La diosa de la guerra
by Jungirl8
Summary: Saga ha tomado el control del Santuario, proclamándose el nuevo Patriarca. Aioros ha escapado con la bebé Athena... pero esta vez, nadie pudo detenerlo ¿Qué pasaría si el caballero de Sagitario hubiera sobrevivido y se hiciera cargo de convertir a Saori Kido en la verdadera diosa de la guerra?
1. Chapter 1

**Estimados lectores. Un saludo a todos. Estoy comenzando con un universo alterno de Saint Seiya, esperando sea de su agrado. Dependiendo el recibimiento de los capítulos estaré actualizando. Por ahora este capítulo es como un prólogo, pero no se preocupen, estoy planeando más acción y romance. Sólo deseo comentar que el romance no será yaoi, así que, por favor, recuerda que no escribo para ofenderte (no tengo nada en contra del género), pero he notado que cuando las parejas no son yaoi, hay varios lectores que prefieren dejar comentarios despectivos. **

**Es mi primera historia y espero que sea la primera de muchas, pues sé que, como yo, hay muchos que adoramos Saint Seiya.**

**Gracias a todos**

**Santuario. Star Hill**

El patriarca se encontraba al pendiente de lo que sucedería. La diosa Athena llegaría esa noche al santuario, pronto iniciaría una nueva guerra santa. Una presencia fue percibida levemente, aunque había hecho buen trabajo ocultado su cosmos; no se había ocultado del todo.

\- No deberías estar aquí. Lo sabes – habló el patriarca sin darse la vuelta, sabía que él lo estaba escuchando.

\- No debiste escogerlo a él como sucesor. – respondió la voz del intruso - Sabemos que soy más fuerte… y mucho más capaz.

\- La fuerza no es lo principal Saga. – habló el patriarca, girándose para enfrentarse al caballero – Eres fuerte, pero algo en ti es incontrolable. He notado una lucha interna, hay algo que te impide alcanzar tu verdadero potencial. Ser voluble no te permitirá dirigir correctamente, una posición de poder puede ser justamente lo que te incline hacia ese caos.

\- Es precisamente mi fuerza lo que me ha permitido alcanzar mi verdadero potencial. – respondió el caballero de géminis. Su rostro se mostraba claramente ofendido por las palabras de su superior – Nadie, incluido tú, puede decirme lo qué puedo o no hacer. Yo sé que es lo mejor y sé cómo debe dirigirse este lugar. Tanto tú como Aioros son débiles, les falta ejercer el control sobre los demás, mantener el orden sin importar los medios ¡Yo soy la mejor opción para el santuario! – el cosmos de Saga se incrementó de pronto, mientras que el caballero dirigía un golpe mortal hacia el patriarca, quién debido a su edad y deseos de razonar; no consideró que pudiera ser atacado. No pudo evitar el ataque, por lo que el puño de Saga le atravesó el pecho. El patriarca Shion mantenía una cara de sorpresa y dolor debajo de la máscara, pudiendo observar el cambiante color de cabello en el caballero dorado de géminis. Sus ojos eran diferentes, no solo había sido una lucha interna; era algo más que no había podido prever. El patriarca murió sintiéndose desolado, no había actuado a tiempo y ahora uno de sus caballeros se había perdido… y con él se perdería todo lo demás… "Athena, mi diosa, perdóneme por fallarle", fue el último pensamiento del antiguo caballero de aries antes de entregarse a la muerte.

**Grecia, lejos del santuario**

El dios estaba ahí, a plena vista; pero nadie en la habitación se percataba de su presencia. Él lo quería así. Simplemente estaba esperando para poder cumplir con su labor. Athena re-nacería en cualquier momento. Desde tiempos ancestrales, en los que la diosa de la sabiduría y guerra se había visto obligada a reencarnar al haber perdido su verdadero cuerpo, ella regresaba en un _envase_ fabricado específicamente para ella; pero llegó el momento en que en una de sus tantas vidas, había prohibido que se le fabricara un cuerpo.

\- Regreso a la tierra para protegerla. – había dicho en esa ocasión – Para proteger a los humanos ¿Cómo podría protegerlos y entenderlos si no soy uno de ellos?

\- Pero lo eres. – había respondido Hermes – Tu apariencia es completamente humana, y puedes sentir como ellos.

\- Mi cuerpo no es natural, es creado por dioses. – dijo ella con tono melancólico – Es este cuerpo artificial el que me impide sentir todo lo que ellos sienten. Entiendo su dolor, sus tristezas, sus alegrías… pero no las comprendo. – se volvió para mirar al dios, en sus ojos las lágrimas se habían hecho presentes – Siento esta tristeza, per no puedo interpretarla. Deseo ser exactamente como ellos, deseo ser la diosa protectora que ellos se merecen. Deseo compartir cada una de mis vidas con mis caballeros, y deseo comprenderlos, amarlos… que juntos luchemos por salvar este mundo, que la razón sea que deseamos vivir para y con los humanos… No que sea simplemente un deber – se giró para quedar nuevamente a espaldas del dios Hermes.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas Athena? – le preguntó el dios, no estando seguro de cuál era el objetivo.

\- En mi próxima reencarnación – comenzó a responder la diosa – no deseo un cuerpo fabricado. Mi alma llegará a un cuerpo natural, a un verdadero cuerpo humano… pero, no deseo arrebatarle el alma o la consciencia a ningún ser humano – enfocó la mirada en él - ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar a la persona adecuada para mi alma? No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero… si esa persona está destinada a una vida de sufrimiento ¿No sería mejor que yo tome su lugar? Así su alma simplemente regresaría a los dominios de Hades, esperando reencarnar nuevamente… Tal vez, podría ayudar a esas almas a encontrar una vida más placentera al tomar yo el cuerpo con tan cruel destino.

\- Athena ¿Deseas reencarnar en el cuerpo de alguien desafortunado? – Hermes comenzaba a entender el objetivo de la diosa, ella deseaba ser más empática con lo humanos, pero no a costa del alma de uno.

Athena asintió, confirmando sus deseos. Hermes cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabía que no habría manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Al final, el alma llegaba a los humanos en el momento de su nacimiento cuando estos no eran deseados por sus progenitores (solo aquellos bebés deseados y planeados obtenían un alma desde el vientre materno), así que, técnicamente, el alma de la diosa tendría que llegar en el nacimiento antes de que un alma humana tomara posesión del cuerpo.

\- Si realmente es lo que desea, la ayudaré. – Hermes dio una leve inclinación de cabeza – Realmente creo que su amor por la humanidad es demasiado.

Athena simplemente sonrió, estaba segura de que deseaba compartir todos los sentimientos humanos.

\- Gracias Hermes – le dijo, para después enfocar su mirada en el cielo estrellado.

Ahora el dios se encontraba en la habitación donde la madre escogida se encontraba en labor de parto. Cuando la fecha de la reencarnación de Athena estaba próxima, Hermes cumplía su promesa y buscaba a alguna familia desafortunada, donde un bebé no sería bienvenido. Esta vez, la pobre mujer que estaba retorciéndose en cama había sido violada, y odiaba haber quedado embarazada por ello. El padre lógicamente desapareció después de la fechoría, y la mujer fue rechazada por su familia en cuanto se supo de su estado. La tristeza y desesperación se percibían en ella, por lo que una vez que Hestia le había confirmado que la mujer daría a luz a una niña, Hermes decidió que era el cuerpo perfecto para Athena.

Dos horas después, la niña nació. El alma de la diosa de la guerra fue enviada directamente a la pequeña bebé, quién comenzó a llorar una vez que su cuerpo dejó de estar vacío y se llenó del alma de Athena. La madre no quiso mirarla, por lo que la partera se limitó a colocar a la niña en una cuna improvisada lejos de ella. Al parecer, a nadie le había importado mucho que esa bebé hubiera llegado al mundo. La diosa había tenido razón, a esa niña le esperaba una vida de sufrimiento… pero ahora esa niña era la reencarnación de Athena, y al menos, el sufrimiento que le esperaba sería de naturaleza diferente a lo que le hubiera pasado si un alma humana hubiera quedado en ella.

Hermes se movió y tomó a la bebé en brazos, quién dejó de llorar en cuanto sintió el cálido cosmos del dios. Nadie le puso atención, por lo que no hubo problema alguno cuando se retiró del lugar llevándose a la diosa. Ahora debía dirigirse al santuario y entregar la niña al patriarca. Todo volvía a comenzar.

**Cámara del patriarca**

Saga se encontraba tomando el lugar del patriarca, primero recibiría a Athena y después lidiaría con Aioros, su oponente. Debía despistar al dios encargado de llevar a la reencarnación de la diosa, hacerle creer que Athena sería custodiada y protegida como lo había sido siempre; pero en cuanto él se retirara, esa niña tendría que morir también. Él no iba a ser el sirviente de una mocosa, él sería el líder, él sería el dios.

Hermes llegó y Saga se puso sobre una rodilla, inclinando su cabeza, tal como el patriarca debía comportarse.

\- Mi señor Hermes – dijo Saga, empleando el tono más humilde que pudo articular.

\- La diosa Athena ha reencarnado. – habló el dios – Es su deber protegerla y guiarla para que pueda luchar por este mundo.

\- Así se hará, mi señor.

Saga se levantó y se acercó al dios, quien le tendió a la bebé, para después desaparecer del lugar a gran velocidad. La niña estaba dormida, una parte de Saga la observó y no pudo evitar sentir ternura y la necesidad de protegerla; pero pronto su lado egoísta tomó control, indicándole que, si quería alcanzar sus objetivos, esa niña debía desaparecer.

Rápidamente la llevó hasta la habitación destinada a la diosa, y la colocó en la cuna. Se retiró momentáneamente para buscar aquella daga dorada que sabía sería efectiva para terminar con ella. Al regresar, caminó lentamente hacia la infanta, seguro de lo que haría; sin notar el cosmos de otro caballero acercándose al lugar. Levantó la daga para tomar impulso, y rápidamente la dirigió hacia el pequeño cuerpo. La sangre brotó de inmediato, pero se sorprendió al notar que el rojo líquido no emanaba de la niña, sino de una mano que había tomado el arma justamente por el filo. Aioros estaba a su lado, con la bebé en brazos, deteniendo la daga.

\- ¡Su excelencia! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?! – exclamó el caballero de sagitario - ¡Es la diosa Athena! ¿Cómo ha podido? – el asombró bañaba la voz del caballero dorado. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Saga se deshizo de Aioros al intentar atacarlo, pero él saltó ágilmente evitando el ataque, no sin restar preocupación por la pequeña que llevaba en brazos. El geminiano se lanzó nuevamente hacia él, pero una vez más el ataque logró ser evitado cuando el de sagitario se lanzó a un lado y con uno de sus puños libres, atacó el rostro del patriarca, logrando con esto que la máscara se desprendiera.

\- Saga… - dijo Aioros - ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde está el patriarca?

\- ¡Guardias! – gritó Saga, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Aioros - ¡El caballero de Sagitario ha intentado atentar contra la vida de Athena! ¡Es un traidor!

El caos estalló, Aioros no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Saga se volvió a lanzar contra él y pronto los guardias les dieron alcance, si no salía de ahí pronto, él perdería, y la niña correría peligro. Saltó con la bebé en brazos, debía huir de ahí hasta que pudiera pensar qué debía hacer, por el momento la seguridad de Athena era prioridad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando escapar, aunque no sabía exactamente hacia donde dirigirse.

Saga no pudo hacer nada para evitar la huida, pero debía evitar que Aioros escapara con esa niña. La máscara de patriarca estaba nuevamente en su rostro, por lo que se dio la vuelta y mandó llamar a uno de los caballeros dorados, alguien de quien estaba seguro, podría cumplir con la misión.

\- Me mandó llamar Patriarca – el caballero llegó y se inclinó sobre una rodilla.

\- Shura de capricornio – Saga comenzó a hablar – Hay una misión para ti. Aioros acaba de tratar de matarme a mí y la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. – El caballero alzó la cabeza en señal de sorpresa, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se hubiera atrevido a semejante falta – Está intentando huir del santuario, es tu deber detenerlo para poder juzgarlo como traidor, en el nombre de Athena debe ser asesinado.

Shura había perdido su compostura, su rostro denotaba la imposibilidad de creer lo que acaba de escuchar, pero era su deber obedecer al patriarca; y más que eso, era su deber proteger a su diosa con su vida. Si su amigo acababa de tratar de matarla, él se encargaría de acabarlo, Athena era lo más importante para él.

\- Así se hará, excelencia – dicho esto, el rostro del caballero de capricornio regresó a su serio semblante y se retiró a toda velocidad para dar alcance al caballero de sagitario.

**A las afueras del santuario**

Aioros llevaba su armadura en la espalda, y a Athena en brazos. Debía salir del santuario para replantear qué era lo que debía hacer. De repente, sus sentidos se agudizaron, un ataque estaba siendo dirigido a él. El caballero saltó evitando el corte que había sido lanzado en su dirección, y que seguramente lo hubiera matado de haberse tardado una milésima de segundo. Era el corte de Excalibur, Shura estaba ahí.

\- ¿Cómo has podido? – Shura habló, estaba indignado – Has osado atentar contra la vida de nuestra diosa, a quién debemos servir y resguardar con nuestras propias vidas ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!

\- ¡Shura, escúchame! – Aioros tuvo que volver a esquivar el ataque, sin embargo, el tener a la niña en brazos le dificultaba moverse a la velocidad necesaria; por lo que el corte de Excalibur logró dañar su hombro - ¡Yo no he tratado de lastimar a Athena! ¡Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a nuestra diosa! – gritó, tratando de mantener un equilibrio entre su armadura, la bebé y la herida sangrante.

\- ¡No tengo por qué escucharte! – Shura lanzó otro golpe, que Aioros evitó por poco - ¡El gran patriarca me ha dicho tu falta! ¡No tienes perdón! – los golpes y ataques seguían siendo lanzados; el de capricornio no comprendía cómo era que Aioros podía seguir evitándolos.

\- ¡Ese no es el patriarca! ¡Trueno atómico! – Aioros logró por fin atacar a shura, desequilibrándolo - ¿Realmente crees que yo haría algo así amigo? Me conoces, sabes que jamás haría eso ¡Ha sido él quién trato de lastimar a Athena! ¡He tenido que huir con ella para salvarle la vida! – Aioros enfocó su rostro en la niña que cargaba, quién después de tanto movimiento estaba despierta, y comenzó a llorar.

Shura se estaba preparando para atacar nuevamente, cuando percibió a la bebé en brazos de Aioros. Tanto había sido su coraje, que en ningún momento notó que su amigo cargaba a una niña. Traidor o no, Shura jamás lastimaría a un bebé, y había estado a punto de hacerlo ¿Acaso él había dado a entender que ella era Athena? No comprendió qué sucedía, pero el momento de duda fue suficiente para que Aioros atacara, lanzándolo lejos.

Shura se estrelló con fuerza sobre las rocas, era increíble que aún sin armadura, Aioros hubiera tenido la capacidad de lanzarlo de esa manera. Se había distraído, un error fatal. Pero comprendió que su amigo no había querido matarlo, simplemente estaba esquivándolo ¿Qué hacía él con un bebé? Si era un traidor ¿Por qué no lo mató en el momento en que él dudó y dejó de atacar? ¿Por qué no llamó a su armadura para pelear? Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y aunque hubiera podido seguir al caballero de sagitario, decidió no hacerlo. Algo en él, algo en esa pequeña niña, le decía que probablemente su amigo no estaba mintiendo; y si efectivamente ese bebé era Athena, él no se atrevería a dañarla. Tenía que asegurarse antes de actuar. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a las orillas del acantilado por el que Aioros había huido. Detestaba haberlo dejado escapar, pero él era honorable, no podía atacarlo mientras su corazón dudara. Se quedó en el mismo lugar durante horas, intentado aclarar sus ideas.

**Grecia, zona arqueológica**

Gracias a la duda en Shura, Aioros había logrado escapar, pero la herida en su hombro había sido profunda; el sangrado continuaba y él estaba mareándose. No podría continuar así por mucho tiempo. El sol había salido, necesitaba poder detenerse para atender la herida, además de que la niña estaba llorando nuevamente, lo más seguro de hambre, tenía también que buscarle refugio y alimento. Se acercó a unas ruinas y buscó un rincón para esconderse, colocó a la niña en el suelo, buscando que no se lastimara; y entonces intentó enfocarse en tratar el corte en el hombro. Estaba tan abstraído, que no había notado al hombre mayor que estaba cerca de él, observando el lugar, utilizando su cámara para fotografiar las ruinas. En ese momento, el hombre mayor tampoco se dio cuenta de la roca detrás de él, a la altura de sus pies; por lo que, al tratar de alejarse para tomar un mejor ángulo para la fotografía, terminó por tropezarse y caer, pegando en una de las columnas. Lamentablemente, la trabe con la que se estrelló estaba bastante desgastada por el paso del tiempo, por lo que ese simple golpe ocasionó que comenzara a caer, dirigiéndose justamente hacia el hombre que estaba en el suelo. Él se preparó para recibir el golpe, cerrando los ojos, pero la columna no cayó sobre él. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con un jovencito frente a él, quién con una fuerza sobrehumana estaba deteniendo la columna, evitando que lo aplastara. Estaba asombrado, pero rápidamente regresó en sí y se movió de lugar; obviamente el chico estaba esperando que él se quitara para dejar caer la columna. Una vez a salvo, el muchacho se movió y la estructura cayó ruidosamente. El muchacho cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo. El hombre mayor corrió hacia él, notando con la cercanía la horrible herida sangrante en el hombro del joven.

\- Muchacho. Pero ¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro? ¿Estás bien? – exclamó el hombre, preocupado tanto por el estado de salud del chico, como por el hecho de que hubiera logrado sostener una columna por sí solo.

El llanto de un bebé llamó su atención, logrando que Aioros saliera de su trance e intentara ponerse de pie.

\- La bebé… tiene que ayudarme… ella, está en peligro – dijo el caballero, su voz sonaba pesada, estaba realmente cansado.

\- Tranquilo, los ayudaré. Tu salvaste mi vida, déjame regresarte el favor. – el hombre se dirigió al lugar del que el llanto provenía y tomó a la niña en brazos. Aioros se acercó lentamente a él, tenía problemas para caminar, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Tomó su armadura con dificultad y se acercó al hombre, quién al notar la debilidad del joven, lo ayudó a caminar – Vengan conmigo, iremos a mi hotel; ahí te darán ayuda médica. Mi nombre es Mitsumasa Kido.

\- Gracias, Sr. Kido. Puede llamarme Aioros – respondió el joven, agradecido de que el hombre lo ayudará llevando a la niña.

**Grecia, zona turística**

El señor Kido resultó ser un hombre con bastante fortuna, pues el hotel donde se hospedaba era de los mejores. Una habitación fue pagada exclusivamente para el caballero y la bebé, lugar donde un médico acudió a atenderlos personalmente. Una niñera fue igualmente contratada, y Aioros tuvo la oportunidad de relajarse y analizar cuál sería su siguiente paso.

El caballero de Sagitario se había encargado de ocultar su cosmos, sería difícil que alguien adivinara dónde se encontraba. Agradecía la ayuda brindada por el Sr. Kido, pero sabía que eso no iba a durar, él tenía que encargarse de la bebé y ponerse en contacto con alguien de confianza. El caballero dorado de libra cruzó su mente, el problema sería viajar hasta él teniendo la responsabilidad de Athena. Su pequeño hermano también cruzó su mente. Se encontraba cavilando cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

\- Joven Aioros, soy yo – dijo el Sr. Kido desde el otro lado - ¿Me permite pasar?

Aioros abrió la puerta rápidamente, permitiendo al hombre entrar.

\- Sr. Kido, le agradezco infinitamente sus atenciones. – dijo el muchacho – No sé cómo podré pagarle.

\- Ya me lo has pagado, salvaste mi vida. Todo lo que yo pueda darte nunca será suficiente… aunque, debo decirte que necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido – su tono de voz se tornó serio, Aioros supo que debía ser sincero con el hombre, probablemente podría ser de más ayuda – No puedo evitar pensar una y otra vez como es que un muchacho de tu edad logró cargar una columna tan pesada… ni como es que viaja con una recién nacida ¿Es tu hija? ¿Tu hermana? – El Sr. Kido realmente deseaba respuestas.

\- Ninguna de las dos – respondió amablemente – pero es mi responsabilidad. – el hombre mayor comenzó a tener dudas sobre el origen de la niña ¿Podría él haber robado a la bebé? Aioros notó el cambio en la expresión del hombre y se apresuró a corregir sus pensamientos – Sr. Kido, la niña no es familiar mío, pero es mi trabajo cuidarla. Ella es especial, y estaba en peligro. Me vi en la necesidad de traerla conmigo para asegurarme de su bienestar. Usted me preguntó como fue que pude cargar la columna de las ruinas… ¿Me creería si le digo que somos varios los que poseemos ese tipo de fuerza?

\- Después de lo que vi, creo que no tengo otra opción más que creerle. – el Sr. Kido razonó lo que acababa de escuchar, había más como él – Mencionó que la niña estaba en peligro ¿Qué clase de peligro? – Dirigió su mirada a la cuna que él mismo había hecho traer al hotel. La niña dormía tranquilamente.

\- Sr. Kido – comenzó a hablar el caballero, sabía que era necesario explicarle todo al hombre para asegurarse de contar con alguien que lo ayudara a ocultar a la niña – espero tenga tiempo, ya que para lo que voy a comentarle, necesitará todo el tiempo disponible.

\- Lo escucho – añadió el Sr. Kido, seguro de que estaba por comprender algo más allá de su razonamiento.

Athena dormía ajena a todo aquello que había sucedido con su llegada al mundo, ignorando que gracias al caballero de sagitario y la ayuda del Sr. Kido, ella tendría la oportunidad de convertirse en la indudable diosa de la guerra, y que sería su valentía la que le aseguraría conocer por completo su lado humano, así como el lado humano de los caballeros que la acompañarían a donde fuera, siempre protegiéndola.


	2. Entrenamiento

**Saludos estimados lectores. Esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, me permito traerles uno nuevo. Éste es más corto, pero ya trae un poquito más de descripción sobre lo que vendrá en la saga.**

**Si les agrada, o hay algo que deseen comentar, por favor dejen un review. **

**Gracias**

**Japón**

Sintió el golpe de la roca contra su brazo izquierdo, no había podido esquivarlo. Eso de estar vendada no le agradaba, sabía que ese era el objetivo, privarla de la vista; pero se le dificultaba bastante el saber de dónde vendrían los proyectiles.

\- Concéntrate Saori. – la voz de su maestro sonaba en alguna parte, pero no podía definir si era frente o detrás de ella – Esta vez fue en el brazo, si no tienes cuidado, será en la cabeza.

Otra roca salió volando, está vez pegándole en el pecho. Ella hizo una exclamación de dolor, pero intento olvidarse de eso y mantenerse concentrado. Sólo había podido evadir una de treinta rocas, se sentía inútil.

\- No siempre tendrás tus sentidos Saori. – su maestro volvió hablar ¿Estaba al lado de ella? – Te estás enfocando en el oído, no es malo, pero no es suficiente.

\- Maestro, si no puedo ver, tengo que utilizar mis otros sentidos. – añadió la niña, otra roca fue lanzada, golpeando sus costillas – Aunque parece que ninguno me está funcionando – comentó, el dolor se asomaba en su voz.

\- Eso es porque te estas fiando únicamente de los cinco sentidos – comentó Aioros - ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te he enseñado?

Una roca más le dio en la pierna. Ella intentaba hacer memoria de las clases teóricas, pero le aburrían tanto que normalmente no prestaba atención, aunque había aprendido a poner una cara con la que parecía estar completamente atenta. En un inicio, había agradecido que Seiya le enseñara a poner esa cara, ella había podido perderse en sus pensamientos cuando le tocaba estudiar… pero ahora no le parecía tan buena idea, no recordaba lo que se supone debería saber para salir sin golpes de ese ejercicio.

\- ¿Sólo tenemos cinco sentidos Saori? – preguntó Aioros, dándole una pista a su alumna.

La niña intentó hacer memoria, regresando a la clase que había tenido un día en que su entrenamiento junto a Seiya se había interrumpido. Lo recordaba más por el descontento de tener que separarse de sus amigos que por el hecho de que se le dio una clase importante. Recordó que ese día Aioros le habló del cosmos, esa fuerza intangible capaz de desarrollar el sexto sentido ¿Sexto? Se había olvidado de que había más de cinco.

\- No maestro, tenemos más ¿Debo utilizar el sexto sentido para percibir los ataques? – respondió ella, aún utilizando su oído para esquivar rocas, logrando moverse antes de que una le pasara justamente por la oreja.

Aioros sonrió, ella había entendido la pista. Era muy inteligente, pero debía admitir que haberse juntado tanto tiempo con Seiya la había hecho un poquito irresponsable.

\- Por fin entiendes – comentó él, atacando nuevamente. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando Saori golpeó la roca que iba directamente a su rostro.

Ella sonrió también, había dejado de enfocarse en su oído para concentrarse mejor. La energía dentro de ella se había encendido y le permitía percibir su derredor. No había formas, pero podía entender lo que pasaba. Fue claro cuando un golpe de energía fue lanzado hacía ella, por lo que pudo hacerle frente antes de que se estrellara en su cara.

Aioros aumentó la velocidad con la que lanzaba las rocas, pero quedó satisfecho cuando Saori logró pararlas todas. La niña había hecho un avance, sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en aspectos de cosmos apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo.

\- Por hoy terminamos. – dijo tajante – Puedes retirarte Saori.

\- Gracias maestro – dijo ella, quitándose la venda y dirigiéndose a la casa detrás de ellos, aquella en la que había vivido toda su vida junto a su maestro.

Saori la había pasado difícil, al igual que sus compañeros de entrenamiento, pero Aioros le había dicho que era necesario que ella aprendiera a luchar tanto como ellos. Normalmente sus compañeros le tenían consideración, a excepción de Seiya e Ikki, así que los entrenamientos no terminaban con narices rotas. Tatsumi, el mayordomo de su abuelo el Sr. Kido, siempre estaba presente en cada entrenamiento, asegurándose de que nadie se pasara de listo con la niña. Aioros no había estado muy de acuerdo ¿Cómo iba a aprender? Pero siempre cedía, y es que por más que quisiera ver a Saori como una alumna, él solo veía a la diosa a la que debía servir, y le era difícil verla lastimada o sufriendo. Había terminado por verla como un padre, y si él pudiera, le ahorraría todo el trabajo y se esforzaría en que se le tratara como la princesa que era… pero eso no era una opción. Habían tratado de matarla cuando era una recién nacida, y solamente él pudo protegerla esa vez. Se supone que debía haber 88 caballeros dispuestos a cuidarla, pero dadas las circunstancias, había probabilidades de que nadie fuera en su auxilio. Lo mejor era que ella aprendiera a defenderse sola. Mitsumasa Kido había resultado de gran ayuda, pues en cuanto todo le quedó claro, no dudó en ayudar a Aioros con su misión. Él se había encargado de reunir a todos esos niños, candidatos a armaduras de bronce. "Si en el santuario no van a proteger a una diosa, fuera de el encontraremos caballeros que lo harán" había dicho el hombre. El caballero de sagitario había estado de acuerdo; si bien Saori, como el Sr. Kido la nombró al adoptarla legalmente como su nieta, sabría pelear, esa debía ser su última opción. Aioros dejó de pensar en todo eso y se dirigió a la casa que el Sr. Kido les había comprado, cerca de la mansión que él habitaba. A pesar de ser el "abuelo" de Saori, le había dejado claro a la niña que el tutor siempre sería Aioros.

Saori entro directamente a la cocina, tomando dos rebanadas de pan para untarles mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa, su golosina favorita. Era el almuerzo que llevaba a los entrenamientos, y siempre lo compartía con sus amigos. Seiya, Hyoga, Shyriu y Shun se llevaban bien con ella, aunque al hermano mayor de Shun, Ikki, parecía no agradarle por completo. Ella siempre procuraba juntarse con ellos, además de siempre pedirles que al menos uno no se despegara de ella, su compañero Jabu le ponía los pelos de punta. Seiya era el que normalmente se encargaba de ahuyentar a Jabu, ocasionando peleas entre ambos. Al final era Tatsumi el que acababa regañando a los dos niños, y Saori se sentía culpable. Había tratado de ser amable, pero nunca supo como decirle a Jabu que sus acercamientos la ponían nerviosa; y en su cobardía, eran sus amigos los que terminaban castigados. Ella los extrañaba, pero ahora no podía verlos. Todos habían salido de Japón para su entrenamiento, ella era la única que se había quedado, con su maestro Aioros. Esperaba poder verlos pronto, aunque sabía que todavía le faltaban tres años para verlos.

**Grecia. Santuario.**

\- ¡No estás poniendo atención! – gritó ella, golpeando a su alumno en el estómago, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Si estoy poniendo atención! – respondió el niño, molesto por haber acabado en el suelo otra vez. Sabía que su maestra tenía razón, pero no lo iba a admitir.

Otro golpe llegó hasta él, esta vez por la espalda. Seiya había estado distraído tratando de levantarse, por lo que no vio el momento en el que su maestra se colocó detrás de él para atacarlo. Seiya acabó en el suelo nuevamente.

\- Seiya, no estás concentrado. – dijo Marín, observando a su alumno tirado en el piso – Ayer me diste buena batalla, y hoy estás mordiendo el polvo ¿Qué te distrae tanto? – ella espero a que su alumno se levantara.

\- Estoy igual que ayer, Marín. – dijo él, sabiendo que no era así, pero queriendo llevarle la contra – No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a golpear – añadió él, pero por treintagésima vez ese día, los recuerdos de Saori llegaron a su mente. A veces le ocurría, había días en los que todo lo que abarcaba su pensamiento era su entrenamiento, pero otros… la niña con la que había compartido entrenamiento era todo en lo que podía pensar. No entendía porque los recuerdos de su amiga se colaban en su mente, ni sus amigos ocupaban tanto espacio como lo hacía ella. Dejó de pensar y se concentró en la pelea, por poco Marín le lanza una patada en la cara. Maldición, sí estaba distraído.

\- Bien, suficiente Seiya. – dijo la amazona – No estás enfocado en la pelea y no vas a aprender nada si sigo lanzándote al suelo. – observó como el chico bajaba la guardia – Pero tampoco te va a escapar sin castigo, así que te espera una buena sesión de ejercicios.

\- No, Marín – respondió él, no consideraba que su distracción ameritara solo quedarse a ejercitarse – puedo hacerlo.

\- Diez vueltas al coliseo – añadió ella, para pesadez de Seiya – Ahora.

El niño no tuvo otra opción, sabía que ella podía ganarle. Con cara resignada comenzó a correr, odiaba correr. Marín simplemente lo observó iniciando con el ejercicio, no sabía qué le pasaba a Seiya que no había podido dar una batalla decente.

Una figura a lo lejos había observado toda la escena, con media sonrisa en el rostro, ese niño era todo un reto; pero ella era una maestra adecuada. Su mirada quedó enfocada en la amazona, la manera en la que el viento mecía su cabello se volvió un tanto hipnótica para él.

\- ¿Y así no quieres rumores de que ustedes están juntos? – dijo una voz detrás del caballero de Leo.

\- Cállate Milo – Aioria no tenía mucha paciencia cuando el caballero de escorpio se decidía a molestarlo.

\- Yo solo te digo… si sigues viéndola así no vas a acallar rumores. Y considera que ya hay suficiente drama para ti como para que le agregues ese.

\- A ti no te importa – dijo Aioria, girándose para retar a Milo con la mirada, sabía que estaba hablando de su hermano – lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo ni de nadie. Tengo la armadura de Leo, suficiente prueba de mi lealtad.

Milo soltó una risita sarcástica. El de Leo no era completamente de su agrado, pero tenía que reconocer que era el que más se había esforzado en probar su lealtad al santuario. A pesar de sus ganas de hacerlo rabiar, realmente quería que el dorado se esforzara más en su intento de disimular lo que sentía por Marín. Era demasiado obvio, y en su posición, no le convenía ningún tipo de chisme.

\- Como quieras, pero te recomiendo tener más cuidado… si no por ti, por ella. A las amazonas es a las que más les afectan este tipo de rumores… pero es tu decisión – dijo finalmente, retirándose del lugar, pero satisfecho de ver cambiar la expresión de Aioria en cuanto sugirió que el problema podría ser para ella.

"Maldita sea, tiene razón", pensó el caballero de Leo, odiaba cuando Milo le ganaba en algo. Pero efectivamente, no quería darle problemas a ella, la respetaba como su igual, no había necesidad de que un rumor acabará con todo lo que ella había construido con sus propios méritos. La miró nuevamente, suspiro con desgano y se retiró del lugar.

**Grecia. Santuario, cámara del patriarca**

No había señales de Aioros ni de Athena. Habían sido demasiados años sin noticias. Si tan solo él hubiera podido matarla, si tan sólo ese inútil de Shura hubiera cumplido sus órdenes; no tendría esa preocupación. Pero ahora, no había ni caballero ni armadura de sagitario, no había diosa a la que presentar ante los demás dorados… pero sí había un caballero inquieto y demasiado curioso volviéndose la piedra en su zapato. Algo pasó la noche en que Aioros escapó, que logró que Shura no sólo incumpliera su misión, sino que lo hizo dudar de él. Le había costado convencerlo, había tenido que inventar una historia ficticia sobre la traición de quien fuera el mejor amigo del caballero de capricornio. Sabía que no lo había convencido del todo, pero había sido suficiente para mantenerlo a raya. El problema consistía en que no había podido encontrar pistas. Sentía como el tiempo se acababa, así que tenía que idear la manera de evitar que Athena regresara, tenía que pensar cómo matarla antes de que se presentara en el santuario. Shura no sería de utilidad, pero había una probabilidad de que Máscara de muerte o Milo siguieran sus órdenes. Al de cáncer no le importaría matar a nadie, eso lo sabía; pero si Aioros seguía con ella, que era lo más seguro, Máscara de muerte la tendría difícil. En todo caso, escorpio podría ser un mejor oponente, aunque era tan arrogante como el de la cuarta casa. Tendría que pensar bien quién podría hacerle frente al de sagitario… y quién no tendría inconveniente en asesinar a una niña.


	3. Información

**Saludos lectores. Espero que los capítulos anteriores hayan sido de su agrado. Comprendo que el capítulo introductorio es muy similar a la serie original, pero poco a poco se irán presentando cambios. **

**Gracias por leer**

**Japón**

Se sentía triste. Afortunadamente su maestro le había dado unos días libres de entrenamiento. Ahora se paseaba por la mansión que llegó a visitar varias veces, pero sabía que, en esta ocasión, su abuelo no saldría a recibirla. Ella se había convertido en la heredera, se lo acababan de decir en la lectura del testamento, pero dado que sólo tenía 13 años, su albacea era Tatsumi; mientras que el tutor legal permanecía siendo Aioros. Extrañaba a sus amigos, deseaba que estuvieran ahí. A ellos no les agradaba su abuelo realmente, y de Tatsumi ni se diga, pero se habían apoyado siempre. Recordaba haberse quedado escondida con Shun cuando un entrenamiento fue muy difícil para él, ella se robó algunas galletas y juntos se habían quedado comiéndolas, hasta que Ikki apareció y la miró de mala manera. Hyoga era más cerrado y prefería no juntarse con ella, hasta que de alguna manera el tema de las madres salió a relucir. Saori jamás la conoció, y Aioros desconocía del tema, así que nadie podía decirle nada; pero Hyoga sí había conocido a su madre, pero había muerto. Terminó siendo un tema que los unió, a ambos les faltaba esa parte de su vida. Shyriu era extremadamente amable, y demasiado propio, pero nunca se negaba al sándwich de mantequilla de maní con mermelada que ella llegaba a preparar para él; jamás se mostró de mal humor frente a ella. Todos eran tranquilos con ella, y si en algún momento debían entrenar con ella, intentaban medirse, no querían lastimarla. Las excepciones eran Ikki y Seiya. Ikki no se juntaba con nadie que no fuera su hermano, pero parecía que odiaba que ella fuera cercana a Shun; así que no dudaba en molestarla, aunque nunca le tocaba entrenar con él, al final era mayor y más violento, Aioros solía evitar que ella peleara con él. Seiya por su parte, no la odiaba; por el contrario, era con quien mejor se llevaba, pero era orgulloso, no intentaba contenerse cuando entrenaba con ella. Nunca la había golpeado gravemente, pero era quien más la ayudaba a aprender. Tatsumi siempre terminaba castigándolo por usar toda su fuerza con ella, pero ni siquiera a Aioros le molestaba, parecía comprender que la batalla estaba en la naturaleza de Seiya, sin importar el oponente, y ella agradecía que su amigo peleara en serio; aunque al inicio ella siempre perdiera. Ahora estaba sola, se había quedado sin amigos desde hace varios años. Sabía que ellos se habían ido a entrenar a diferentes lugares, buscando ser dignos de armaduras de bronce, pero ella se había quedado ahí; y aunque continuaba con su entrenamiento y al lado de su maestro, a quién consideraba un padre, se sentía estancada. Ahí no había armadura de bronce para ella ¿A qué armadura aspiraba? Aioros solo decía que a ella le correspondería una armadura diferente, pero se negaba a decirle cuál o dónde estaba. Saori sentía que entrenaba para nada. Sabía pelear y aprendió a manejar su cosmos, pero sin armadura, de poco le iba a servir; sus oponentes podrían acabar con ella fácilmente. Todos estaban enterados que estaban entrenando para convertirse en caballeros de la diosa Athena, pero nadie la había visto o sabía nada de ella; era poca la información que se les daba. Ella deseaba conocer a la diosa que requería a tantos guerreros para protegerla, no le veía sentido ¿Qué no era una diosa? ¿Por qué una deidad requiere a mortales que den la vida por ella? Quería preguntarle eso, quería estar segura de que estaba siendo entrenada por una buena razón, no quería luchar a ciegas por alguien a quién no conocía. Su maestro era devoto de la diosa, y esa devoción era contagiosa; pero Saori no podía evitar pensar si luchar por ella realmente valía la pena.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Saori escuchó a su maestro preguntarle, ella había estado distraída observando por la ventana del estudio de su abuelo.

\- Triste. – respondió ella – Pero es normal ¿No? Mi abuelo murió hace poco, y ahora resulta que soy la heredera de todo esto. – añadió señalando la casa – Honestamente maestro, no quiero estas cosas. Preferiría tenerlo vivo a él. Sé que no era mi familiar sanguíneo, pero aún así lo quería. Siempre fue bueno conmigo ¿De qué me sirve una mansión y varios negocios? Él ya no está.

Aioros había notado que Saori siempre fue una niña sensible. Hubo un tiempo en que Tatsumi se concentró en consentirla demasiado, y ella comenzaba a volverse una niña mimada. Él se debatía entre dejar que se le tratara como lo que era o en ayudarla a ser más empática; pero Saori decidió por él en el momento que vio accidentalmente a Tatsumi castigando a Ikki. El mayordomo no había tolerado bien la insolencia del chico, así que se había dedicado a golpearlo con una fusta, atándolo claro está, para que no pudiera defenderse. Saori se había perdido y terminó por entrar a la habitación donde el castigo era ejecutado. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia Ikki, recibiendo en el rostro el siguiente golpe. Tatsumi se horrorizó, pero Saori se levantó mirándolo con odio. Inmediatamente ayudó a liberar a Ikki, aunque este terminó empujándola, tirándola al suelo, no sin antes dejar muy claro que el no requería ayuda. "Por nada", había dicho Saori desde el suelo, observándolo irse. Aioros se enteró de todo en cuanto vio a Saori llegar con la marca roja de la fusta atravesándole la cara. Solo estando a solas con él se atrevió a soltarse en llanto, el golpe le había dolido, pero estaba muy decepcionada de Tatsumi y de Ikki; al final eso fue lo que le dolió más. Después de eso, tanto él como el Sr. Kido se encargaron de asegurarse que Tatsumi dejara de castigar a los niños, aunque su propio arrepentimiento por el golpe a la niña lo había ayudado a ser más humilde. Aioros comprendía que, a pesar de ser la diosa de la guerra, a Saori no le gustaba la violencia, pero no estaba seguro de si esa era una característica de su diosa, o de la humana.

\- Pero tú sigues aquí – respondió Aioros, después de unos minutos de silencio - ¿Por qué no usar todo lo que se te ha dado para evitarle dolor a los demás? El dinero puede usarse para el orfanato ¿No te parece?

Saori lo pensó, volteó a ver a su maestro y sonrió ligeramente. Su abuelo no estaba, pero ese dinero podía utilizarse para mejorar la vida de otros.

\- Le diré a Tatsumi. – añadió ella – Maestro ¿Cuándo regresaran los demás? Todos deben haber ganado sus armaduras.

\- Si fueron dignos de sus armaduras, no tardarán en regresar – respondió Aioros, sabía cuál era la pregunta que seguía, aquella que él no podía responderle aún.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Cuál es la armadura por la que debo pelear? Todos mis amigos regresarán con sus armaduras, como caballeros de Athena, pero yo sigo aquí, sin nada ¿Cómo voy a convertirme en una guerrera si no tengo armadura?

\- La armadura ayuda, sí, pero es el guerrero que la lleva el que le da el poder – dijo él – tu armadura es diferente a las de bronce, y aún no estás lista. Si tanto te preocupa, hay que continuar el entrenamiento. Si tu cosmos es lo suficientemente poderoso, la ausencia de armadura no es impedimento.

\- En ese caso, comencemos – dijo Saori, dirigiéndose a la casa que compartía con Aioros.

El caballero de Sagitario sonrió, si bien Saori no era partidaria de la violencia, la diosa de la guerra vivía en ella.

**Grecia. Santuario**

\- ¡Finalmente lo conseguí! – exclamó Seiya, observando su armadura. Por fin había sido merecedor de la armadura de bronce de pegaso.

Marín tenía una mirada orgullosa, oculta tras su máscara. Sin importar que Seiya hubiera peleado con ese armatoste, Cassius solo era fuerza, nada de cosmos; una de las fallas de Shaina como maestra.

Una vez que el coliseo comenzó a vaciarse, Marín se acercó a Seiya, ya no era su alumno; ahora era un Caballero de bronce.

\- Marín ¡Lo hice! Por fin puedo regresar a Japón – dijo él - ¡Podré ver a mi hermana, a mis amigos, a Saori! Bueno, eso siempre y cuando su maestro aun la mantenga en Japón, nunca supimos bien los planes de Aioros. En fin, cuando llegue allá sabré todo.

\- ¿Qué nombre dijiste Seiya? – Marín lo interrumpió. Lo había escuchado decir ese nombre antes, una vez, pero pensó que había escuchado mal. Ahora sabía que había escuchado perfectamente.

\- ¿Saori? – respondió él, no estando seguro de a qué nombre se refería quien fuera su maestra - ¿Por qué? Es una de mis amigas, pero ella se quedó en Japón entrenando…

\- No, tu dijiste otro nombre. Seiya ¿Dijiste Aioros?

\- Ah, sí, el maestro de Saori. Fue el que se encargó de mandarme a mí y a mis amigos a diferentes lugares a entrenar; pero se quedó con ella en Japón ¿Qué no te había dicho? ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- No Seiya, creo que omitiste ese pequeño detalle – dijo Marín, sarcástica. Ella sólo sabía que Seiya había sido asignado a ella, que venía de Japón, su país natal; pero nunca deseo preguntar nada sobre su origen. Normalmente era Seiya quien se ponía a hablar como loro sobre su vida anterior, pero solo una vez había mencionado ese nombre.

\- Perdona Marín, ahora que recuerdo, Aioros nos había comentado que no mencionáramos su nombre; dijo que no era necesario. – dijo él, como disculpándose, y dándose cuenta de que acababa de incumplir esa petición – Pero ya que el entrenamiento terminó, no creo que haya problemas.

"¿Tú crees?", pensó la amazona. Acababa de saber el lugar en el que el traidor Aioros se encontraba, aunque ella jamás lo consideró un traidor, aun no podía creer que él hubiera atentado contra el patriarca y Athena. Él había entrenado a Aioria, y él era un verdadero caballero ¿Cómo puede un traidor entrenar a alguien tan valioso como él? Lamentablemente ahora no tenía otra opción más que decírselo. Debía comentárselo al patriarca, pero no podía hacerlo a espaldas de Aioria. Lo hablaría primero con él.

\- Te veré en la cabaña más tarde Seiya – ella comenzó a alejarse, volteando la vista hacia él en el último momento - ¡No saques esa armadura solo para verla! – exclamó, notando que Seiya ya estaba pensando en usarla solo para admirarse - ¡Eres un caballero al servicio de Athena! ¡Usa tu armadura solo cuando la batalla lo requiera!

Seiya pegó un salto al momento de ser descubierto, pero asintió, dejando la armadura dentro de su caja. Marín se alejó moviendo la cabeza en negación, ese chico no tenía remedio. Ella se movió, intentado averiguar si buscar a Aioria directamente en la casa de Leo sería buena idea; después de todo, su amistad con él había ocasionado rumores de una relación, y presentarse directamente en la quinta casa podría ayudar a alimentar esos rumores. Sin embargo, no tuvo que seguir pensando, el caballero de Leo se encontraba a orillas del coliseo; al parecer había presenciado la batalla de Seiya. Ella se acercó a él. Curiosamente el caballero estaba parado en un punto no tan accesible a la vista de cualquiera.

\- Caballero de Leo. – comenzó ella – Me alegra que una simple batalla entre aspirantes a bronce sea necesario para hacerlo salir de su casa.

\- Caballero de águila – comentó, imitando el saludo de Marín hacia él - Me interesaba el desempeño de tu aspirante. – añadió con una sonrisa, no llevaba puesta su armadura – Y al parecer ha sido más que suficiente. Era de esperarse, considerando la capacidad de su maestra.

\- Me da mucho crédito caballero. – el humor se notaba en su voz, Aioria se la imaginó sonriendo detrás de la máscara – Dejando bromas de lado, necesito hablar contigo, en un lugar más privado – está vez, la voz de Marín denotaba su preocupación, alertando al caballero.

\- Puedo verte cerca de la playa – dijo él, haciéndole saber que comprendía que era una situación importante, y que no debía haber curiosos – el lugar de siempre.

\- Me parece bien, te veo en una hora – ella sabía a qué lugar se refería, esa pequeña cueva en los acantilados. El lugar donde siempre se reunían para platicar. El lugar donde cada uno se había enterado de los miedos y pensamientos del otro; ahí se habían convertido en grandes amigos… aunque ambos quisieran algo más que amistad.

\- Te veo ahí – Aioria terminó de decir, dándose la vuelta y alejándose del coliseo. Comprendía que la situación debía ser grave, pero no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle.

**Grecia. Santuario, playa**

\- Marín ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo el caballero de Leo en cuanto notó que ella llegaba al lugar acordado.

\- Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí, pero hoy Seiya dijo algo que creo que necesitas saber – dijo ella, pero no sabía como decirlo para no alterarlo demasiado – Aioria… ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?

El rostro del santo de Leo se endureció, no comprendía como es que su hermano acababa de entrar en la conversación, él no quería saber nada del traidor que se había encargado de mancharlo a él también; a menos claro que supiera donde estaba y pudiera encargarse de hacerlo pagar.

\- No – dijo él, la quijada estaba tensa - ¿Qué tiene que ver ese traidor?

\- Seiya mencionó su nombre – la cara de Aioria cambio al escuchar eso – y sabemos que él no tiene forma de haberlo conocido. Él… dijo que alguien llamado Aioros estaba en Japón, entrenando a una chica, y que había sido él quién se encargo de mandarlo a entrenar aquí, junto con otros… Aioria ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que Seiya esté hablando de un Aioros diferente?

El caballero se dio cuenta de que no podía ser nadie más que su hermano ¿Japón? ¿Entrenando a otros? ¿Qué estaba planeando al hacer que otros consiguieran armaduras? Al parecer su plan se estaba desarrollando, uno de aquellos a los que mandó a entrenar acababa de ganar su armadura… seguramente a los otros chicos a los que Seiya se refería tendrían cada uno su armadura.

\- Seiya…¿Cuándo se va de aquí? – preguntó Aioria, su tono de voz era serio.

\- Mañana. – respondió Marín – Mencionó justamente que iría a encontrarse con esos amigos… Aioria ¿Estás pensando en seguirlo?

\- No creo que preguntarle directamente a Seiya sea buena idea, menos si hay algún plan de acción detrás de todo esto. – respondió él – Lo mejor es seguirlo. Si es mi hermano quién está en Japón, tengo que verlo.

\- No puedes irte del santuario sin permiso del patriarca – añadió Marín.

\- Pero tampoco puedo decirle lo que acabas de comentarme. – respondió él – No es secreto que el patriarca no tiene completa confianza en mí, pero si lo que dice Seiya es cierto… sí mi hermano está ahí… Marín, soy yo quien debe enfrentarlo; soy yo quién debe restaurar el honor que él destrozó. El patriarca no me dejaría ir a averiguarlo, y no puede ser otro quién se enfrenté a él.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir permiso para irte? ¿O esperas que él no lo noté? – dijo ella.

\- Si son pocos días, tal vez no lo note. Pero si regreso con el cuerpo del traidor, definitivamente no creo que tenga problemas por haberme ido sin su autorización – dijo él, decidido.

\- Solo… ten cuidado, no sabemos realmente que está pasando. Aioria – dijo ella, levantando su mano para acariciar su rostro; aspecto que lo hizo salir del trance en el que se encontraba – Sin importar lo que haya pasado, es tu hermano ¿De verdad crees poder enfrentarlo? ¿Y si sales herido?

\- Tengo que enfrentarlo… es un traidor, Marín – respondió él, inclinando su rostro hacia la mano de ella, disfrutando momentáneamente de la caricia – Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Los problemas se olvidaron por un momento, la mano de Marín en su rostro era todo lo que existía en ese instante. Ella lo había hecho en automático, no lo pensó, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo. Aioria se concentró en el toque, cerrando los ojos, deseando poder encontrarse con la mirada de ella cuando los abriera. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando esa máscara con desilusión. Marín hubiera querido retirarla de su rostro, mostrarle finalmente lo mucho que él significaba para ella, pero no podía. Bajó su mano, rompiendo el pequeño hechizo que los había envuelto por unos minutos. Aioria suspiro, dejando salir su frustración por no poder verla, ni tener el valor de decirle que ella era más que una amiga para él.

\- Me iré mañana, seguiré a Seiya. – terminó por decir - Te veré en unos días. Nos vemos Marín.

Ella se quedó en el mismo lugar, viéndolo alejarse. Se sintió tonta por no poder decirle nada más que eso.

**Santuario, Casa de Leo**

Estaba ansioso, no podía negar eso. No sabía si era por posiblemente encontrarse con su hermano, por tener que luchar con él, por decepcionarse si al final de cuentas Seiya no se refería al Aioros que él conocía; inclusive lo sucedido con Marín lo tenía nervioso. Ya no estaba seguro de en qué sensación concentrarse.

\- Vaya, el león se mueve inquieto en la jaula – mencionó otro caballero dorado, que había entrado sin permiso a la casa.

\- ¿Se te olvida que tienes que pedir permiso para pasar, Máscara de muerte? – comentó Aioria, hastiado. No tenía deseos de estar lidiando con él.

\- Oye, si tú no estás atento en tu puesto, no es mi culpa que pueda pasar sin problemas – respondió el santo de cáncer.

\- Simplemente pasa y déjame tranquilo – indicó el de Leo.

Máscara de muerte simplemente sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Continúo su camino hacia la cámara del patriarca. No necesitaba decirle nada más al caballero de Leo, tenía toda la información necesaria para arruinarlo, después de todo, la plática que había tenido con Marín en la playa había sido de lo más interesante. Al patriarca le agradaría saber que había pistas de Aioros… y que el de Leo pensaba no decirle nada.

**Santuario, cámara del patriarca**

\- El patriarca no puede recibirlo ahora – comentó uno de los guardias.

\- La información que tengo no puede esperar – respondió el santo de cáncer, mirando burlonamente al guardia que trataba de impedirle la entrada.

\- Tenemos ordenes de no interrumpirlo – añadió el guardia.

\- Pues le va a gustar la interrupción – dijo el caballero, encendiendo su cosmos para hacerle saber a Saga que era urgente. De todas formas, el "patriarca" podía regresar a su concubina más tarde.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Una linda muchacha de cabello castaño salió de los aposentos, y la voz del patriarca se escuchó desde dentro.

\- Espero que realmente valga la pena, Máscara de muerte – habló en tono molesto, no estaba contento con la interrupción - Que pase – dijo, dirigiéndose al guardia, que se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso.

\- Por supuesto que vale la pena, _Patriarca._ – dijo, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, en una posición que era obviamente más una burla que una señal de respeto – Creo que estará interesado en cierta conversación entre el caballero de Leo y la caballero de Águila.

\- ¿A eso vienes? Los rumores de esos dos me tienen sin cuidado – dijo Saga, sin poder contener la molestia de haber sido interrumpido por esa pequeñez.

\- La supuesta relación entre esos dos también me tiene sin cuidado a mí, solo es algo que uso para sacar de quicio a Aioria. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver por ahora. – añadió Máscara de muerte – Creí que estaría más interesado en saber que hay pistas sobre el paradero del caballero de sagitario – añadió, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Saga se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, observando el rostro del santo de cáncer, intentando averiguar si éste decía la verdad.

\- ¿Qué tipo de pistas?

\- Al parecer el alumno de la caballero de águila acaba de obtener su armadura hoy – continuó hablando, observando que Saga asentía, después de todo él estuvo presente cuando Seiya venció a Cassius – y planea regresar a su país de origen, en donde comentó que alguien llamado _Aioros_ se encontraba entrenando a alguien más, entrenando a una _mujer_ ¿No le parece demasiada coincidencia? O su _gran excelencia_.

Para Saga era molesto que Máscara de muerte se burlara constantemente de él, pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón. No creía que se tratara de otro Aioros, que casualmente estaba entrenando a una chica… probablemente estaba preparando a Athena… eso era mala señal.

\- Aioria está enterado, y piensa seguir a ese tal Seiya hasta Japón, para averiguar que se esté refiriendo al mismo Aioros – observó como Saga estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia – Si te interesa, yo puedo seguir al de Leo, y traer al de sagitario – añadió.

\- No. – dijo Saga, tajante – Tú te quedas en el santuario. – notó la molestia en el rostro del caballero – Harías demasiado escándalo, la prudencia no es una de tus fortalezas. Pero sí vas a tener algo qué hacer. Considerando que la primera en enterarse fue la caballero de águila, tú te encargaras de vigilarla aquí. Mandaré a alguien más a vigilar a Aioria. Ahora retírate… enviaré tu pago en unas horas.

Máscara de muerte se dio la vuelta, claramente molesto por no poder seguir al de Leo, pero tenía como premio de consolación volverse la sombra de Marín, también le gustaba sacarla de quicio a ella. Por otra parte, su paga llegaría a su templo en poco tiempo, esperaba que fuera una concubina tan bonita como la última.

\- Guardia. – llamó Saga, una vez que Máscara de muerte se había retirado – Hazle saber al caballero de escorpio que solicito su presencia de inmediato.

El guardia se retiró de inmediato. Para Saga, Máscara de muerte no podría derrotar a Aioros… y si él realmente se había encargado de entrenar a Athena, sería mayor reto. Se requeriría de estrategia, mientras Aioria fuera una distracción para Aioros, Athena podría quedar vulnerable… y el único con la mente capaz de crear ese tipo de estrategia, era Milo de escorpio. La puerta se abrió a los pocos minutos, dejando entrar al caballero de la octava casa.

\- Me llamó, excelencia – dijo él, colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

\- Milo, hay una misión para ti. – comenzó Saga – Hay razones para creer que el traidor Aioros se encuentra en Japón. El caballero de Leo piensa dirigirse hacia allá, posiblemente para ayudar a su hermano. – Milo se sorprendió, consideraba que Aioria era de los más leales – Síguelo, pero no te metas en la batalla o reconciliación que ellos tengan, solamente mantente atento, necesito saber qué están planeando. Sin embargo, debes prestar atención en una persona en específico. Al parecer Aioros tiene una alumna, ella es importante. Es tú trabajo traer a esa alumna al santuario… pero si algo te lo impide, mátala – Milo no pudo ocultar su extrañeza al recibir esa orden, no consideraba que asesinar a una simple pupila sin armadura fuera honorable, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Sólo esperaba no tener inconvenientes en llevarla al santuario, prefería no tener que matarla.

\- Como usted diga excelencia, me prepararé para el viaje – El caballero de escorpio se levantó y salió.

Justamente cuando comenzaba a considerar que el de Leo podría ser un verdadero caballero leal a Athena, se iba para traicionar al santuario. El patriarca dijo que no interfiriera, pero si él notaba que la traición se repetía, no dudaría en acabar con Aioria.


	4. Reencuentro

**Grecia, santuario.**

¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo que ese maldito caballero había decidido convertirse en su sombra? Ya ni siquiera podía entrenar tranquila. De todos ¿Por qué justamente ese tenía que estar molestándola? Realmente Marín no tenía problemas con ningún caballero, de hecho, procuraba no entablar relaciones que no fueran de mera cortesía, con excepción de Aioria; pero Máscara de Muerte era el que más escalofríos le causaba. Todos esos rostros en su templo hacían que su piel se erizara. Tener que atravesar ese maldito templo para llegar a la casa de Leo era una de las razones por las que era más común que Aioria la visitara a ella, y no al revés.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo, Caballero de cáncer? – dijo Marín, en voz alta. Estaba tratando de entrenar a las afueras del coliseo, pero estaba segura de que Máscara de Muerte estaba escondido, muy cerca de ella.

\- Y yo que pensaba que sabía esconder mi cosmos. – respondió el santo. El sarcasmo era obvio – Bueno, a decir verdad, no estaba tratando de esconderme – decía la verdad, lo que quería era incomodar a la amazona – simplemente me preguntaba la razón de que tu gran _amigo_ Leo no te haya visitado en dos días ¿Sabes tú dónde puedo encontrarlo?

\- Caballero, el hecho de que pueda entablar una conversación con el caballero de Leo no indica que sepa dónde se encuentra todo el tiempo. Sus responsabilidades van más allá de las mías, así que desconozco su paradero ¿Me permite entrenar tranquila? – Marín respondió, notando inmediatamente el doble sentido de las palabras del santo; pero le preocupaba que justamente era el de cáncer el que había notado la ausencia de Aioria. Para ella, era peligroso que se lo comunicara al patriarca.

\- ¿La estoy molestando caballero de Águila? – comentó Máscara de muerte, la sonrisa burlona combinaba con su tono de voz – Vaya, y yo creyendo que podía acercarme a hacer una simple pregunta… pero ¿Acaso olvidas que soy tu superior y puedo hacerte cualquier consulta que se me venga en gana? Parece que el hecho de que seas caballero de plata, y yo de oro, te ha pasado inadvertido.

\- Estoy consciente de mi rango, caballero. – Marín podía sentir cómo el santo de cáncer estaba tratando de desestabilizarla, lo que no entendía era el por qué ¿Todo por notar que Aioria no estaba? Quería jugar con ella, inclusive había cambiado el tono _formal_ para hablarle; así que debía tener cuidado al responderle – Me hizo una pregunta, la respondí. Si no hay nada más que desee, debo volver a mi entrenamiento.

\- Que formalidades… en fin, me parece que tendré que buscar al caballero de Leo en otro lado – dijo finalmente, utilizando un falso tono resignado. Marín soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en cuánto lo vio lo suficientemente lejos. Estaba segura de que no se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente.

Máscara de muerte se había divertido desequilibrando a Marín, aunque debía admitir que la amazona tenía un buen autocontrol… pero él vería la forma de quitárselo y encontrar algo por lo cual requiriera castigo. Un cosmos conocido se cruzó con él, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento, pero podía percibir que el dueño del cosmos sí deseaba molestarlo a él.

\- Así que… ¿Ahora te gustan las amazonas? – la voz se escuchó detrás de Máscara de muerte - ¿O solamente es tu víctima reciente? Te recuerdo que a cierto León no le va a parecer que estés acosándola.

\- El gato me tiene sin cuidado… Y lo que yo pretenda con la mujer no te interesa Afrodita ¿Qué quieres? Además de molestarme – respondió el santo de cáncer.

\- Estamos de mal humor al parecer. – respondió, haciendo referencia únicamente a la contestación de Máscara de muerte – Considerando que prácticamente le estás dificultando respirar, creí que algo interesante habría en estar siguiéndola a todos lados… ¿Alguna información que te interese compartir? Dudo que sean aspectos románticos, por lo que debe ser información más valiosa.

\- Y te repito que lo que yo haga no te interesa. – habló. Comúnmente se llevaba bien con Afrodita, pero en ese momento estaba muy consciente de que su amigo solo buscaba fastidiarlo – Lárgate a poner tu coronita de flores en la cabeza y déjame tranquilo.

\- Destacas por tu amabilidad – comentó Afrodita, divertido por estar logrando su objetivo – pero por tu seguridad, te repito, a Aioria le va a molestar que estés tan al pendiente de esa caballero ¿Tan aburrido estás que buscas una pelea de 1 000 días?... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Leo en estos días… ¿Puede ser la razón de tu acoso?

\- ¿Por qué vienes a molestarme cuando ya sabes las cosas? – dijo el santo de cáncer. Conocía a Afrodita perfectamente, él no preguntaba nada, simplemente te guiaba para confirmar lo que ya sabía – Y para tu información, mi cosmos es infinitamente superior que el de ese idiota, no duraría ni horas contra mí.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. Cualquier pelea entre dorados terminaría en 1 000 días… y considerando que estas asfixiando a alguien muy especial para Leo… probablemente el que no dure horas seas tú. – Afrodita volvió a sonreír, logrando que Máscara de muerte lo viera con cara fastidiada – Aunque pasando a otro tema, la casa de escorpio también está vacía… dos caballeros dorados ausentes… Extraño ¿No?

\- Ahórratelo y dime lo que sabes tú. Es obvio, Afrodita, que no viniste a preguntarme nada. Vienes a decirme lo que tú conoces – Máscara de muerte estaba llegando a su límite, y Afrodita notó que su hora de juego había terminado.

\- Vaya, es una lástima que te hayas dedicado a seguir solamente a una parte de la ecuación cuando hay tantas otras incógnitas… que se encuentran viajando a la misma dirección… pero, qué sé yo… soy simplemente, el guardián de unas cuantas rosas… llevarlas en la cabeza no es tan mala idea después de todo. Me retiro, pero te aconsejo que uses tú cabeza para razonar, no para buscar nuevos rostros para la colección de tu templo – Afrodita se fue antes de que Máscara de muerte pudiera alcanzarlo con un golpe. Algo le había querido dar a entender, probablemente que Milo había sido asignado a la misión que él quería… o tal vez, algo más.

**Japón. Afueras de la mansión Kido**

Aioria llevaba un día en ese lugar. No había encontrado nada que lo pudiera relacionar a su hermano. Seiya había llegado directamente a una casa, donde había sido recibido efusivamente por otros jóvenes, entre ellos, una jovencita. Considero que esa sería la alumna que Marín había comentado, pero el único adulto a la vista era el que parecía ser un mayordomo, sin contar a la servidumbre. No había cosmos ni nada que pudiera dar relación a Aioros. Se quedaría solo un día más para estar seguro.

Milo, sin embargo, tenía otros planes en mente. Si bien no había ninguna razón para pensar que Aioros se encontraba en esa mansión, el caballero de sagitario no era la parte central de su misión. Su problema consistía en que no podía diferenciar si la única mujer presente en el grupo de jóvenes era aquella a quien debía llevar al santuario. Obviamente la chica tenía entrenamiento, se notaba en sus movimientos, no era una mujer ordinaria; la dificultad consistía en saber si el objetivo era ella. No quería acabar llevándose a la equivocada… además, algo en ella le llamaba la atención, pero no podía definir qué era… probablemente eran sus propias dudas sobre la muchacha, así que tendría que encontrar la forma de relacionarla a Aioros antes de hacer algo.

Aioros, por su parte; fue muy consciente de que Seiya no había llegado solo. El chico tendría su armadura, pero aún era inexperto, ni siquiera notó a los dos hombres siguiéndolo… aunque uno de ellos no parecía seguirlo a él directamente. Le dolió saber que uno de ellos era su hermano menor, y que no podía hacer nada para acercarse a él en el momento, Athena era prioridad, y si él se quedaba al lado de ella, la pondría en peligro, confirmando su verdadera identidad. Se quedó en las sombras, dejando a Saori reunirse con sus amigos indicándole que se quedara ahí con ellos, varios días, como si la casa que habitaban no estuviera; utilizando el pasaje secreto entre la mansión Kido y la casa que él habitaba con Saori para salir sin ser visto, escondiendo su cosmos para evitar ser detectado. Aioria debía estar realmente ansioso, su cosmos, aunque pequeño; era perfectamente perceptible. El otro cosmos presente, era aún más pequeño, y difícil de identificar; quien quiera que fuera, seguramente un dorado, estaba más enfocado. Aioros no podía correr riesgos. Esperaría a que ambos se fueran, y después, Athena y sus nuevos caballeros de bronce, tendrían que regresar al santuario.

**Japón. Interiores de la mansión Kido**

Saori había salido corriendo de la mansión para recibir a Seiya, estaba completamente feliz de volver a ver a aquellos niños con los que compartió su infancia. El mismo recibimiento se había dado el día anterior, cuando Shun, Shyriu y Hyoga habían regresado finalmente. El único que faltaba era Ikki, pero nadie sabía que había ocurrido con él, para desgracia de Shun. Al menos, ahora Saori se sentía más completa; a pesar de que, en el fondo, le molestaba saber que ella era la única sin armadura.

\- ¿Pero por qué no puedo verlas? – Saori estaba haciendo un berrinche – Ustedes ya tienen sus armaduras, yo no tengo ninguna. Déjenme verlas ¿Sí?

\- Lo sentimos Saori – comentó Shyriu – tenemos prohibido usarlas si la situación no lo amerita, es un mal uso de ellas.

\- Yo podría sacar la mía – añadió Seiya – pero es más satisfactorio escucharte chillar por no tener una, así que no te la voy a enseñar.

\- Eso me hace preguntar, Saori ¿Cuál es la armadura para la que aplicabas? ¿Por qué no la tienes? – añadió Shun, siempre amable.

\- Por inútil, por eso – comentó Seiya, ganándose un buen golpe en la nuca por parte de la chica, logrando que Hyoga comenzara a reír.

\- Idiota. – añadió ella, mirando a Seiya reprobatoriamente, para después dirigir su atención a Shun – Honestamente, no sé cuál es la armadura que debería tener… mi maestro… simplemente me dice que es _diferente_… y que no estoy lista para ella – su tono de voz se volvió triste.

\- Te dije que era por inútil – Seiya volvió a hablar, pero Saori tardó poco en utilizar una patada para tirarlo al suelo. Está vez Hyoga tuvo que abrazar su estómago para contener la estruendosa risa.

\- Creo que Saori acaba de demostrarte que es todo, menos inútil. – comentó Shyriu con una sonrisa – Deberías tratarla con más respeto.

\- ¡Estaba distraído! No es que ella sea mejor que yo – Seiya estaba levantándose mientras lo decía.

\- ¿Es por eso que tú no usas máscara, Saori? ¿Por qué aún no tienes armadura? Es extraño, según tengo entendido, aún si son aprendices utilizan una máscara, pero es posible que se les asigne una hasta que consigan ser una caballero de Athena – Shun habló, haciendo caso omiso a las bromas de Seiya.

\- ¿Máscara? – respondió Saori, pero la duda se reflejaba también en el semblante de Shyriu y Hyoga.

\- Es verdad, Shun, si tú no lo dices no lo hubiera relacionado. – añadió Seiya – Las aprendices llevan máscara. Mi maestra usaba una siempre, decía que no podía quitársela, que era el símbolo de las mujeres al servicio de la diosa Athena… pero si tú estás entrenando para eso también ¿Por qué no llevas una?

\- Yo ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba una máscara. – respondió Saori, sintiéndose molesta de no tener la información completa… pero también de la posibilidad de llevar una máscara toda su vida – Mi maestro no me dijo nada de eso.

\- Bueno, Saori, si la necesitaras, el maestro Aioros ya te hubiera dado una. – dijo Hyoga – No creo que haya que preocuparse por eso.

\- El pato tiene razón – dijo Seiya, esta vez ganándose dos golpes, uno por parte de Hyoga y otro de Saori - ¡Hey! ¡Como que ya fueron muchos golpes!

\- Y seguirán hasta que te comportes, caballito de feria. – añadió Saori, está vez ocasionando la risa de todos, a excepción de Seiya.

\- Te recuerdo que yo sí tengo armadura, y tú no; por lo que yo soy mejor que tú, así que tengo derecho a expresarme como me dé la gana – lanzó Seiya, a manera de reto, y Saori lo entendió.

\- ¿Quieres que te compruebe que sin armadura te puedo quebrar las patas, caballito? – dijo ella, aceptando el reto.

\- Ahí van… - dijo Shyriu, recordando la camaradería competitiva entre Seiya y Saori cuando se trataba de entrenamientos.

\- ¿No se cansan de eso? – añadió Shun.

\- Aparentemente los años no pasan… ¿Vamos a comer mientras ellos dos se miden peleando? – dijo Hyoga, conociendo el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Los tres amigos asintieron, alejándose hacia la cocina mientras que Seiya y Saori comenzaban a pelear en la sala, volteando los sillones y varias mesitas de centro; hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde tenían espacio para moverse sin causar tanto destrozo.

Los dos jóvenes continuaban su pelea, recordando los tiempos compartidos de niños; pero ahora con técnicas diferentes, aprendidas de sus respectivos maestros… sin notar a los dos caballeros dorados pendientes de la interacción, y sin saber que uno de ellos había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Saori Kido utilizaba movimientos propios del caballero de Sagitario.

**Japón, Afueras de la mansión Kido**

No estaba equivocado, esa muchacha se movía igual que Aioros. No había duda de que él estaba ahí, pero ¿Dónde? Comenzaba a exasperarse, no quería desperdiciar más tiempo, así que decidió actuar, ingresando directamente al jardín donde los jóvenes entrenaban.

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Saori, al notar la intrusión; quedando asombrada al ver que el hombre llevaba puesta una armadura de oro.

\- ¿Aioria?... – habló Seiya, interrumpiendo el ejercicio que había estado llevando a cabo – digo, caballero de Leo ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Seiya. – respondió el santo a manera de saludo – Lamento la interrupción, pero me temo que me estoy quedando sin posibilidades. – dirigió su atención a Saori – Señorita, tengo que averiguar quién la ha entrenado ¿Dónde está su maestro?

\- Pero… Seiya ¿Tú lo conoces? – agregó Saori, sorprendida, no comprendiendo la pregunta. Después giró su atención al caballero - ¿Eres un caballero dorado?... ¿Por qué quieres saber quién es mi maestro?...

\- Saori – inició Seiya – él es Aioria, el caballero dorado de Leo… Yo… llegué a verlo algunas veces en Grecia, cuando entrenaba con Marín… pero, no entiendo…

\- Comprendo que esto es inesperado – dijo Aioria con cierto aire de impaciencia – pero me es urgente encontrar a tu maestro. Su nombre es Aioros ¿No es así?

\- ¿Conoces a mi maestro? – preguntó Saori - ¿Cómo lo conoces?... – y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el caballero frente a ella tenía un gran parecido con su maestro - ¿Quién eres?

\- Aioros es mi hermano. – dijo él, su tono era cansado, estaba perdiendo tiempo ahora que estaba seguro de que ella conocía a Aioros – Y es urgente saber en dónde está. – su cosmos comenzó a elevarse – No deseo pelear contra ustedes, así que díganme dónde encontrarlo.

Ni Saori ni Seiya comprendían. Si realmente era su hermano ¿Por qué su cosmos era agresivo? No es como se supone que busques a algún familiar. Algo no estaba bien, y ninguno estaba seguro de qué hacer. Seiya instintivamente se colocó frente a Saori, mientras que los demás salían de la mansión con semblante preocupado; habían percibido un cosmos ajeno al lugar.

\- Aquí estoy, Aioria. – La voz de Aioros se escuchó a la izquierda de donde los jóvenes estaban poniéndose en guardia – Hermano… esperaba reencontrarme contigo en mejores condiciones… lamento que eso ya no sea posible, pero debes saber que no deseo pelear contigo.

El cosmos de Aioria se elevó al instante.

\- Tú no tendrás deseos de pelear _hermano_ ¡Pero yo sí tengo deseos de eliminar a un traidor! ¡Plasma relámpago! - dijo, lanzando su ataque, que fue esquivado difícilmente por Aioros; creando una onda expansiva que lanzó al suelo a todos los demás.

\- ¡Saquen a Saori de aquí en este instante! – gritó Aioros, comprendiendo que tendría que pelear con su hermano antes de que él se dignara a escucharlo. Inmediatamente después la armadura de sagitario lo vistió.

\- ¡No! ¡Maestro! – exclamó Saori, levantándose trabajosamente. Tanto ella como los demás chicos estaban asombrados, era la primera vez que lo veían con la armadura dorada.

Aioria levantó su puño hacia sagitario, quien colocó sus brazos en cruz para soportar el fuerte golpe, logrando la formación de un pequeño cráter a sus pies; resultado de la fuerza utilizada para resistir el ataque.

\- ¡¿No hablé claro?! ¡Llévense a Saori y protéjanla pase lo que pase! – Aioros volvió a dar la orden, intentando evitar los golpes de su hermano; no deseaba pelear mientras Saori estuviera cerca, podría salir lastimada.

Todos los caballeros de bronce se movieron por fin. Originalmente deseaban ayudar a Aioros, principalmente Seiya, que no entendía el comportamiento del caballero que él había conocido; pero el de sagitario les había dicho que se llevaran a Saori. Nadie comprendió exactamente el por qué, pero ya no se detuvieron a averiguar la razón. Seiya la tomó del brazo, jalándola, ya que ella estaba pendiente de su maestro. Fue hasta que Hyoga tomó su otro brazo que Saori reaccionó, dejando que sus amigos la arrastraran. Una vez que Aioros confirmó que todos estaban a una distancia prudente, comenzó a lanzar los ataques ofensivos, haciendo retroceder a Aioria.

\- No deseo lastimar a los demás Aioros – agregó el santo de Leo, dirigiendo un nuevo ataque – por eso les permití alejarse ¿Tanto te importan ellos? ¿Tanto te importa tu alumna? ¿O lo que planeabas hacer con ellos es más importante? Mira que invadir el santuario con caballeros de bronce no es la mejor estrategia ¡Colmillo de León!

Aioros esquivó el ataque elevándose, realmente no deseaba luchar contra su hermano, pero comprendía que debía comenzar a utilizar ataques más fuertes o no podría frenarlo.

\- ¡Nadie aquí planea invadir el santuario! ¡Yo jamás traicioné a Athena! ¡Trueno atómico! – Aioros atacó desde arriba. Aioria intentó moverse, pero tardó una fracción de segundo, por lo que el golpe le dio de lleno, arrojándolo contra el suelo - ¡La joven que viste es Athena!

Aioria estaba incorporándose cuando escuchó la última parte, se quedó sorprendido de momento, pero logró recuperarse de la impresión. Por su puesto que no confiaría en nada de lo que su hermano le dijera, él era un traidor; solo estaba intentando confundirlo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a la diosa Athena! ¡Plasma relámpago! – la indignación en Aioria fue suficiente como para sumar fuerzas a su ataque, de manera que el santo de sagitario no pudo evitarlo está vez, por lo que fue lanzado contra una de las paredes de la mansión. Su figura quedó clavada.

\- No estoy mintiendo, Aioria. – habló Aioros. El dolor del golpe recibido se percibía en su voz – Yo no estoy planeando nada contra el santuario. Mi única misión es proteger a Athena, y lo he hecho desde que era una bebé… desde que Saga usurpó el puesto del patriarca e intentó asesinarla ¿Por qué crees que le pedí a los caballeros de bronce que la cuidaran sin importar qué?

\- No te creo. Ella es la única sin armadura y es tu alumna, es claro que vas a pedirles que la cuiden, está en desventaja; nada tiene que ver con tus mentiras sobre ella. – Aioria ya estaba intentado golpear a su hermano nuevamente, pero éste logró esquivar los golpes, aunque debía reconocer que se movía muy rápido. Todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, su hermano menor había entrenado correctamente, era muy hábil – La diosa Athena esta resguardada en el santuario, protegida por el patriarca… protegida de traidores como tú ¡Colmillo de León!

De nueva cuenta le fue imposible evitar el ataque. No había contado con las nuevas habilidades de Aioria, así como su propia falta de práctica… esa batalla estaba por extenderse, pero Aioros no quería tardar más, aún faltaba otro caballero… y ese no se había presentado. Estaba preocupado por lo que eso significaba.

\- Aioria… tienes que creerme – habló Aioros, levantándose después del ataque recibido – Soy leal a Athena, tú… tú me conoces, sabes quien soy ¿Me crees capaz de intentar asesinar a la diosa a la que hemos jurado lealtad? – sus palabras estaban penetrando en la mente del caballero de Leo, se notaba en su mirada – Tuve que sacarla de ahí, no pude regresar… aunque hubiera querido regresar por ti, hermano… jamás quise dejarte solo… pero… soy un caballero al servicio de Athena, ella es mi prioridad… nuestra prioridad ¿Lo entiendes no?

El pecho de Aioria dolía. Acababa de recordar lo que sintió cuando se le informó que su hermano lo había abandonado, que era un traidor. Recordó de golpe toda la desconfianza impuesta sobre él, aunque no era responsable; para todos fue más fácil descargar la frustración con él. Aún era un niño… y estaba solo. Se había esforzado tanto en probar su lealtad, siempre con la sombra de las acciones de Aioros sobre él… pero deseaba tanto creer en sus palabras, no debía hacerlo, pero quería creerlas.

\- No puedo creerte, hermano. – Aioria habló, está vez más tranquilo, sin lanzar ningún ataque; enfocando su mirada en los ojos del de sagitario.

\- Aioria, debes creerme. Confía en mí. – dijo él, entrando también en un estado de calma – No soy un traidor. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, por ella, Athena está aquí; es esa muchacha. Ayúdame a protegerla, no está segura… menos ahora que alguien te ha seguido a ti.

Esas últimas palabras desestabilizaron al santo de Leo ¿Alguien lo había seguido? No se percató de nada… pero si era verdad, había sido su culpa; estaba tan absorto en su propia situación que no notaba nada a su alrededor.

\- ¿Me han seguido? – preguntó Aioria, confundido - ¿Cómo sabes tú que alguien me ha seguido a mí?

\- Se percibió en el momento en que llegaste. – aclaró Aioros – No te diste cuenta al parecer… yo casi no lo siento, sabe apagar su cosmos; pero había pequeños indicios. Dime, hermano ¿Por qué razón enviarían a alguien del santuario a seguirte? Porque estoy seguro de que tú no estás aquí por alguna misión específica… de ser así, estarías enfocado en Saori, no en mí.

\- ¿En Saori? ¿Tu alumna? – la confusión comenzó a tomar su lugar ¿Era posible que Aioros estuviera diciendo la verdad? - ¿En realidad crees que ella es Athena?

\- No lo creo Aioria, lo sé. – el caballero de sagitario apagó su cosmos, no deseaba seguir peleando, pero la seguridad de Saori estaba poniéndolo nervioso – La he entrenado lo más que me ha sido posible, pero… no es rival para un caballero dorado aun, pueden lastimarla. Por esa razón hay cuatro caballeros de bronce con ella… pero tampoco podrán contra aquel que vino siguiéndote. Debemos protegerla… hermano, tan solo… déjame demostrarte que estoy del lado correcto.

Aioria dudaba de lo que escuchaba, pero era tanta su necesidad de acercarse a su hermano que estaba considerando la oferta ¿Ya estaba ahí no? Podía darle la oportunidad de probarle que estaba diciendo la verdad. El caballero de Leo abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió, pues se vio interrumpido al percibir la elevación repentina de seis cosmos, lejos de donde se encontraban. Solamente pudo reconocer uno de ellos… Milo de escorpio.

La cara tranquila de Aioros se transformó, expresando su miedo. Un caballero dorado estaba atacando al grupo donde Saori se encontraba. No lo dudó, dejó a su hermano aún estupefacto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde la batalla de cosmos se percibía.

Llegando al lugar, los cuatro caballeros de bronce estaban semiconscientes en el suelo, tenían heridas sangrantes… y Saori no estaba.


	5. Estrategias

**Saludos Lectores. No sé si la historia va siendo de su agrado, puesto que nadie me ha dejado reviews; pero espero que les vaya gustando. Este capítulo tiene un OC y sé que a muchos no nos agradan este tipo de personajes (Sí, a mi tampoco), pero considero que por ahora es necesario para conseguir la trama (No será un personaje permanente). No planeo mantener muchos personajes de este tipo de todas formas, me gustan más los originales.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Japón. Afueras de la mansión Kido**

Bueno, honestamente estaba esperando un reencuentro fraternal, pero era obvio que Aioria no había buscado a su hermano para eso. De alguna manera, lo hacía sentirse mejor respecto a él. Había pensado que todo se trataba de sentimentalismos, pero el caballero seguía leal al santuario. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que terminó por llamar su atención. El de sagitario había dado la orden de llevarse a la chica, y era acompañada de cuatro bronces… no serían rivales, pero estaba seguro de que iban a ponérselo más difícil. No había problema, ya estaba aburriéndose y necesitaba divertirse un poco. Dejó a los hermanos arreglar sus problemas, ya después le informaría al patriarca. Ahora lo que importaba, era seguir sus órdenes.

**Japón. Bosque cercano a mansión Kido**

\- ¡Tenemos que regresar! – Saori exclamaba mientras era arrastrada por sus compañeros lejos de donde la batalla entre caballeros de oro había comenzado.

\- ¡Deja de ponerte difícil! – gritó Seiya. Saori estaba claramente alterada y estaba poniendo mucha resistencia. Estaba bien entrenada, así que requirió toda la atención tanto de él como de Hyoga para poder moverla a una velocidad considerable.

\- Saori, por favor, tienes que cooperar. – añadió Shun, dando vistazos a su espalda para asegurarse de que el nuevo caballero no estaba siguiéndolos – El maestro nos dijo que teníamos que sacarte de ahí.

\- ¡Lo dejamos solo! ¡Poco me importa si ordenó que me fuera! – Saori se plantó inmediatamente, sacudiéndose a sus compañeros - ¡No soy una niña indefensa! ¡Sé pelear! ¡No tenía que sacarme de ahí porque soy la única sin armadura!

\- Saori. – comenzó Shyriu, tratando de calmarla – Ellos son caballeros dorados, todos vimos la armadura vistiendo al maestro… ese tipo de batallas… nosotros no podemos intervenir. Si ellos continúan la pelea, la fuerza desatada puede ser demasiada… y dañar lo que sea que esté cerca. Comprende que eso nos incluye a nosotros, tengamos armadura o no.

\- El maestro es fuerte – añadió Shun – no debes preocuparte por él… pero él efectivamente se ha preocupado por nosotros. Nos dijo que te protegiéramos precisamente porque eres más vulnerable sin armadura, pero no significa que nosotros no estemos en peligro también. Por favor, intenta…

Shun no terminó de hablar, sus cadenas comenzaron a agitarse en ese momento. Todos observaron la reacción de la armadura de Andrómeda y se pusieron alerta. Sabían que significaba que había un enemigo cerca. Percibieron un cosmos amenazante, y fuerte. La cadena de Andrómeda se disparó hacia un punto a su derecha, pero la sombra que Shun había intentado atacar la evitó fácilmente, aterrizando frente al grupo.

\- Es un caballero dorado – dijo Hyoga, sorprendido. Ahora había dos caballeros dorados desconocidos para ellos.

\- Milo de escorpio – habló el santo, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro – y ustedes no son más que simples bronces. Esas cadenas no pueden dañarme niño. – Shun se mostró ofendido por el comentario – Y tampoco pueden ustedes – continúo, dirigiendo su atención a los demás, enfocando su mirada en Saori – Vengo por ella, tengo órdenes de llevarla al santuario; así que sería mejor que se quiten de mi camino… a menos que quieran morir – su tono de voz dejaba claro que no esperaba que ellos se rindieran fácilmente, deseaba pelear.

\- No te la vas a llevar a ningún lado – respondió Seiya, colocando a Saori detrás de él. Los demás caballeros imitaron su movimiento, quedando todos frente a la chica.

Saori estaba sorprendida ¿Qué quería el santuario con ella en específico? Además, el caballero de escorpio la intimidaba. El santo de Leo había sido propio y tranquilo al presentarse, no los asustó, únicamente los había confundido… pero el que tenían de frente era otra cosa, había violencia en su cosmos, eso no le gustaba. Y juntando todo, se sentía como el eslabón que no encajaba. Las armaduras de sus amigos habían llegado a ellos en cuanto el de Leo se presentó, pero para ella no había nada. Sus amigos se estaban arriesgando… porque ella era la más débil. Y lo detestaba.

\- Ninguno de ustedes es digno rival, así que comencemos. Mientras más rápido los mate, más rápido cumpliré mi misión – añadió el de escorpio, denotando sarcasmo.

\- ¡No vamos a permitirte acercarte a ella! ¡Meteoro de pegaso! – Seiya fue el primero en atacar, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el de escorpio ni siquiera necesitó moverse de su lugar para bloquear su golpe con un solo brazo – Pero… ¿Cómo? Detuvo mis meteoros…

\- ¿Aún crees que tienes oportunidad bronce? – Milo lo observó, sonriendo - ¡No eres más que un debilucho! ¡Aguja escarlata!

Seiya sintió la aguja atravesando su pierna izquierda, llenándolo de dolor. Los demás miraron asombrados, la velocidad del ataque había sido impresionante.

\- ¡Cadena nebular! – Shun lanzó su ataque, pero Milo las esquivó fácilmente de un salto. Aspecto que el de escorpio aprovecho para lanzar una aguja en su dirección, enterrándola en su codo derecho, justamente en la parte que su armadura no cubría.

\- ¡Shun! – exclamó Shyriu, preocupado por ver a su amigo tomarse el brazo con dolor. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el santo de oro - ¡Los 100 dragones de Rozan!

Milo pudo esquivar solo una parte del ataque, recibiendo la otra en el hombro. Al inicio sonrió, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el golpe le había hecho un corte en el hombro. Al parecer no eran bronces comunes, uno de ellos pudo herirlo… no que fuera de gravedad o algo de que preocuparse. Rápidamente lanzó una aguja, sorprendiéndose al notar como el caballero de dragón se cubría con su escudo, no pensó que pudiera moverse a la velocidad necesaria para evitar su aguja.

\- ¡Polvo de diamantes! – Lanzó Hyoga, aprovechando la distracción del caballero dorado.

El hielo cubrió el brazo de Milo, impidiéndole momentáneamente lanzar más agujas; sin embargo, el caballero de oro pudo romper el hielo sin problema, manteniendo la sonrisa orgullosa sobre su rostro.

\- Debo admitir, que lo están haciendo entretenido – Milo habló, su tono era divertido – pero aún cuando todos me ataquen a la vez, ninguno puede derrotarme.

Los jóvenes estaban impresionados, pues ninguno de sus ataques había hecho un daño considerable. Milo planeaba continuar la batalla, levantando su brazo para lanzar una aguja en dirección de Hyoga cuando, repentinamente, sintió el cosmos de Aiora y su hermano apagarse. La batalla entre ellos se había terminado, lo que indicaba que, si el de Leo había perdido, o se había puesto del lado del de sagitario; sería este último el que no tardaría en llegar hasta donde estaban, y él no podía perder el tiempo en una batalla de 1 000 días… peor aún si Aioria quería pelear también. Estuvo tentado a esperarlos y probar su potencial, siempre había querido medir fuerzas con el león, pero él no tenía esa orden… su batalla tendría que esperar.

\- Al parecer se me terminó el tiempo. – comentó el de escorpio con ironía – Es una lástima, deseaba mostrarles lo lejos que están de mi nivel… pero ya será en otra ocasión, por ahora ¡Restricción!

Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron paralizados al instante, siendo Seiya y Shiryu los que temblaban, intentando liberarse de la parálisis causada por el caballero de escorpio.

\- Era lógico, son solo niños. Todos ustedes me tienen miedo. Mi ataque surte efecto contra aquellos que me temen. – mencionó el santo de oro – Pero puedo ver que unos de ustedes están indecisos… y no tardarán en liberarse; así que evitaré que les dé por seguirme ¡Aguja escarlata!

A velocidad de la luz, el santo clavó cuatro agujas a cada unos de los caballeros de bronce, quienes cayeron de rodillas retorciéndose del dolor. Estaba por poner su atención en Saori, cuando fue sorprendido por una fuerte patada a la parte trasera de su rodilla, obligándolo a caer apoyando únicamente una pierna. El santo alzó la mirada sorprendido, notando que había sido precisamente la chica quien lo había atacado… y había logrado doblarlo. No le había causado daño, ni siquiera dolor; pues la armadura lo protegió correctamente, pero había atacado el punto exacto que obligaría a su articulación a doblarse, había aplicado la fuerza y estrategia necesaria para que él perdiera el equilibrio. Ella sola había vencido la restricción y lo atacó antes de que él pudiera verlo.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba… - dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Su orgullo estaba herido, una simple aprendiz lo había desequilibrado.

\- Acabas de atacar a mis amigos. – habló sin desviar la mirada. Sus ojos azules mostraban determinación, así como enojo y frustración – No tengo idea de qué podría querer el santuario conmigo, pero no creas que te va a ser fácil llevarme allá.

\- Me estoy dando cuenta de eso. – respondió, está vez no sonreía. Se sentía demasiado defraudado por haber permitido un golpe de alguien como ella – Pero pienso obedecer mis órdenes, niña.

Saori no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la velocidad del caballero de escorpio era superior a la suya. Ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando la mano de Milo la golpeó en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente al instante. Él rápidamente detuvo su caída, la tomó en brazos y se fue, apagando su cosmos para evitar que Aioros pudiera seguirlo. A pesar de que su ego se vio afectado por la joven, él tenía su propio código y no tenía intenciones de herir a la muchacha para llevársela; guerrera o no, seguía siendo una niña; él no le haría daño mientras no fuera necesario.

Los bronces únicamente pudieron ver a Milo irse con Saori, no habían reaccionado a tiempo, pues aún estaban luchando por ponerse de pie debido al dolor de las agujas que atravesaron sus cuerpos. Seiya se quedó mirando en la dirección por la cual los vio desaparecer, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

**Grecia. Santuario**

\- ¿Me mandó llamar, excelencia? – la mujer habló en voz baja, temerosa. Estaba de espaldas al Patriarca, con la cabeza baja.

\- Así es – respondió Saga, pasando por alto el hecho de que la mujer estaba tan nerviosa que olvidó que debía arrodillarse frente a él. Al final, lo que deseaba era averiguar si podía serle de utilidad… y ser descortés podría dar el efecto contrario - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí, Cadie?

\- Aproximadamente cinco años, señor – Cadie estaba completamente nerviosa, sólo una vez había sido llamada a la cámara del patriarca; y eso fue cuando ingresó a trabajar ahí. Él simplemente se había quedado quieto, ella suponía que la observaba detrás de esa máscara, inspeccionando si valía la pena tenerla ahí. Al final, simplemente asintió y un guardia la sacó de ahí. Después de eso no hubo ningún tipo de contacto, ella simplemente era una cocinera.

\- ¿Te has sentido cómoda estos años? – preguntó Saga. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pasara con ella, pero para lo que había planeado, necesitaba que ella se sintiera bien; después de todo, ella tendría que convencer a alguien más de ayudarlo.

\- Claro que sí, excelencia – ella respondió dudando, no porque no estuviera conforme con su empleo, sino porque le pareció una pregunta extraña. Había agradecido que no se le pidiera ser concubina, de alguna manera, era como si ella tuviera privilegios que otras no tenían… y no entendía por qué, pero no le molestaba.

\- Tengo entendido que tienes una hija – afirmó Saga, girándose para mirar los ojos azules de la mujer; sin embargo, lo que notó en ellos no fue de su agrado.

\- No, señor. No tengo ningún hijo – ella respondió un tanto ofendida, pero no estaba segura de cual era la reacción del patriarca. Su máscara no develaba nada.

Saga no se esperaba eso. Creía que al mencionar a su hija la mujer se pondría triste, melancólica, o probablemente derramaría lágrimas; después de todo, su hija debió desaparecer de su lado al momento de nacer ¿Por qué negaba que había dejado descendencia? ¿Le sería doloroso recordarlo? Tenía que averiguar como utilizarla para su beneficio, porque no había duda de que ella había dado a luz a la reencarnación actual de Athena, el había investigado eso a fondo. Era ella sin duda.

\- ¿Por qué habría razón para mentir? – dijo él, un tanto amenazante, logrando que la mujer temblara. Él no había tenido intención de incomodarla, pero tampoco le gustaba estar jugando a ser amable.

\- No… yo no… - ella quiso volver a negarlo, pero el miedo le hizo pensar que lo mejor sería sincerarse de alguna forma, tal vez eso le evitaría algún castigo – Disculpe, excelencia, no creí que mi historia personal fuera algo importante. Mi… hija, murió al nacer, así que no me gusta hablar de ella.

\- Y ahí vamos con más mentiras. – dijo él, logrando sonar decepcionado cuando realmente se estaba impacientando - Ambos sabemos que no fue así. Esta vez voy a pedirte que dejes de mentir, Cadie – el tono de voz empleado por Saga no fue violento, pero fue suficiente para que ella pasara saliva con dificultad.

\- Excelencia… perdóneme, no es un tema que me agrade. – habló ella, intentando disculparse – Tuve una niña, pero… pero ella desapareció al poco tiempo de nacer, yo… no sé qué pasó, lo juro – estaba nerviosa pues pensaba que su superior no le creería esta vez.

\- ¿Y por qué el esmero en ocultarla? ¿Tanto te dolió perderla? – Se estaba confundiendo ¿Qué no a una madre le duele separase de sus hijos?

\- No, señor… yo… yo no la quería. – admitió, manteniendo la vista en el suelo – Cuando desapareció… fue un alivio para mí.

Así que ahí estaba la verdad… bueno, eso complicaba las cosas. Había esperado que ella lo ayudara a convencer a Athena de unirse a él en lugar de combatirlo, era el plan B en caso de que no pudiera encontrarla y asesinarla antes de que ella pudiera hacerle frente. Supuso que, en caso de no poder contra ella, bien podría usar a su madre para conmoverla y así, tenerla bajo su control. Él podría seguir en el poder mientras que Athena, que ahora era más humana que antes, se entretenía jugando a la _familia_ con su madre; pero, si esa mujer no sentía nada por su hija, sería más difícil manipular la humanidad de la diosa. Pensó que mantener a esa mujer contenta había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo considerando la cantidad de santos y guardias que habían solicitado su _compañía_, a lo que él había tenido que dar la orden de prohibición, pensando que ella debía contarle a su hija lo _maravillosa _que había sido su estadía, que algún tipo de acuerdo sería posible. Ahora sabía que no tenía caso. Era momento de el plan C.

\- Debo admitir que es una lástima. – dijo él, olvidándose por completo de la cordialidad prestada, ahora no lo necesitaba – Estuviste aquí cinco años, en un puesto privilegiado, he de admitir; pero ahora no me sirves, así que mientras decido qué hacer contigo, tus obligaciones serán _diferentes_.

Cadie levantó la vista, estaba más allá de nerviosa ¿Qué había pasado? Al parecer esa maldita niña la perseguía aún después de tantos años… la odiaba más que antes; era la segunda vez que le arruinaba la vida.

\- Ahora retírate, en un momento te informaran de tus nuevas obligaciones – terminó de decir, girándose hasta su trono sin volver a verla.

Saga estaba planeando cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Si Milo regresaba con Athena viva, su idea principal para ganársela se había ido por el drenaje… pero, si de algo podía estar seguro, es que la diosa no tendría idea de que la humana que le dio a luz la odiaba… probablemente esa niña todavía guardara la ilusión de encontrarla en algún momento. La humanidad de Athena aún podría jugar a su favor. Él probablemente no podría acercarse lo suficiente para asesinarla… pero su madre sí; solamente debía darle las herramientas correctas. Bien, si en este momento Cadie odiaba a su hija, él se encargaría que la odiara hasta el punto de ser capaz de matarla.

**Japón. Afueras de Tokio**

La chica aún no despertaba. Milo prefirió detenerse una vez que estuvo seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectado. Quería repasar su plan para llevarse a esa niña hasta el santuario. Él estaba de pie, recargado en uno de los árboles de ese inmenso bosque. Su mirada estaba fija en la muchacha inconsciente, acostada cerca de él. Su mente no podía dejar de repasar los detalles del momento en el que esa simple niña había logrado lo que nadie había hecho hasta ahora ¿Había estado demasiado distraído? ¿Se había confiado? Sabía que ella era una aprendiz, algo de conocimiento de batalla tendría, pero de ahí a doblegarlo ¡Ni siquiera los bronces que portaban armadura habían hecho eso! Estaba frustrado, y molesto consigo mismo. Si ella lo había enfrentado sin poseer armadura y estando preocupada por sus compañeros ¿Qué no haría cuando despertara y notara que estaba sola? Al parecer, ella era de cuidado, y él no iba a distraerse nuevamente. Siguió observándola, comenzando a notar otros detalles. La chica era bonita, muy bonita; su piel parecía suave, y su cabello lila estaba regado por el suelo, soltando destellos con cada rayo de sol que lo tocaba. Sus labios eran ligeramente rosados, le dio curiosidad saber si serían igual de suaves de lo que su piel parecía ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Cambió de posición y sacudió su cabeza, primero se distraía en medio de una batalla y ahora le daba por notar detalles ¿Qué tenía esa chica? Estaba comenzando a pensar que el patriarca conocía mucho más sobre ella de lo que él podía imaginar.

Saori comenzó a moverse, poniendo a Milo en alerta. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, confundida, pero pronto logró enfocar la figura del caballero, así que intentó levantarse y ponerse en posición de defensa; pero un mareo le impidió incorporarse.

\- Quédate acostada mientras te recuperas. – le dijo, notando la mirada de odio que ella le dirigía – No voy a lastimarte… mientras te comportes.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero comportarme? – soltó ella, aún desde el suelo, seguía intentando levantarse.

\- Que no creo que quieras que vuelva a dejarte inconsciente. – respondió él – Aunque eso podemos corregirlo – añadió, dando un paso hacia adelante, riendo cuando vio como ella se hizo hacia atrás - ¿Así que no te ibas a comportar?

Saori se sintió tonta por haberle demostrado que sí estaba nerviosa, pero considerando lo fácil que había sido para él noquearla, tenía que planear bien cómo escapar. Por ahora era más seguro seguir sus indicaciones.

\- ¿Por qué me llevas al santuario? – preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie al fin.

\- No sé y no me importa… y tampoco me gustan las preguntas – dijo en tono serio. Al parecer, tampoco sería fácil sacarle información – Nos vamos de aquí en unos minutos.

\- ¿Cómo piensas llevar una rehén hasta Grecia? – Saori volvió a preguntar – Porque no pienso ir sin oponer algo de resistencia.

\- Es tu decisión si vas por tu propio pie o inconsciente. Me gusta más la segunda opción – respondió Milo, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó el nerviosismo en Saori.

Esta bien, parecía que ese caballero no estaba dispuesto a darle algo de información, y a ella le convenía estar despierta para cuando la oportunidad de escapar se presentara.

\- ¿No se supone que estas al servicio de la diosa Athena? – Saori preguntó.

\- No, no se supone. Lo estoy – aclaró él, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde había salido esa duda.

\- Pues yo también. Me están entrenando para eso, igual que a mis compañeros ¿Por qué razón nos atacaste? Y si al santuario le interesa tanto mi presencia ¿Por qué no simplemente pedirme que fuera? ¿Por qué llevarme a la fuerza?

\- Lo que seas no es importante. – respondió el de escorpio – Mis ordenes son llevarte al santuario, y esos bronces quisieron evitarlo. Yo no tengo porque estarle pidiendo explicaciones al patriarca. Si él te quiere ahí, ahí es a donde voy a llevarte – finalizó, Saori estaba acabando con su paciencia. Considero noquearla nuevamente para no seguir escuchándola.

\- Mmm… creí que los caballeros dorados eran inteligentes. – dijo en voz baja, pero completamente audible para el santo – Por lo visto, no lo son… al menos tú no – Saori sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso, pero no podía quedarse sin algo de información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Milo alzó una ceja ¿De verdad esta mocosa creía poder insultarlo? Ahora estaba seguro de que lo mejor era dejarla sin sentido.

\- No sé que tipo de juego crees estar jugando – dijo él, acercándose a Saori hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ella se retrajo un poco – pero por tu seguridad, es mejor que dejes de hacerlo. No soy paciente… y me gusta utilizar mis agujas en los demás. Tú decides. Ahora, muévete.

\- Yo solo decía. – añadió Saori, armándose de valor mientras le rezaba a Athena que no le lanzara una aguja – No es muy inteligente obedecer sin cuestionar.

Milo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba al borde de la paciencia.

\- Prometo callarme – dijo ella, bajando la mirada de inmediato. Podía sentir como el caballero se debatía entre dejarla despierta o volver a golpearla.

\- Camina. – dijo él. Poco había faltado para lanzarle sus agujas hasta quitarle los sentidos. Definitivamente, esa no era cualquier mujer – Y apaga tu cosmos – notó como la chica lo miraba sorprendida - ¿Creíste que no lo iba a notar? ¡Por favor! Cualquier aspirante podría sentir eso. No quiero que enciendas tu cosmos en todo el viaje ¿Te quedó claro?

Saori asintió y lo siguió cabizbaja, le sería difícil escapar de ahí; ni siquiera había logrado desestabilizarlo, tendría que planear otra forma de escapar que no involucrara seguir hablándole. Lo que ella no supo, es que realmente había logrado su cometido. Milo caminaba frente a ella, pero la duda ahora estaba en su mente ¿Qué estaba pasando en el santuario? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era ella?


	6. Revelaciones

**Saludos lectores. Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Por otro lado, por ahora he tenido tiempo de escribir y he actualizado rápido; pero me temo que no siempre será así, por lo que aprovecharé la libertad que tengo por ahora para tratar de subir la mayor cantidad de capítulos que me sea posible.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Japón. Mansión Kido**

\- ¡No podemos seguir aquí perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Tenemos que ir por ella! – Seiya gritaba, exasperado ante la pasividad de los demás.

\- Seiya, tranquilízate – Shiryu intentaba calmar a su compañero, recibiendo una mirada rencorosa por parte de él.

\- Amigo… éramos cuatro caballeros de bronce y no pudimos hacerle nada. – agregó Hyoga – No podemos ir directamente al santuario sin una estrategia. El caballero de escorpio no es el único caballero dorado resguardándolo.

Seiya estaba por argumentar algo más, cuando Aioros llamó su atención.

\- Seiya. Comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes, yo mismo estoy bastante preocupado por su seguridad… pero Hyoga tiene razón, no podemos ir a Grecia sin una estrategia… y hasta el momento, no hemos podido detectar algo que nos diga que ruta está tomando el caballero de escorpio. – suspiró, estaba bastante preocupado por Saori – Al menos sabemos que tenía órdenes de llevarla al santuario; así que dudo que le haga daño – no estaba tan seguro de esa parte, pero debía decirlo para calmar a los jóvenes.

\- Si las órdenes de Milo eran solo llevarla, no va a lastimarla. – añadió Aioria, quien se encontraba apartado del grupo, escuchando la conversación. Aún inseguro de qué debía creer o hacer – A pesar de ser violento, él no daña si no hay necesidad… mucho menos a una chica. Lo que no me queda claro es el para qué debe llevarla allá.

\- Saga debió ordenarle… Sí, Aioria, te lo he dicho; el patriarca no es otro que el caballero dorado de géminis. – se apresuró a decir al notar como Aioria comenzaría a protestar – Yo lo vi el día en qué él trató de asesinar a Athena.

El santo de Leo miraba a su hermano con desconfianza. A pesar de que las circunstancias parecían estar del lado de Aioros… no se sentía capaz de confiar plenamente, no después de todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Por qué razón el patriarca estaría interesado en Saori? – habló Shun, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

\- No me extraña que Saga la quiera ahí… lo que no logro comprender es el por qué la quiere viva. – respondió Aioros, logrando con esa última frase alterar a los cuatro bronces – Muchachos, no se los había comentado antes por seguridad de Saori – añadió, girándose para voltear a ver al grupo – pero la chica con la que compartieron su infancia no es una mujer ordinara… ella es la bebé que Saga trató de matar… ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena.

La cara de sorpresa en todos los caballeros de bronce fue notoria, logrando que Hyoga y Shiryu se levantaran de sus asientos; mientras Shun abría los ojos como platos y Seiya, por primera vez, se quedaba completamente mudo.

\- Aún no sé si creerte esa parte, Aioros – habló el santo de Leo - ¿Cómo esperas convencernos de que esa niña es la diosa a la que servimos? No puedes jugar con algo así.

\- ¿Qué otra razón tendría el patriarca para pedirle a un caballero de élite venir hasta Japón por una simple aprendiz? – respondió el de sagitario, haciendo dudar a Aioria - ¿Por qué no pedirle que me eliminara? Es más ¿Por qué no fueron sus órdenes acabarnos a los dos? Puesto que tú te fuiste sin permiso con la intención de verme a mí. Dime Aioria – comenzó a acercarse a su hermano - ¿Alguna vez pudiste ver a Athena? ¿Alguna vez sentiste su cosmos? Yo comprendo, como antiguo candidato a patriarca, que mientras la diosa está creciendo, está prohibido verla… pero siempre hay un momento en el que ella debe ser presentada ante la orden de caballeros; precisamente para asegurar la lealtad de cada uno. La lealtad con la que servimos es ciega, tú y yo lo sabemos, pero aun así; nos es necesario conocer a la deidad por la que daríamos la vida. Fue orden de Athena misma, en pasadas reencarnaciones, el permitir que sus caballeros la vieran en algún momento, para que todos nosotros pudiéramos comprender que no estamos luchando en vano… y que ella está con nosotros en cada batalla ¿La has sentido ahí, Aioria? ¿Contigo? ¿Apoyándote en cada misión? ¿En cada batalla?

El león no pudo responder, pues sabía que su hermano tenía razón. No, él no había sentido el cosmos de Athena; sí un cosmos fuerte, que el patriarca aseguraba provenía de la diosa… pero el cosmos no era cálido o amoroso, no lo hacía sentirse acompañado o protegido; y definitivamente no lo hacía sentirse capaz de dar su vida. Tanto él como los demás, se movían cegados en que su diosa estaba en el santuario y ellos le debían lealtad, aún sin verla.

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Aioros enfocó su atención en los jóvenes - ¿Qué han sentido estando al lado de ella? Inclusive… ¿No la sintieron cerca estando en países lejanos entrenando? ¿No hubo al menos un momento en el que estuvieron seguros de dar su vida por ella de ser necesario? ¿Sin siquiera saber por qué sentían esa convicción?

Los chicos se voltearon a ver unos a otros, cada uno analizando las cuestiones lanzadas por el de sagitario. Para cada uno de ellos la respuesta fue sí. Todos sentían una calidez inexplicable cuando ella estaba con ellos, todos la respetaban y de alguna manera, comprendían que era importante; no por ser la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, sino por ser ella misma. Algo nacía en cada uno cuando Saori estaba en sus pensamientos… algo que cada uno había querido relacionar con el sentimiento de amistad, por crecer al lado de ella… pero ahora sabían que había sido más que el hecho de considerarla una hermana. Una parte de ellos sabía que ella era la diosa a la que estaban destinados a servir.

\- Sí… Yo lo he sentido. – Shiryu fue el primero en hablar – Me convencí de qué la veía como parte de mi familia… pero ahora veo que era algo más fuerte que eso.

\- Así es. – habló Hyoga – Comparto la misma sensación que Shiryu.

\- Para mí fue igual. – agregó Shun – Y sé que, para mi hermano, aunque no esté aquí; era la misma sensación… aunque él trataba todo el tiempo de evitarlo, no le gustaba sentir eso por nadie… supongo que lo confundía.

Seiya fue el único en no expresar palabra, pero había escuchado a todos. En su mente todavía reinaba la confusión de enterarse que la niña que había sido su mejor amiga en la infancia era la diosa Athena. Él había tenido las mismas sensaciones que sus compañeros, pero cada uno de ellos veía en Saori a una hermana por la quien sobrevivir, a quien cuidar; mientras que él… él se había dado cuenta de que todo ese tiempo la había observado como alguien más… no sólo era devoción, era algo que aún no podía comprender del todo… Y ahora ese algo se había estrellado contra el suelo, provocándole una presión en el pecho.

Aioros asintió ante las expresiones de cada uno, notando a Seiya, y sabiendo perfectamente el por qué era el único que no expresaba nada en voz alta. Lo supo desde hace tiempo, desde el momento en que notó la forma en que el entonces niño miraba a Saori jugar con Shun; los ojos de Seiya se habían iluminado en cuanto la vio reír y su cara expresó una sonrisa automática al escucharla. Él se había preocupado en un inicio, el sentimiento de Seiya se estaba transformando en algo prohibido para cualquier caballero al servicio de Athena. Afortunadamente, el momento de que cada niño viajará a entrenar llegó pronto, así que considero que la distancia ayudaría al pequeño a despejar cualquier sentimiento impropio. Ahora podía notar, que no solo el sentimiento no había desaparecido, sino que se había reforzado. Aioros entendía que el problema en ese momento no era que Seiya se hubiera enamorado de Saori, más bien consistía en que el muchacho había caído en la cuenta de que lo que sentía no era permitido… y que cualquier tipo de deseo o fantasía involucrándola a ella, era ahora imposible. Se sintió mal por él.

\- ¿Puedes verlo, Aioria? – dijo el de sagitario, intentando no prestar más atención a Seiya y dejarlo con sus pensamientos – Cada uno de estos chicos sabía que ella era especial, sin conocer su verdadera identidad; mientras que tú, jamás sentiste algo así estando en el santuario ¿Aún crees que quiero engañarte?

\- Quiero creerte, Aioros, de verdad – el de Leo hablaba con sinceridad – y aunque parece que todo lo que dices es cierto, necesito confirmarlo con el patriarca; necesito tener una explicación de su parte.

Aioros no pudo evitar decepcionarse, pero comprendía que después de años de ausencia, su hermano no podía depositar toda su confianza en él solo con pedírselo. Estaba por hablar cuando una sensación sorpresiva lo invadió, el cosmos de Saori se había encendido, dándole una clave de la ubicación en la que se encontraba. Los cuatro bronces reaccionaron al instante, lo habían sentido también. La sensación duro pocos segundos, pero fue suficiente para darles un indicio sobre la ruta que debían seguir. Aioria lo percibió también, notando por la expresión de los demás que se trataba de la chica llamada Saori.

\- Por el momento, tratemos de evitar que Saori llegue al santuario, aún siguen en Japón. – Aioros se dirigió a los jóvenes – Ella no podrá encender su cosmos con facilidad, si nosotros percibimos eso, el caballero de escorpio también; debemos darnos prisa.

\- Iré con ustedes. – interrumpió Aioria – Si la encontramos, quiero asegurarme de qué realmente es la reencarnación de Athena.

**Grecia. Santuario**

El primer castigo se había efectuado, y ella no había podido negarse. Saga se encargó personalmente de buscar a aquellos guardias o santos con antecedentes agresivos, aquellos a los que solicitar concubinas no les era tan fácil debido al pobre estado en el que habían quedado las anteriores. Cadie fue obligada a atender a tres en un solo día. Saga quería asegurarse de que ella odiara las condiciones que tenía que vivir ahora, necesitaba alimentar el odio dentro de ella para que pudiera cumplir con el nuevo plan. La confusión de haber sido tratada amablemente al inicio, y como una cualquiera después; simplemente ayudó a alimentar ese sentimiento. Ella tuvo que ser dispensada de sus responsabilidades debido a que el último realmente había sido demasiado violento, y el hecho de que ella hubiera tratado de golpearlo para defenderse tampoco ayudó. Para Saga, este nuevo plan estaba saliendo aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Había fuego en la mirada de la mujer cuando él fue a verla a sus aposentos, pudiendo notar el rencor saliendo de ese ojo inyectado en sangre después del puñetazo del último hombre en turno. El sentimiento ya estaba ahí, y él estaba avivando las llamas. Se encargó de asegurarle que podía agradecer su nuevo trabajo a su hija, y que también sería gracias a ella que tendría que seguir desempeñando esa labor por cuanto tiempo se le ordenara. No habría posibilidades, no habría escape, ninguna esperanza… era crucial que ella lo entendiera así para que su única posibilidad de alivio, fuera acabar con la vida de su hija, Athena.

**Santuario. Playa**

Marín había intentado huir del acoso del caballero de cáncer, estaba cansándose y poco le faltaba para explotar; pero ese era un lujo que no podía darse, no había forma de que ella pudiera vencer a Máscara de muerte. Estaba sentada en la cueva que solía compartir con Aioria, y justamente pensaba en él y en qué estaría pasando en ese momento. No podía evitar preocuparse, si el patriarca se enteraba de su ausencia o si era incapaz de vencer a Aioros… No, no podía seguir pensando en todo lo que podía salir mal. Aioria era un santo de oro, y a pesar de su terquedad y efusividad; era inteligente y completamente capaz. Ella tenía que confiar en él. Se quitó la máscara y suspiró, llenando sus pulmones del aire salino.

\- Bonito lugar se consiguieron ustedes dos – la voz del caballero de cáncer interrumpió sus pensamientos, por lo que ella se colocó la máscara lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba harta de que la siguiera a todos lados – aunque algo escondido ¿No crees? ¿Por qué razón verse en un lugar así? ¿Algo en especial que le estés mostrando? – El sarcasmo y veneno en su voz eran palpables.

\- No comprendo a qué se refiere, caballero. – respondió Marín, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en las provocaciones – Pero me temo que tengo que pedirle que tenga cuidado al acercarse a mí de esa manera, no portaba mi máscara hace unos momentos.

\- Que no sepas seguir las reglas y te quites tu máscara hasta estar dentro de tu cabaña no es mi problema. – le respondió – Además, para mí no representa ningún inconveniente verte el rostro, es a ti a la que le podría generar dificultades.

Sí, él tenía razón. Ella tenía las de perder si por alguna razón la veía sin máscara. Lo mejor era alejarse de ahí, probablemente encerrarse en su cabaña por algunos días hasta que a él se le pasara lo que fuera que lo hacía seguirla así.

\- No deseo problemas, así que me retiro – dijo ella, levantándose inmediatamente y moviéndose por arriba de los acantilados cercanos a la playa. Pudo sentir como Máscara de muerte la siguió. La situación se estaba tornando peligrosa.

El santo logró darle alcance, y colocarse frente a ella, imposibilitando su huida. Marín no quería demostrar que estaba nerviosa, no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que no podría ganar contra él.

\- Ahora que me hiciste poner atención en tu máscara – le dijo él, acercándose – creo que me ha dado curiosidad. Conozco muy bien la ley de amazonas, y solo tendrías dos posibilidades; amarme o matarme… y la primera sabemos muy bien que no sería tu opción – siguió acortando distancia, obligando a Marín a retroceder.

\- No comprendo qué está pasando, caballero – la amazona trataba de mantener la calma - ¿Acaso lo he ofendido? Si es así, podemos presentarnos ante el patriarca y aceptaré el castigo que se requiera – añadió, esperando que así, él perdiera el interés en seguirla molestando.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Ofenderme? No, no eres tan importante como para eso. – dijo mientras reía, como si realmente ella no fuera digna de la atención de nadie – Pero me has hecho darme cuenta, de que no poseo el rostro de una amazona adornando mi pared – esta vez quedó demasiado cerca, de manera que, si se decidía, podía retirar la máscara de ella con solo alzar su mano.

\- ¿Qué Hades pasa contigo, Máscara de muerte? Se supone que somos compañeros, no hay necesidad de pelear entre nosotros – dijo ella, esta vez el pánico la había vencido. Si él quería ver su rostro, ella no podría hacer mucho… y sabía que tampoco podía matarlo, el cadáver sería ella.

\- ¿Conmigo? Nada… Tal vez debiste haberle hecho esa pregunta a tu novio antes de que se fuera sin permiso… y antes de que se le ocurriera ponerme en ridículo frente a los aprendices – respondió. Esta vez su tono de voz dejó de ser sarcástico, había rencor en sus palabras.

Así que eso era, él la seguía para desquitarse con Aioria. Al parecer, el hecho de que el santo de Leo le hubiera puesto un alto en el coliseo, cuando lo vio medio matando a uno de los aprendices, le había hecho perder la poca cordura que poseía. Y al parecer, él creía que había una relación oficial entre ella y el león; lo cual era mentira, aunque no porque ella no lo quisiera.

\- Máscara, estás confundiendo las cosas. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, bien debes saber que no tengo ni deseo ningún novio, así que sácate esas ideas de la cabeza y déjame pasar. Lo que a ti te haya ocurrido con alguien más no es mi asunto – Marín intentó caminar, pero el caballero la tomó del brazo, parándola en seco.

\- Si es tu novio o no, es indiferente. – le dijo, estando a pocos centímetros de su rostro – Pero sí sé que eres bastante especial para él, y que no va a estar muy contento cuando le enseñe tu rostro decorando mi templo. Si veo tu cara, no tendrás opción más que intentar matarme… cosa que no podrás hacer y, lamentablemente, tendré que matarte yo. Por todas las de la ley, tendré derecho de exhibir tu rostro donde yo quiera. – Marín estaba comenzando a comprender el plan del santo de cáncer – Y cuando él lo vea, estoy seguro de que va a enloquecer y atacarme… lo que me permitirá pelear con él y matarlo sin crear ningún tipo de conflicto en el santuario. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- ¡¿Estás demente?! – exclamó ella, tratando de zafarse - ¡Cualquier maldito problema que tengas con Aioria trátalo con él o con el patriarca! ¡Suéltame, que yo no tengo nada que ver!

\- Ah, pero ¿Quién mencionó al caballero de Leo? – le dijo él, sin soltarla, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Máscara de muerte no mencionó a Aioria en ningún momento, ella sabía que hablaba de él, pero había tratado de fingir demencia todo ese tiempo. Ahora era seguro que, si no era el patriarca el que la mandaba ejecutar, lo haría el de cáncer en ese momento. La mano del caballero se acercaba a los límites de su máscara, por lo que ella tuvo que lanzar un golpe y torcer su brazo para salir de su agarre; ocasionando con eso el inicio de una batalla.

Marín intentaba mantener la distancia, pero cada golpe era más difícil de esquivar que el anterior; a ese paso, no tardaría en quitarle la máscara. Una patada directamente al rostro por parte del caballero de cáncer logró partir a la mitad el objeto que cubría la cara de la amazona, no dejándole opción más que utilizar su mano para sostenerla y defenderse torpemente, recibiendo también un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Ella intentó patearlo desde el suelo, sin tener éxito; no tenía muchas opciones, o cuidaba su máscara o se defendía… y en ninguna tenía posibilidad.

\- ¡Máscara de muerte! – exclamó una voz, el enfado era notable - ¡Detente en este instante!

El santo de cáncer se detuvo, molesto por la interrupción, poco le había faltado. Marín alzó la vista, protegiendo la máscara con su mano, para encontrarse con el caballero de capricornio; quién se acercaba rápidamente hasta los dos.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te habló, Shura? – dijo, expresando toda la molestia que le causaba – Esto no es tu asunto, lárgate.

\- Cuando atacas a una amazona con la única intención de quitarle la máscara, sí es mi asunto. – respondió, demostrando indignación por la actitud de su compañero de armas – No hay manera de que puedas justificarte, obviamente estabas peleando con el único objetivo de verle el rostro. Ella es nuestra compañera. Tendré que informar al patriarca.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – dijo, fastidiado. No le importaba que Saga se enterara, pero estaba frustrado, ya casi había podido ver esa cara colgada en su pared – No hice nada indebido, ella se me insinuó… pero esto no vale la pena – dijo finalmente, alejándose, emanando enojo.

Shura lo miró alejarse, mientras que Marín se ponía de pie, aun sosteniendo la máscara con su mano.

\- Caballero de Águila ¿Se encuentra bien? – habló, sin mirarla a ella, no quería verla directamente al rostro en caso de que la máscara hubiese sufrido algún daño.

\- Sí, gracias. – dijo ella, la adrenalina seguía corriendo por su sangre – Debe saber, caballero, que lo que el santo de cáncer le mencionó es incorrecto. Yo no he hecho tal cosa, jamás me insultaría insinuándome ante un colega.

\- No tiene que mencionarlo. – respondió él, aún sin girarse hacia ella – Cualquiera que presenciara la batalla podría haber visto que él únicamente quería hacerla perder la máscara. Ese no es un comportamiento honorable para un caballero de Athena, especialmente siendo caballero dorado. El patriarca va a enterarse… ¿Está herida? – agregó, después de un breve silencio.

\- No de gravedad, solo debo reparar mi máscara, está partida por la mitad y tengo que sostenerla para evitar que caiga. – ella estaba tranquilizándose – Puedo llegar a mi cabaña sin problema.

\- La acompañare hasta allá, después informaré de esto al patriarca – él comenzó a caminar delante de ella. En ningún momento intentó mirarla.

Marín no dijo nada, se limitó a seguirlo. Agradeció que el caballero de capricornio hubiera estado cerca, de no ser por él… ella en ese momento estaría adornando el cuarto templo.

**Japón. Afueras de Tokio.**

Saori se movía a buena velocidad detrás de él, pero para Milo no pasaba desapercibido el como ella estudiaba sus movimientos, miraba sus alrededores y estaba completamente al pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones. Ella estaba pensando en qué hacer para escapar de su situación, y lo estaba haciendo bien. Para él hubiera sido más fácil volver a noquearla, pero algo en la estrategia que ella utilizaba resultaba… entretenido. No podía explicarlo, pero había algo en esa chica que lo hacía sentir diferente, era una sensación de seguridad que él no podía explicarse. Definitivamente algo extraño sucedía ahí. Él se había estado preguntando las razones por las que había sido enviado por una aprendiz de amazona, y no para enfrentarse a Aioros. Además, estaba el hecho de que ella había mencionado ser también fiel a Athena ¡Maldita sea! Esa mocosa había logrado confundirlo. Ahora que se había puesto a analizar su misión, no tenía sentido para él. Hubiera sido más fácil seguir ordenes sin pensarlo, pero no, ella había abierto la boca… y él había escuchado. Tenía que saber más, tenía que analizar qué estaba sucediendo. Se detuvo de improviso, observando como Saori hizo lo mismo sin ningún problema. Efectivamente, le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

\- Descansaremos aquí unas horas – dijo él.

\- ¿Puedo cazar algo? – habló ella, sabía que no le convenía intentar mandarse sola – Tengo hambre.

\- No. – respondió él, tajante – Tú no te mueves de aquí ¡Aguja escarlata!

Saori cerró los ojos de inmediato, segura de que no tardaría en sentir dolor y caer al suelo… pero el dolor nunca llegó. Pudo sentir al caballero de escorpio pasar a su lado sin detenerse, por lo que se sintió segura de volver a mirar. Pensó que la aguja iba dirigida a ella, cuando, en realidad; había estado dirigida al pobre conejo que estaba tres metros detrás. Milo tomó al animal muerto y lo arrojó al suelo junto a ella. No se molestó en verla, simplemente se alejó pocos metros para tomar un tronco seco y hacerlo trizas con rápidos movimientos. Obviamente estaba "preparando" leña. Al terminar, llevó los trozos de madera hasta donde ella se encontraba.

\- Enciende el fuego – dijo, secamente. Con todo y sus acciones, nunca despegó su atención de los movimientos de Saori, quien se quedó estática observando todo. Por su parte, Milo comenzó a limpiar y preparar al animal, desesperándose por no ver acción por parte de la chica - ¿Qué estás esperando? Yo también tengo hambre. O te apuras o no comes – Ella se movió al instante, armando la fogata para cocinar al conejo.

No fue sorpresa para él que ella pudiera encender el fuego sin mayor problema. Estaba entrenada, como todos ellos. No todas las misiones incluían hoteles cinco estrellas en los que hospedarse, y sobrevivir por tu cuenta era indispensable. Al poco tiempo, comenzaron a comer. El conejo era pequeño, pero suficiente para dos personas. Saori era un tanto quisquillosa para utilizar únicamente sus manos para comer, pero también sabía que era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse. No había querido hablar para evitar desatar la ira del hombre, pero lo veía de reojo cada que tenía oportunidad. Poco a poco sus pensamientos pasaban de estrategias de escape, al hecho de que el caballero frente a ella era bastante atractivo. En algún momento, entre observar los movimientos de él al correr y saltar, ella había notado el vaivén de su cabello, así como sus músculos, y qué decir de sus ojos… se reprendía a si misma por tener esos pensamientos e intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en planes para alejarse de él… únicamente para regresar a los mismos detalles sobre la anatomía del hombre ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que él estaba llevándola a Zeus sabrá qué tipo de destino? Estaba molesta con ella por dejar a su mente vagar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su situación actual.

\- ¿Perdiste al tratar de conseguir tu armadura? – Milo interrumpió los pensamientos de Saori al hacerle esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió ella, sin estar segura de qué es lo que le habían preguntado.

\- Había cuatro caballeros de bronce, todos con armadura… y luego estabas tú, todavía una aprendiz ¿No tienes armadura porque perdiste la batalla contra otra candidata? Inclusive, tú no llevas máscara – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, intimidándola.

\- No he competido por ninguna armadura – respondió ella, en voz baja. Estaba avergonzada de tener que admitir que era la más atrasada de su grupo – Y no sabía que debía tener una máscara.

Milo arqueó una ceja, sin estar seguro de creerle ¿De qué sirve entrenar a una aprendiz (bastante capaz, de hecho) y no dejarla pelear por el derecho a una armadura? ¿Y cómo es que desconoce las leyes de amazonas? Aioros habrá estado lejos del santuario, pero estaba seguro de que conocía que hasta una aprendiz tenía que llevar máscara… a menos que las reglas del santuario le importaran poco, lo cual no sería extraño considerando su historial traidor.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué entrenas? – añadió él, sin dejar de estudiarla con la mirada; quería estar seguro de captar todas las reacciones para asegurarse que ella no le ocultaba nada – De nada sirve saber pelear si no cuentas con una armadura. Si realmente estás al servicio de Athena ¿Cómo piensas protegerla si ni siquiera puedes protegerte tú?

Él pudo notar que había tocado un punto sensible. Probablemente la muchacha se hubiera preguntado lo mismo miles de veces. Al parecer, ni ella estaba segura de la respuesta ¿Qué estaba pensando Aioros al entrenarla para nada?

\- Aun sin armadura, puedo dar mi vida por mi Diosa – respondió ella, con convicción; ocultando que de verdad se sentía herida por no ser tan fuerte como los demás; pero estaba segura de que, llegado el momento, ella también lucharía si la diosa a la que servía estaba en peligro.

Milo no se esperaba esa respuesta. Era la respuesta de un caballero de Athena… y ella la había dado sabiendo que no sobreviviría sin armadura. Por un momento, sintió respeto. Después, las dudas volvieron a llegar a su cabeza ¿Para qué la quería el patriarca? De seguro ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, de lo contrario, Aioros no se hubiera encargado de darle todas las herramientas necesarias.

\- Más vale que estés segura de eso – añadió él – porque en esta profesión, lo más seguro es que sí tengas que dar tu vida.

\- Tú lo harías también ¿No? – dijo ella, esta vez lanzando el escrutinio hacia los ojos de él, quien se asombró de ver esa actitud – Con o sin armadura, si Athena está en peligro, tú también morirías por ella. Seré inexperta, y para nada alcanzaré el cosmos de un santo de oro; pero somos iguales, caballero de escorpio. Ambos sabemos que nuestra vida no nos pertenece… y estamos orgullosos de eso.

Ambos se miraron, la intensidad en la mirada de ella lo asombraba ¡Por todos los dioses! Había hasta caballeros de plata que no tenían la seguridad que ella estaba emanando en esos momentos, ya ni hablar de morir en nombre de Athena. Él bien sabía que había bastantes cobardes con armadura por todo el santuario.

Después de varios segundos, ambos bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo; continuando con su comida. Los dos se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Ella se sorprendió de la seguridad que sentía; antes había tenido dudas al no conocer a la deidad a la que estaba consagrada, pero en ese momento, no hubo ningún tipo de duda con respecto a su lealtad, simplemente pensó que Athena luchaba por justicia, por la humanidad; y que ese era un ideal con el que se podía identificar completamente. Él cada vez se sentía más asombrado, de verdad ¿Quién era esa chica? Comenzó a temer que llevarla al santuario no fuera la mejor idea, después de todo, nada en ella emanaba maldad… por el contrario, ella inspiraba tranquilidad; una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Algo no estaba bien ahí, y comenzaba a sospechar que lo erróneo se relacionaba más con él que con ella. Por un segundo, se preguntó si llevarla ante el patriarca sería buena idea.


	7. Verdades

**Saludos Lectores. Me disculpo por la tardanza, justamente había dicho que tenía tiempo cuando empezó a lloverme el trabajo. Ahora con la emergencia sanitaria en México espero tener más tiempo, aunque parece que trabajar desde casa me está ocupando más y no me permite escribir con la frecuencia que quisiera.**

**Contestaré los reviews aquí, puesto que parece que no se logran ver directamente sobre el comentario.**

**Coralawop: No sé si mi respuesta se vio, pero te agradezco los ánimos. Intento escribir la historia que a mí me gustaría poder leer, así que espero que también sea del agrado de otros. Respecto a lo que comentas de los personajes femeninos, tienes razón; creo que no les dan la importancia merecida en estos géneros, y una de mis metas es darles más importancia como guerreras, solo espero lograrlo. Me interesan los reviews porque estoy en el proceso de revisión y publicación de una novela de ficción, por lo que deseaba conocer opiniones sobre mi forma de escritura, pero es un muy buen punto escribir para uno mismo ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

**Caspian123: ¡Gracias por tus opiniones! Como puedes ver, el personaje de Milo no es despistado, pero reconozco que pude haberme tardado en darlo a entender; así que trataré de tener cuidado con eso. Me alegra que te esté gustando, y definitivamente quiero darle un giro a la batalla de las 12 casas; pues pienso que en la serie original plantean como que solo Mu y Dohko sabían la verdad. Me parece ilógico que nadie más tuviera dudas sobre el patriarca. En cuanto a Seiya y Saori, siempre han sido de mis parejas favoritas; pero debo reconocer que después de leer la joya ****"Guerras doradas"**** del autor**** Friendlymushroom****, la pareja MiloxSaori me agradó también; así que probablemente meta algún tipo de triángulo amoroso, aunque aún no estoy muy segura. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y que cualquier detallito que surja puedas seguir comentando.**

**Mariana Elias: ¡Que gusto saber que la historia es de tu agrado! A mí también me daba curiosidad saber que hubiera pasado si Aioros viviera. Tengo intención de colocar a todos los caballeros dorados; de hecho, Shaka es de mis favoritos (aunque yo soy Leo y fiel a Aioria). En cuanto a Milo y Saori, como le comentaba a Caspian123, estoy pensando si un triángulo amoroso entre Seiya, Milo y Saori puede ser algo que quiera explorar. Espero que la forma en que se desarrolla la historia te siga gustando.**

**De manera general, deseo que todos ustedes se encuentren saludables y que esta emergencia de salud, que es el COVID-19, no logre afectar a ninguno de ustedes ni a sus familias. Si en algo puedo ayudar (aunque sea distrayéndolos con mis historias) con todo gusto lo haré.**

**Gracias**

**Japón**. **Afueras de Tokio.**

Los dos santos dorados se movían a la mayor velocidad posible, ocasionando que los cuatro jóvenes se quedarán detrás; después de todo, ellos aun no tenían el cosmos ni el entrenamiento suficiente para moverse a la velocidad de la luz. A pesar de todo, Aioros sabía que el rastro que dejaba era suficiente para que les dieran alcance.

Lograron llegar a un punto en un bosque lejano, un lugar que estaba bastante alejado y resultaba inaccesible para turistas. Los restos del cosmos de Saori seguían ahí, pero desaparecían a la poca distancia. Aioros miraba a su alrededor, sabía que su alumna era inteligente; si no le había sido posible dejar una ruta con su cosmos, debió haber dejado algo. Se consoló con la idea de que, al menos, ya no estaba inconsciente. En el fondo se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción del caballero de escorpio cuando se diera cuenta de que había golpeado y secuestrado a la diosa que se supone debía proteger. No creía que lo fuera a tomar muy bien.

Aioria se había quedado en un punto fijo, aquel lugar en el que Saori había estado parada hace horas, encendiendo su cosmos. Había algo ahí que lo llamaba. A la distancia, el débil cosmos percibido mientras seguía en la mansión Kido había sido simplemente una señal… pero estando en el lugar, la energía restante tenía más detalles. No podía evitar sentir calidez, esperanza. Ese no era un cosmos común. Aioros debía tener razón… y para confirmarlo, lo ayudaría a llegar ante Saori. Estaba seguro de que, una vez que pudiera enfocarse en ella, sabría con seguridad si Athena había estado todo ese tiempo en Japón, y no en Grecia.

\- Algo que no comprendo. – Aioria comenzó a hablar – Si estás tan seguro de que ella es Athena ¿Por qué razón decidiste entrenarla? Ella es una diosa, y el entrenamiento para cualquier caballero es… duro, posiblemente demasiado agresivo para la deidad que debemos proteger y tratar con la mayor delicadeza. Aunque ella sea la diosa de la guerra, sabemos que ninguno de los que hemos jurado protegerla le permitiríamos presentarse en batalla. Ninguno de nosotros se arriesgaría a verla lastimada ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de actitud?

\- El hecho de pensar que en algún momento nadie pudiera protegerla… como pasó el día en que tuve que huir con ella. – dijo Aioros, enfocando su mirada en su hermano. Lo comprendía, y estaba seguro de que más de un caballero le reñiría por haberse atrevido a tratarla como discípula – Ese día, yo no tenía planeado entrar a la cámara del patriarca; pero algo en mí me hizo moverme hasta los aposentos destinados a la diosa. Si yo hubiera ignorado ese presentimiento, Athena hubiera muerto. Por suerte, pude evitar que algo le pasara… pero fui el único, hermano. Ella era solo un bebé, incapaz de defenderse, y no había nadie a su alrededor para cuidarla. Sé que cada uno de nosotros haría hasta lo imposible por siempre estar a su lado y evitar que ella misma tenga que luchar… pero quería que estuviera preparada en caso de que se quede sola frente al enemigo.

Aioria meditó la respuesta… y tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón. Si nadie podía llegar a ayudarla, era un alivio saber que al menos resistiría en batalla hasta que alguno de sus caballeros pudiera auxiliarla.

\- ¿Y los caballeros de bronce? – añadió el de Leo, después de un momento en el que ambos guardaron silencio.

\- Considerando que Saga tendría envenenado a todo el santuario, los caballeros entrenados ahí no serían confiables. – respondió Aioros, sin mirar a su hermano directamente, seguía buscando señales dejadas por Saori – El señor Mitsumasa Kido, un hombre con bastantes recursos; se encargó de ayudarme a encontrar una nueva "orden" que pudiera proteger a Athena. – enfocó su mirada en Aioria – Al menos en lo que encontraba la manera de demostrar lo que realmente sucedió.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa manera? – preguntó el caballero de Leo.

\- Hubo muchos planes… y ninguno parecía adecuado. Tuve 13 años para buscar una estrategia, y la única que me convencía era llevar directamente a Saori al santuario. – Aioros había desviado su mirada, estaba acercándose a una planta de hojas anchas, ubicada a unos metros de él – No hay mejor manera de saber que estás frente a un dios que sentir su cosmos… pero ese plan, era el más peligroso. Llevar a Athena a la cueva del lobo no era algo que me convenciera del todo.

\- Pues ahora no hay otra opción. Ella está en camino – respondió Aioria, pensando en el tipo de desastre que les esperaba al llegar al santuario.

\- Tal vez sí haya otras opciones – añadió Aioros, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro – Aún podemos evitar que llegue sola hasta allá.

Aioria no comprendió a qué se refería su hermano. Fue hasta que notó que el santo de sagitario tomó la hoja de una planta y la observó con cuidado, que percibió una pequeña marca en el haz de la hoja. Se acercó y logró distinguir el dibujo de una pequeña flecha, hecho obviamente por las uñas de alguien. La diminuta flecha señalaba a la derecha. Ambos caballeros se adentraron a esa parte del bosque, encontrando otra señal a unos 30 metros de la anterior. Saori les había marcado el camino.

Para el de leo, era simplemente un rastro hecho con pequeñas flechas; pero el de sagitario sabía perfectamente que el símbolo era específico para él. Saori jamás supo que su maestro era el caballero dorado de sagitario, y mucho menos que la armadura contaba con arco y flecha; así que él estaba consciente de que esas señales no tenían nada que ver con su estatus como santo de oro. Sintió calidez en su pecho al recordar la tradición que él mismo había iniciado en cada cumpleaños de Saori, tradición que ahora ella repetía, pidiendo que la encontraran.

En el cumpleaños número tres de Saori, Aioros tuvo la idea de hacer un juego, puesto que la niña tenía edad suficiente para caminar sola sin necesitar que él le tomara la mano. Él se había levantado más temprano para dibujar varias flechas en la casa que compartía con su alumna, de manera que Saori pudiera seguirlas hasta encontrar su regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando ella despertó, miró curiosa el camino pintado, decidiendo seguirlo cuando vio que Aioros la miraba con una sonrisa y la hizo notar que podía encontrar un premio si llegaba a la flecha final. La niña terminó recorriendo casi toda la casa hasta llegar al jardín, encontrando un diminuto pizarrón y tizas de colores. La forma en que Saori saltó de alegría, le abrazó una pierna y se dirigió directamente a dibujar, le hizo saber al de sagitario que había sido una buena idea; transformándose en tradición desde ese momento. Le agradaba saber que, a pesar de que el Sr. Kido y Tatsumi le daban infinidad de regalos en cada aniversario, ella esperaba impaciente su cumpleaños únicamente por el juego de Aioros; sin importarle que el obsequio fuera algo sencillo, ella siempre se mostraba alegre.

Al parecer, ahora era el turno de él para seguir las flechas; con la diferencia de que él tenía que encontrar un tesoro invaluable al final de ellas.

**Grecia. Santuario. Cámara del patriarca.**

Estaba fastidiado. Cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo no perder la paciencia con el caballero de capricornio. Inicialmente había sido muy difícil para Saga convencerlo de que Aioros había sido un traidor, y que todo lo que le dijo sobre Athena eran viles mentiras. Aún ahora, sabía que la duda seguía rondando la mente de Shura. Pero desde ese _incidente_, en el que no había sido capaz de detener al santo de sagitario; Shura se había empeñado en vigilar todo el santuario para tratar de "enmendar" su error. La desventaja era que esa vigilancia a veces lo hacía actuar de manera muy estricta y, claro, esperaba que él; como patriarca, tomara la misma actitud de cero tolerancias. Si se trataba de matar a alguien que lo hubiera desobedecido, Saga no tenía inconveniente; pero había reglas que honestamente no le importaban; y verle la cara a una amazona era definitivamente algo que le tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, para el de capricornio, el hecho de que Máscara de muerte hubiera atacado a Marín de Águila con el único objetivo de verle el rostro, era una falta que requería castigo severo. A Saga le daba igual, ella no era la primer caballero femenino que había sufrido por la curiosidad de algún santo (y estaba seguro de que no sería la última); pero para tener a Shura fuera de su camino, debía hacerle creer que estaba de su lado.

\- Te ordené vigilar al águila, Máscara de muerte; no ponerte a jugar con ella – dijo Saga. Era notorio que Shura había agotado su paciencia momentos antes.

\- Y la he vigilado ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Me vas a decir que te importan las amazonas? – respondió el santo de cáncer – Hasta donde sé, ya las hubieras hecho concubinas a todas si es que fuera posible.

\- Las amazonas me tienen sin cuidado – Saga se levantó del trono, su enojo estaba aumentando – pero tus compañeros de orden no ¡Suficiente tengo con estar convenciéndolos de que Athena está aquí y que las ordenes que les doy vienen directamente de ella! ¿O tú crees que Shura es el único que guarda sospechas? Puedo ver de manera clara que solamente Afrodita y tú están de mi parte… y de Afrodita no estoy tan seguro.

\- Afrodita no va a levantarse contra ti. – respondió Máscara de muerte, el tema lo estaba cansando – Le conviene que te mantengas en el poder.

\- ¿Y cuando deje de convenirle? – añadió Saga, acercándose al santo de cáncer - ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si todos en la orden dorada se ponen en mi contra? Esa maldita fidelidad a Athena está haciendo que estemos caminando en una delgada línea ¿Te parece que vamos a poder enfrentarnos a todos?

\- Nadie ha dicho nada, no veo por qué empezarían ahora – el de cáncer no creía que el tema fuera de relevancia.

\- ¡Porque Athena puede venir aquí y acabar con todo lo que he construido! – estaba exasperado – ¿Realmente crees que los dorados van a dejar de querer nuestras cabezas solo porque logremos eliminar a Athena? Si ellos se enteran de la verdad, no importa si logro matar a esa diosa a tiempo, tanto tú como yo vamos a morir a manos de ellos.

Máscara de muerte comprendió la importancia de mantener a raya a sus compañeros. La vida de Saga no le importaba, pero si los demás se enteraban de que él había sido cómplice, ocultando toda la información que sabía; no habría poder que lo ayudara a sobrevivir. Athena tampoco le era relevante, a excepción de que no quería renunciar a su armadura; pero el hecho de que Saga hablara con tanta soltura sobre matarla lo hacía sentir extraño. Matar a Athena no era algo que hubiera rondado su cabeza, a pesar de saber que era uno de los objetivos del de géminis. Todo ese tiempo, la muerte de la diosa había sido un concepto abstracto… pero estaba volviéndose algo real, demasiado real para él. Una sensación en su interior se removió; pensar en la futura muerte de su diosa lo confundió. Odiaba estar confundido.

\- Seré más cuidadoso. – agregó el de cáncer, con aire distraído – Me retiro.

Saga lo vio salir de la cámara, al parecer lo que le había dicho funcionó. Esperaba que a partir de ahora evitara confrontación con otros caballeros, todas las jugadas debían ser extremadamente cautelosas.

El caballero de cáncer llegó a la casa de piscis, donde Afrodita ya lo esperaba.

\- No me gusta cuando te pones a pensar las cosas. – dijo el de piscis – El hecho de que estés serio es… desconcertante ¿Qué puede haber pasado allá arriba para que tú tengas esa expresión?

\- ¿Matarías a Athena? – Máscara de muerte le lanzó la pregunta, observando la sorpresa en el semblante de Afrodita.

\- Esta bien, reconozco que sí debió pasar algo muy interesante como para que tú me hagas esa pregunta. – respondió el de piscis, sin disimular el asombro ante el comentario de su compañero. La interrogante había sido directa, así que se merecía ser respondida de igual forma – No. No mataría a Athena.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te detendría? – Máscara de muerte ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pero necesitaba saber si los motivos de su amigo eran los mismos que los suyos.

\- Soy un caballero consagrado a protegerla, gané la armadura no solo por ser el más apto; sino porque la armadura me eligió para cumplir con esa labor. – Afrodita se acercó a su compañero, hablando con toda la sinceridad posible – Lo queramos o no, algo dentro de nosotros nos hace incapaces de dañarla seriamente. Es simple, si fuéramos unos completos asesinos egoístas, nuestras armaduras nos habrían abandonado. Tanto tú como yo hemos dejado que el _patriarca_ se salga con la suya, pero es porque estamos conscientes de que nuestra diosa no está aquí, y, por lo tanto, no corre peligro. Conviene a nuestros propios intereses mantenernos al margen de lo que sucede… pero, por lo visto, no podremos mantenernos sin actuar durante mucho tiempo ¿No es así?

Máscara de muerte analizó lo que escuchó, y asintió ante la pregunta de Afrodita. Pronto, ambos deberían tomar una decisión; proteger o traicionar a Athena. Siempre consideró que traicionarla sería la primera opción, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. La posibilidad se acercaba, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si en algún momento tenía a la diosa enfrente; no sería capaz de causarle daño alguno.

\- Decisiones… - añadió el de piscis, girando sobre sí mismo para adentrarse en el templo – Tal vez, debes dejar de pensar y simplemente sentir… Tu y yo somos el claro ejemplo de que analizar la situación para saber cómo actuar, no siempre es la mejor opción.

Máscara de muerte se alejó de la casa de piscis y continúo bajando, pasando por cada casa hasta llegar a su propio templo. Hubo algo en el comportamiento de sus compañeros que le hizo notar que él no era el único con dudas, pero también pudo percibir los deseos de creer que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Él tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno supiera lo cerca que estaban de traicionar todo aquello en lo que creían, al menos por ahora.

**Japón, Afueras de Tokio**

Los dos caballeros dorados continuaban siguiendo el rastro de flechas, pronto anochecería; y aunque ellos bien podían pelear en completa oscuridad, tampoco era lo más conveniente. No sabían si estaban acercándose a donde Saori se encontraba, no había más cosmos que seguir. En un momento, se encontraron en un pequeño claro, de unos diez metros de ancho; y se detuvieron en seguida. Milo de escorpio estaba frente a ellos.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! – exclamó con fastidio – Vaya que se tardaron. Se supone que los dos pertenecen a la orden dorada ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo par de lentos?

Tanto Aioros como Aioria se sorprendieron de que el de escorpio estuviera esperándolos ¿Qué lo había hecho darse cuenta de que sabían cuál camino tomar? Y peor ¿Por qué decidió esperarlos en lugar de adelantarse o cambiar la ruta?

\- ¿Crees que no pude ver las pequeñas señales que te dejaba esa niña? – se dirigió a Aioros, leyendo la duda en su mirada – Sutiles, sí; y de no haber sido quien soy, probablemente no las hubiera notado. Reconozco que no la has entrenado tan mal, pero tampoco es rival para alguien de mi nivel.

\- ¿Dónde está? – el de sagitario había estado tratando de buscarla con la mirada, sin éxito.

\- Ah no, ustedes no hacen las preguntas. – aclaró Milo, manteniendo una pose relajada – Esta vez las hago yo. Ella está a salvo, pero si a alguno se le ocurre atacarme antes de responder mis dudas, no la vuelven a ver ¿Nos entendemos?

Los hermanos relajaron la postura, no tenían idea de qué había pasado con Saori; y dado que por ahora el de escorpio solo parecía querer aclarar las cosas, les convenía no iniciar una pelea. Sus propias dudas tendrían que esperar.

\- Bueno, puedo ver que a todos nos quedó clara la situación – habló Milo, sonriendo orgullosamente – Ahora dime – miró a Aioros directamente - ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿Vas a creerme si te lo digo? – el santo de sagitario estaba seguro de que, a pesar de decirlo, pensaría que mentía; tal como había pasado con su hermano.

\- Simplemente habla – el de escorpio puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Athena – respondió Aioros, sin desviar los ojos de Milo; intentando transmitirle que no estaba ni bromeando ni mintiendo. Pudo notar la mirada incrédula y burlona en el de escorpio.

\- Ja, pues no, no te creo ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me iba a tragar esa mentira? – Milo estaba seguro de que lo creían un idiota – Ahora dime la verdad ¿Quién es ella?

\- Ya te lo dije. No veo porque no puedes creerme, porque, en primer lugar, eres tú el que de pronto se interesa en saber quién realmente es. Algo te hizo dudar ¿No?

Milo entrecerró los ojos, y hasta Aioria pudo entender la razón del gesto, Aioros tenía razón. Algo debió despertar la curiosidad en el de escorpio, de lo contrario, se hubiera limitado a seguir con la misión y no esperarlos para aclarar sus sospechas. Eso significaba que su hermano debía tener razón… Si Milo de escorpio interrumpió una misión, debió ser por algo extremadamente importante. Sus propios ojos se abrieron más al darse cuenta de que la chica que él tenía escondida quién sabe donde era Athena ¡No podía estar tratándola así!

\- Ella no es una simple aspirante, te concedo eso. – el de escorpio estaba tratando de controlarse – Pero de ahí a que siquiera sugieras que ella es la diosa a la que servimos… es un insulto. Debería matarte por hacer pasar a cualquier niña por la diosa Athena.

\- ¿Dónde la tienes? – Aioria interrumpió - ¡¿Te das cuenta de que posiblemente estés tratando a nuestra diosa como basura?! ¡Muestra respeto, maldita sea!

\- Era de esperarse que tú si le creyeras todo el teatro. – Milo observó a Aioria con desprecio – Y yo que pensé que te habías convertido en un verdadero caballero dorado. Que decepcionante eres.

El santo de Leo apretó la quijada y cerró sus puños fuertemente; si bien le ofendía que lo considerara un infiel, la preocupación por Athena se hizo mayor. Milo no parecía querer considerar ni por un momento que Saori era su diosa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo? – Aioros llamó nuevamente la atención de Milo - ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de que no es como otras pupilas? Piénsalo caballero de escorpio ¿Qué razón tendría el patriarca para querer a una simple alumna frente a él? ¿Por qué no te mandó por mí en lugar de ella?

Milo estaba considerando lo que Aioros le había dicho, pero era ridículo; Athena estaba protegida en el santuario. La chica que estaba inconsciente en una cueva a un kilómetro podría ser diferente, especial… pero no había manera de que fuera una diosa, mucho menos la diosa que el juró proteger. Ese par de traidores estaban burlándose de él. Simplemente no podía creerles, en ningún momento debió dudar de la misión encomendada. Su instinto le había dicho que algo no estaba bien con la situación, y esperaba obtener respuestas de sus compañeros de orden, pero no obtuvo nada a cambio. Era la primera vez que su instinto le fallaba… debía estar fallándole, tenía que creer que lo que decían eran mentiras.

\- Ustedes no son más que unos traidores. – Milo comenzó a ponerse en posición ofensiva – Completaré mi misión, y los mataré a ustedes de paso. Ninguno se merece la armadura que portan ¡Aguja escarlata!

Las agujas fueron lanzadas rápidamente, pero ambos caballeros lograron esquivarlas con algo de dificultad. A pesar de estarse enfrentando a dos santos dorados, Milo de escorpio era sorprendentemente veloz.

\- ¡No deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros! – Aioros exclamó, realmente no tenía deseos de pelear - ¡Todos tenemos una misión en común!

\- ¡Plasma relámpago! – el de Leo lanzó su ataque, pero el de escorpio saltó para evitar el golpe - ¡Habla por ti Aioros! ¡Yo sí quiero partirle la cara a este idiota!

\- ¡Ataque escorpión! – Milo logró golpear el pecho de Aioria al aterrizar frente a él, lanzándolo varios metros adelante; logrando con esto que el de leo partiera varios árboles - ¡Con gusto me encargaré de enseñarte tu lugar gato!

El de Leo se levantó inmediatamente y continuó la batalla acercándose velozmente al de escorpio, esquivando una aguja.

\- ¡Colmillo de león! – Aioria lanzó el golpe desde abajo, golpeando directamente la quijada de Milo, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue elevado varios metros; aunque logró aterrizar correctamente inclinando ambas piernas.

El de escorpio y leo continuaban enfrentándose, soltando destellos dorados cuando sus puños chocaban. Aioros deseaba parar esa pelea inútil, pero agradecía que ambos se olvidaran momentáneamente de él, tenía que encontrar a Saori. Apenas comenzaba a moverse cuando notó que su distracción le había permitido a Milo atacarlo, sintiendo una aguja clavarse cerca del hombro, obligándolo a tomar su extremidad debido al dolor.

\- ¡Tú no te mueves de ahí! – gritó Milo, dirigiendo su atención a Aioros - ¡Y tú tampoco vas a poder conmigo! – añadió hablándole a Aioria, quien se encontraba de pie trabajosamente, debido a las dos agujas que el de escorpio había logrado insertarle. Milo trataba de controlar su respiración, pero los golpes de Aioria habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo querer doblarse; sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía mostrar en su rostro el verdadero dolor que sentía – Ninguno se merece estar en la orden dorada, y no importa que me tome 1 000 días ¡Voy a acabar con ambos!

\- No puedes contra dos dorados, Milo. – Aioria mencionó – Hasta ahora, hemos podido mantenernos en igualdad porque Aioros no te ha atacado, pero con que sigas provocándolo sin decirle donde está Athena, él va a tomar la pelea en serio… y yo te atacaré igualmente.

\- ¿Siguen con su mentira? ¿Ni siquiera después de esto se dan cuenta de la blasfemia que están diciendo? – Milo apuntaba su aguja a un punto intermedio entre ambos hermanos, de manera que pudiera lanzarla al primero que intentara moverse.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no entender tú que no estamos mintiéndote? – Aioros dejó de tomar su brazo, tolerando el dolor - ¡Tú mismo tuviste dudas sobre ella! Tienes que reconocer que lo que sea que el patriarca haya dicho o hecho estos años, no tiene sentido ¡Sabes que Athena no está en el santuario! No puedes ocultarlo, te aseguro que has dudado de su presencia ahí.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – el de escorpio dirigió la aguja hacia Aioros, quien logró evadirla por poco; provocando con eso que Aioria pudiera golpearlo limpiamente en el pecho, esta vez lanzándolo a él contra varios árboles.

\- ¡Simplemente dinos dónde está! ¡Ella podrá demostrarte que es Athena! – el santo de sagitario gritó al notar que Milo ya estaba de pie, lanzando agujas a ambos; logrando nuevamente insertar una en él, ocasionando que soltara un gemido doloroso - ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo Milo? Si no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para convencerte de quien es, te dejare matarme sin poner resistencia.

Milo se detuvo al momento, observando al caballero de sagitario con curiosidad ¿Había dicho que lo dejaría matarlo? Aioria paró su ataque de igual manera, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar; sin embargo, si la convicción de su hermano era tan grande, estaba seguro de que esa muchacha llamada Saori era Athena.

\- Y podrás matarme a mí también. – añadió el de leo – Nuestra diosa no está en Grecia, Milo; ambos lo sabemos, solo que tú; al igual que yo, te niegas a creerlo. Pero ahora estoy convencido. Si ella no te prueba que es Athena, te dejaré eliminarme.

El santo de escorpio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Ambos estaban tan seguros de lo que decían que morirían para probarlo? No era posible que esa chica fuera Athena, no, no podía creerles; tenía que hacer a un lado esa voz interior que le decía que ellos estaban en lo correcto.

\- Puedo ahorrarme todo, y matarte en este momento ¡Aguja escarlata! – Milo atacó a Aioros, dirigiendo varias agujas hacia él.

**Japón. Cueva en las afueras de Tokio.**

La cabeza le dolía, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba. Lo último que supo es que había estado mirando al bosque, dibujando una nueva flecha, cuando un golpe le nublo la vista y perdió el sentido. Ese caballero debió noquearla otra vez, pero no entendía el por qué, ahora sí había cooperado (obviando las pequeñas señales que estaba dejando). Intentó enfocar la vista, pero todo era oscuridad. Estaba acostada de lado, su boca estaba cubierta. Rodó para quedar con la espalda al piso, arrepintiéndose al momento; puesto que no había notado que sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y ahora se encontraba aplastando sus brazos en una posición dolorosa. Regresó a su costado, notando que sus piernas estaban igualmente atadas, no iba a ser fácil salir de esa situación. Movió manos y piernas intentando zafarse, pero los nudos estaban bien hechos. Estaba pensando en qué hacer, cuando se le ocurrió que, si bien no podía ver, alguna de las rocas en las paredes debía tener algún tipo de filo. Se movió, arrastrándose, hasta que sus manos y espalda pegaron dolorosamente con la pared. Buscó a tientas algún borde filoso, encontrándolo a los pocos minutos cuando se cortó los dedos. Volvió a moverse para poner la cuerda a la altura del filo, y comenzó a frotarla; ocasionando con eso cortar también parte de su piel, aspecto que se volvió más claro cuando después del ardor de la herida pudo sentir la sangre tibia por sus manos. A pesar del dolor, siguió moviendo los brazos por otros minutos, logrando finalmente cortar la cuerda. Pasó sus brazos al frente, notando lo doloridos que habían quedado por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición. Se quitó la mordaza, sus dedos le dolían también, debía tener varios cortes. Se enderezó y comenzó a desenredar la cuerda a sus pies, teniendo que usar más el tacto que la vista; la oscuridad no le permitía ver mucho. Se tomó un momento para orientarse y analizar lo qué debía hacer, pero inmediatamente sintió la elevación de tres cosmos cercanos al lugar en donde se encontraba, y reconoció uno de ellos. Su maestro estaba cerca, seguramente peleando con el caballero de escorpio. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al lugar donde el cosmos emanaba. Lo había abandonado en la pelea anterior, no lo dejaría pelear solo esta vez.

**Japón. Afueras de Tokio.**

Podían sentir la batalla que se llevaba a cabo a unos kilómetros, trataban de moverse lo más rápido posible. No podían dejarlos pelear solos, y tenían que encontrar a Saori. Todos se sentían débiles, no habían podido evitar que el santo de escorpio se la llevara, y su velocidad no había sido suficiente para moverse a la par de los caballeros dorados. Seiya estaba más preocupado que los otros tres. Ahora que sabían la verdad sobre Saori, para todos era prioridad protegerla; sin embargo, para el caballero de pegaso era un asunto más personal, y no podía evitarlo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, es que no quería evitarlo.

Pronto lograron darles alcance, solo para presenciar la batalla entre los tres santos dorados. El caballero de escorpio había atacado al santo de sagitario, pero antes de que este pudiera moverse; alguien se había atravesado, recibiendo de lleno todas las agujas. El corazón de los caballeros se detuvo por un momento y el terror llenó la cara de todos cuando escucharon el grito de dolor de Saori, quien comenzó a caer al suelo al no poder soportar la sensación de las cinco agujas clavadas directamente a su cuerpo.

Milo se asombró al igual que los demás, pues justo antes de que las agujas penetraran a Saori, el cosmos que ella despedía lo hizo darse cuenta de lo especial que era. Esos pocos segundos en que el cosmos de Saori pudo sentirse, la presencia de una deidad brilló sobre ella; la necesidad de proteger a Aioros fue tan alta, que Athena había aparecido sin dudar sacrificarse por aquel que había sido un padre para ella. El miedo se presentó dentro de él al notar que acababa de atacar a su diosa ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?


	8. Aceptación

**Saludos. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, y espero poder subir otro la siguiente semana. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero lo disfruten.**

**Reviews**

**Caspian123: Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia. Siempre pensé que los de cáncer y piscis no eran tan malos, digo, hay gente loca pero no es posible que anden tan desubicados como los plantea el animé, todos tenemos un poquito de sentido común, así que quise hacerlos lucir más humanos. En cuanto al Seiya x Saori, ya que uno analiza la situación y la serie, concuerdo contigo; si bien hay algún tipo de romance ahí, las circunstancias no lo permiten, por lo que la expresión de amor se vuelve una de devoción y lealtad. Ahora, afortunadamente esto es ficción, así que podemos saltarnos esas reglas y modificarlo jeje.**

**X: Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, que bueno que la historia te va gustando. Comentas que ya la habías leído, no sé si te refieres al tema o a la historia como tal, ya que, aunque dudo ser la única que se planteó este universo alterno, no quiero que se piense que estoy copiándole a alguien, y sería bastante sorprendente saber que terminé por imaginarme cosas que ya se le habían ocurrido a alguien más, pero puede pasar. En cualquier caso, revisaré si hay algún fic parecido, no quiero que el autor piense que le estoy robando ideas, si hay algo que odio, es el plagio.**

**En cuanto al personaje de Shaina, sí va a aparecer; solo que no sé si emparejarla con Seiya, aunque tienes un muy buen punto, algo tiene que enseñarle al imprudente.**

**Tu idea sobre Aioros es bastante buena, honestamente no se me hubiera ocurrido. Esto de la diversidad de ideas es genial.**

**Cualquier cosa no dudes en seguir comentando y ¡Gracias!**

**Japón. Afueras de Tokio**

No. No podía estar pasando. Era como verlo en cámara lenta. Saori interponiéndose entre Milo y Aioros, verla sacudirse al recibir todas las agujas, escuchar su grito de dolor y, finalmente, viéndola desvanecerse, cayendo en los brazos de un estupefacto Aioros. Ninguno había reaccionado a tiempo, ninguno había logrado evitar que ella se arriesgara a pesar de haber percibido su cosmos. De alguna manera, ella había logrado moverse más rápido que todos. Seiya sintió que su alma lo abandonaba al ver como el cuerpo de Saori caía y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba al lado de ella. Los demás caballeros corrieron de igual manera, a excepción de Milo. El santo de escorpio se había paralizado en su lugar, sin poder comprender lo que había hecho. Los dos caballeros dorados con los que había combatido fueron honestos, y él lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo. Esa muchacha lo había hecho dudar, su instinto no le había fallado, ella era especial… pero nunca imaginó cuan especial. La verdad lo golpeó fuertemente. Tuvo dudas mientras estuvo en el santuario, pero las ignoró; se preguntó por la razón de su misión, pero no quiso ahondar en eso; y, por último, esa muchacha, esa chica a la que había tratado como una simple alumna, lo había hecho sospechar… y aun así quiso ignorar su intuición.

Lentamente se puso de pie, acercándose al lugar en el que podía escucharla quejarse; al parecer, ella seguía consciente. Aioros la había recargado sobre su pecho, mientras que Aioria y Seiya inspeccionaban los puntos en los que sus agujas habían penetrado. El de la armadura de cisne tocó levemente las manos de ella, disminuyendo un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo para adormecer el dolor.

\- ¿Es… está bien? – ella habló, su voz era casi un susurro. Obviamente tenía su atención puesta en el santo de sagitario.

\- ¿Si yo estoy bien? Saori ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?... Mi trabajo es cuidarte a ti, no al revés – Aioros seguía inspeccionándola, haciendo lo posible para que el dolor no le hiciera perder el conocimiento.

\- Te… te dije que… no era… una inútil – esta vez Saori se dirigió a Seiya, que estaba a su lado, sumamente nervioso. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de ella. Podría estar sufriendo en el momento, y aun así bromeaba con él.

\- Inútil no, pero tonta sí ¿Por qué hiciste eso Saori? – Seiya siguió la broma, pero se ganó miradas reprobatorias de todos por el lenguaje utilizado ¿Qué no recordaba que era la diosa Athena a quien tenía enfrente?

\- Probablemente debas replantear tu vocabulario al dirigirte a ella – Shiryu habló en voz alta, haciéndole notar a Seiya lo que todos pensaban.

\- ¿Sigues sintiendo mucho dolor? – Hyoga seguía tratando de entumecer el cuerpo de Saori – Hay un límite para cuanto puedo bajar tu temperatura sin dañarte.

\- Estoy… bien, gracias… Hyoga. El dolor… está disminuyendo – Saori trataba de controlar su respiración. Si bien su amigo logró entumecerla un poco, el dolor seguía. Lo que la ayudaba a sentirse mejor era ver a sus amigos, sus hermanos, junto a ella; aunque había algo extraño en el comportamiento de ellos. Siempre la habían cuidado, pero esta vez parecían en extremo preocupados. No es como si ella fuera a morir por aguantar unos golpes ¿Y qué era eso de que Seiya debía cuidar su vocabulario? Eso jamás había importado, ellos siempre bromeaban así. Le sorprendió también notar que el caballero dorado de leo estaba igualmente al pendiente de ella ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?

\- ¿Qué… qué está pasando? – logro articular - ¿Hay algo… algo diferente? – ella trató de incorporarse un poco, pero ni el dolor ni Aioros se lo permitieron - Guarden su… atención para Athena… no para mí.

Todos se miraron entre ellos al escuchar esas palabras. Saori no entendía qué era lo que había dicho mal, pero fue Milo quién actuó antes que todos. Se acercó firmemente a Saori, con su aguja visiblemente apuntándola. Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, se pusieron automáticamente frente a ella. El caballero de escorpio no parecía detenerse, hasta que la cadena de Andrómeda se enredó en su brazo.

\- Ni pienses que te vas a acercar a ella – Seiya habló con rencor, retándolo.

\- No vamos a dejar que sigas lastimándola – añadió Shun, manteniendo firme la cadena.

\- Tranquilos - Aioria se puso de pie, intentando calmar la situación - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Milo? – sospechaba que no era intención del de escorpio el volver a lastimarla.

\- ¿Quieren que siga sintiendo dolor? – Milo habló dirigiéndose a los caballeros, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Saori. Pudo ver los lugares donde sus agujas habían entrado y la sangre que emanó de ellas, notó las cortaduras en sus muñecas y dedos; así como la sangre seca en ellos ¿Cómo es que la había tratado así? La culpa lo estaba consumiendo. Cuando ella dijo que no necesitaba la atención, había sido el límite para él, tenía que hacer algo – Mis agujas son en extremo dolorosas, pero una de ellas puede servir como anestésico si le quito el sentido del tacto momentáneamente. El frío no va a ayudarla a sentirse mejor ¿De verdad quieren que siga sufriendo?

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo clavar otra aguja? – Hyoga preguntó incrédulo.

\- Lamentablemente dolerá, pero después de eso el cuerpo quedará entumido lo suficiente como para tratar sus heridas sin seguir lastimándola – el santo de escorpio respondió, sintiendo la tensión en todos los presentes. Deseo poder mirar a los ojos a la diosa tendida junto al de sagitario, buscando su aprobación, pero no se sentía digo de mirarla. Todo lo que quería era lograr corregir algo de todo lo que había hecho mal.

Los santos de bronce se miraron, para luego dirigir su atención hacia Aioros, esperando la respuesta final por parte de este; pero fue Saori quien habló.

\- Hazlo… una aguja más… ¿Qué tanta… diferencia hay? – A pesar de la ayuda de Hyoga, el dolor persistía y se estaba volviendo insoportable.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Aioros preguntó. No le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que era una de las mejores alternativas para evitar que siguiera así.

\- Sí – dijo ella, queriendo agregar algo más, sin lograrlo.

La cadena de Andrómeda se soltó del brazo de Milo, quien rápidamente se puso en cuclillas junto a Saori para insertar la aguja. Estando cerca le era más sencillo controlar la fuerza de impacto, trataría de causarle el menor dolor posible.

\- Discúlpeme, mi señorita – Milo habló, sin mirarla a los ojos. Saori se extrañó por las palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo cuando sintió la punzada de la aguja entrando en su hombro. Soltó otro gemido de dolor, que solo sirvió para que el caballero de escorpio recibiera miradas de odio de parte de los demás. Sin embargo, pronto la sensación de entumecimiento la recorrió, y el dolor disminuyó considerablemente, hasta que, en pocos segundos, dejó de sentirlo. La expresión en su rostro cambio de dolor a tranquilidad, a pesar de que le resultara extraño no solo dejar de percibir dolor, sino dejar de percibir cualquier sensación.

\- Gracias – dijo ella, en voz baja. Le pareció extraño escucharse a sí misma hablar, cuando realmente no había sentido su boca moverse.

El agradecimiento solo logró que el santo de escorpio se sintiera peor consigo mismo.

\- No podemos tratar sus heridas como es debido si permanecemos aquí – Shiryu rompió el silencio.

\- Haremos lo posible – dijo Aioros, colocando a Saori cuidadosamente en el suelo – Aioria, Milo; cerremos las heridas lo mejor que podamos ahora que ella no siente dolor.

Los caballeros de bronce inicialmente no comprendieron a qué se refería Aioros, pero en cuanto los tres santos de oro rodearon a Saori, pudieron notar el cosmos emanando de ellos, dirigido al cuerpo de la diosa. La sangre dejó de emanar de las heridas paulatinamente, mientras los cortes en manos y muñecas comenzaron a cicatrizar hasta desaparecer. Las lesiones provocadas por las agujas de Milo, en cambio, estaban tardando en sanar.

\- Eliminar el daño causado por las agujas no es tan sencillo, aun utilizando cosmos. – Milo dijo en voz alta – Aunque debo admitir, pensé que el cosmos de los tres sería suficiente.

\- Solo está tardando más de lo normal, pero no es imposible – añadió Aioria.

Todo lo que Saori podía hacer era observar, pues sin el tacto le era confuso intentar moverse. Estaba confundida respecto a la actitud de los caballeros de leo y escorpio, habían sido hostiles y ahora estaban ayudándola, no comprendía el por qué. A decir verdad, estaba confundida por todo. Sabía que a sus compañeros y maestro les preocuparía su bienestar, pero en ese momento le parecía una atención excesiva. No era como si su abuelo y Tatsumi no la hubieran tratado de esa manera, pero de ellos no lo esperaba; la hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Un hormigueo en el cuerpo llamó su atención y la distrajo de sus pensamientos, estaba comenzando a sentir otra vez; pero al darse cuenta de eso, la molestia de las lesiones regresó, con la diferencia de que esta vez el dolor era soportable. No deseaba más atenciones, la incomodaban, así que intentó incorporarse.

\- No es necesario que continúen. – dijo ella, al intentar levantarse – Me siento mejor y estoy recuperando el tacto.

\- Eso significa que el efecto de las agujas debe estar pasando – Aioros la ayudó, sonriendo aliviado al verla mejor. Sabía que ella podía ser bastante testaruda, y este era el límite para ella en cuanto a recibir ayuda.

\- ¿Estás segura de que puedes levantarte? – Seiya intentó acercarse.

\- No me estoy muriendo, puedo levantarme – respondió ella débilmente, pero con todo firme.

\- La Saori de siempre – añadió Hyoga, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que, a pesar de que ella era la misma niña que conoció, la situación había cambiado por completo.

Ni Aioria ni Milo la ayudaron a incorporarse a pesar de desearlo. El problema consistía en que ambos se sentían culpables e indignos, especialmente el de escorpio. Simplemente se mantuvieron de pie, observando al grupo de personas alrededor de Saori.

\- Ahora ¿Pueden por favor explicarme qué está pasando? – Saori captó la atención de todos – Lo último que entendí es que él – señaló a Milo – estaba llevándome al santuario y, considerando que me dejó amordazada y llegué cuando atacaba a mi maestro, ese plan seguramente seguía en pie – miró al de escorpio directamente - ¿Qué te hizo ayudarme si se supone que estás contra nosotros? – giró para dirigirse a Aioria - ¿Por qué atacaste a mi maestro si se supone que es tu hermano? – puso su atención en Shiryu - ¿Por qué Seiya debe reconsiderar cómo hablarme? – finalmente, miró al grupo completo - Y por Athena ¿Por qué todos me ven como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento? Sufrí heridas, pero tanta atención es innecesaria.

Ninguno respondió. Cada uno de los presentes volteaba a ver al otro, intentando no cruzarse con la mirada de Saori. Si bien los santos de escorpio y leo estaban nerviosos por las preguntas y estar frente a su diosa, ignoraban el difícil carácter que Saori podía presentar cuando perdía la paciencia; razón por la que ninguno de sus amigos quería ser el primero en hablar, diosa o no.

\- Saori – Aioros fue el primero en hablar, sabía que ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia – no estas curada por completo, primero debes recuperarte.

\- Maestro, estoy herida por recibir el ataque de ese caballero – Saori señalo a Milo nuevamente, quien bajo la cabeza, avergonzado – ataque que estaba dirigido a usted ¿De verdad va a decirme que no merezco una explicación en este momento?

El santo de sagitario supo que no tenía caso seguir ocultándole la verdad, pero dudaba que fuera a creerle desde un inicio. Nadie le había creído de todas formas, ella no sería la excepción. Respiro profundamente, no iba a ser fácil.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mí? ¿El por qué no estoy en el santuario? – dijo él en voz alta, mirándola.

\- Sí. – respondió ella, recordando la conversación que llegó a tener con su maestro acerca de la situación en el santuario – Usted me dijo que salió de ahí debido a que el patriarca no parecía estar siguiendo las ordenes de Athena, y prefirió abandonar que faltar a su juramento de caballero.

Todos los demás estaban atentos, escuchando. Los de bronce tenían la misma versión, aspecto que había hecho que Seiya desconfiara un poco más al momento de ser entrenado en Grecia, pero considerando que él nunca tuvo un contacto directo con el patriarca, nunca supo que pensar realmente. Marín era estricta, pero jamás desleal, él respetaba a su maestra; además de que Aioria le había demostrado el honor que representaba convertirse en caballero. Shaina y los demás, por otro lado, habían hecho lo posible por volver su vida un tormento, y más de una vez los vio actuar con menos escrúpulos de los que deberían. Si se debía a las actitudes propias de ellos o a las órdenes del patriarca, nunca lo supo; Marín jamás quiso entrar en detalle sobre nada de eso. Los santos dorados, por su parte, tuvieron que reconocer que Aioros se mantuvo lo más cercano a los hechos como le fue posible, pero les pesó escuchar la parte en la que Saori mencionó el "juramento". Ambos lo habían roto, aunque no hubieran estado enterados de que estaban del lado incorrecto. Siempre dudaron del patriarca, pero ninguno se atrevió a discutir o desobedecer; cada uno por sus razones. El peso de su falla estaba cayendo sobre ellos.

\- Eso es parcialmente verdad. – Aioros continuo, retomando la atención de todos los presentes – Hubo problemas con el patriarca, sí, pero no fue mi decisión irme, más bien no tuve opción. – Saori lo miraba, desconcertada – La noche que dejé el santuario, el patriarca había intentado asesinar a Athena, quien en ese entonces era una recién nacida. Logré evitarlo, pero no me fue posible hacer algo para descubrir su crimen. Fue lo contrario, rápidamente fui catalogado como traidor y tuve que huir de ahí con la bebé, ella no estaba segura ahí.

\- ¿Por qué el patriarca intentaría matar a Athena? – dijo Saori, asombrada de que aquel que debiera ser el mayor apoyo de la diosa, hubiera tratado de asesinarla siendo solo un bebé.

\- Poder, supongo. – añadió Aioros – Honestamente, me lo he preguntado por años; aun no lo comprendo del todo…

\- Espere. – ella interrumpió – Dijo que tuvo que huir con Athena. Ella era una bebé ¿Quién la cuidó? ¿Dónde está?

Aioros la vio fijamente, diciéndole con los ojos aquello que no quería decir en voz alta. No era que no deseara que Saori supiera su verdadero origen, era su diosa. El problema consistía en que todo ese tiempo, él se había encariñado con ella. Era él quien la había cuidado desde pequeña, sin importarle que el Sr. Kido le hubiera contratado infinidad de niñeras; llegó un punto en el que él quiso cuidarla. Recordó la vez que la vio gatear, aprender a caminar, su primera palabra, sus enfermedades, sus sonrisas hacia él, los momentos en los que se enorgulleció de ella como discípula; hasta su necio carácter era algo que él aprendió a querer. Lamentablemente, ahora era más consciente que nunca de que ella jamás fue su hija, y él no debió tratarla como tal; hizo lo posible para separar su deber como caballero de esa sensación de paternidad, pero ahora notaba que no había servido. Era en ese momento en que se daba cuenta de que no podría ser otra cosa que un caballero a sus órdenes; y aunque lo haría con gusto, sentía el dolor que representaba desprenderse de ella. Saori dejaba de ser su pupila, para ser la diosa a la que debía servir.

Ella interpretó el silencio de quien fuera su maestro, así como su mirada; y comprendió lo que el trataba de decirle. Saori abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, creyendo haber entendido mal.

\- No… - dijo, con voz leve – Yo era parte del orfanato que manejaba mi abuelo. Él me adoptó ahí. – la voz era nerviosa – Todos nosotros empezamos en ese orfanato – estaba perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba, mientras señalaba a los chicos con los que creció.

\- Saori… Tú no llegaste a ese orfanato como lo hicieron los demás. – él podía notar como ella estaba alterándose – Tú llegaste conmigo desde Grecia. Mitsumasa Kido te adoptó como su nieta debido a que yo le salvé la vida y le dije quién eras. – dio dos pasos hacia ella, mismos que Saori retrocedió – Quisimos ocultarte, que el patriarca no supiera donde estabas… quisimos protegerte, hasta que estuvieras lista.

\- No… no puedes bromear con esas cosas. – dijo ella, olvidando el respeto con el que solía dirigirse a Aioros – No puedes usarme de pretexto así, usar el nombre de Athena para esto… Que tengas problemas en el santuario no significa que puedes inventar algo así ¡Menos usándome para cubrirte!

\- Saori, no estoy mintiendo. – Aioros siguió intentando acercarse a ella, solo para verla retroceder - ¿Por qué crees que se le ordenó al caballero de escorpio llevarte al santuario? El patriarca los ha estado engañando, haciéndoles creer que tú estas allá ¿Comprendes el peligro para él si la diosa que se supone estuvo siempre ahí, aparece de repente revelando sus trampas?

\- Basta… - Saori ya no lo veía, manteniendo su mirada enfocada en el piso y luchando por respirar.

\- Aioria y Milo lo entendieron, por eso han dejado de atacar – Aioros siguió hablando – Tus compañeros, lo entendieron también. – Saori levantó la mirada y buscó a cada uno de sus amigos – De alguna manera, siempre supieron quien eras.

Saori posó su mirada en cada uno de ellos; Milo y Aioria se atrevieron a verla, confirmando lo que se decía. Había arrepentimiento en sus rostros. Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun la miraban comprensivamente. Cuando sus ojos llegaron a Seiya, supo que no le estaban mintiendo. Él no la veía con respeto o empatía, su mirada expresaba frustración. Seiya no quería que eso fuera verdad, pero lo era, por eso su rostro mostraba lo que realmente sentía. Ella comenzó a marearse e hiperventilar. No podía creer que era esa diosa por la que se supone se había entrenado, aquella de la que llegó a dudar en algún momento, aquella a la que cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor juraron proteger. Si ella era una diosa ¿No debió darse cuenta antes? ¿Por qué jamás se sintió poderosa o superior? Todo el tiempo había sentido lo contrario, siempre pensándose menos; sin importar lo que su abuelo o Aioros le decían. Siempre supo que era adoptada, su abuelo no era su abuelo, y Aioros no era su padre, a pesar de sentirlo como tal; pero fue hasta ese momento que se sintió como una verdadera huérfana. El mundo dio vueltas y dejó de saber dónde se encontraba el piso ¿Estaba de pie? Sus ojos no enfocaban correctamente. Podía distinguir siluetas, dos de ellas parecían acercarse, pero ella no quería a nadie cerca. Trató de hablar, decirles que la dejaran tranquila, que no estaba lista para enfrentarlo; pero no estaba segura de sí las palabras salían de su boca. Necesitaba estar sola, la confusión se transformó en ansiedad, una extraña energía comenzó a recorrerla; y no estaba segura de poder controlarla.

Todos la veían con preocupación, su piel se tornó pálida. Notaron que tenía problemas para respirar y parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento. Aioros y Seiya fueron los primeros en intentar acercarse a ayudarla, pero ella no parecía reconocerlos. Los caballeros se pusieron alerta al sentir el cosmos de Saori elevarse; al verla en ese estado, el resultado no podía ser bueno.

\- Saori – habló Aioros, intentado usar la voz más tranquila que pudo. Dio pequeños pasos hacia ella – intenta calmarte…

Ella no los estaba escuchando, su cosmos siguió aumentando. Seiya se acercó más y Aioros quiso detenerlo, pero no logró hacerlo. En el momento en el que el caballero de pegaso posó su mano en la de Saori, todo explotó. El cosmos fue liberado de inmediato a manera de onda expansiva, logrando que todos los caballeros tuvieran que cubrirse si no querían ser desintegrados. Aioros fue más rápido esta vez, apartando a Seiya de Saori y usando las alas de su armadura como protección para ambos. Shun reaccionó a tiempo y activó su cadena a modo de defensa, rodeando a Hyoga de igual forma, mientras que Shiryu utilizó su escudo de inmediato. Los caballeros dorados elevaron sus antebrazos y se movieron rápidamente para evitar que el golpe de cosmos fuera directo. A pesar de los esfuerzos, ninguno pudo evitar ser elevado por los aires hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra árboles o rocas. Fue una suerte que todos portaran armaduras, de lo contrario no hubieran sobrevivido.

Poco a poco, lograron incorporarse con dificultad del lugar donde habían caído; percatándose que Saori seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, rodeada por un cráter creado por su explosión de cosmos. Los árboles a su alrededor habían quedado desechos, al igual que el suelo cercano; pues ya no había pasto ni arbustos a la vista. La destrucción había alcanzado poco más de un kilómetro de diámetro. Ella se encontraba de pie, con cosmos aun emanando de ella. Su cabello ondeaba debido a la energía rodeándola, y su mirada estaba fija al frente. Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente y su rostro tenía una expresión tensa. Fueron los santos dorados los que comprendieron que Saori estaba intentando controlar su cosmos para evitar más desastres, lo que significaba que la explosión anterior había sido resultado de solo una pequeña parte de lo que ella era capaz de liberar. Se sorprendieron de la capacidad de su diosa, puesto que lo poco que habían percibido (y que había sido suficiente para mandarlos a volar) era el cosmos más elevado que cualquiera de ellos hubiera logrado sentir en algún momento.

Ninguno emitió sonido por varios minutos. Fue hasta que el cosmos de Saori comenzó a disminuir que decidieron acercarse lentamente. Finalmente, ella logró controlarse y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas; había sido mucho esfuerzo. Sabía manejar su cosmos, pero eso había sido demasiado como para controlarlo tan de repente. Había tratado de mantenerlo a raya hasta que Seiya la tocó y ella perdió concentración. Cuando alzó la vista, notó el desastre que había causado y se dio cuenta de que ya no le era permitido distraerse o podría llegar a lastimar seriamente a aquellos a los que quería.

Aioros fue el primero en llegar hasta ella, pero no estaba seguro de que tan conveniente sería volver a tratar de tocarla, habían tenido suerte de que no liberara todo el poder que tenía.

\- Creo que… te creo – dijo Saori, en voz baja, levantando la vista desde el suelo hasta donde el santo de sagitario se encontraba. Él le sonrió.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo él, esta vez acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que la revisaba discretamente, buscando algún daño.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Ustedes están bien? Perdón, no pude controlarlo correctamente ¿Lastimé a alguien? – ella realmente estaba preocupada.

\- Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes. Nada que un poco de descanso no pueda arreglar – respondió Shiryu.

\- Aunque recomendaría que Seiya aprenda a seguir indicaciones – añadió Hyoga, intentando controlar el dolor en su hombro, resultado de estrellarse en una roca y pegar de lleno en esa parte de su cuerpo – o no vamos a sobrevivir.

\- Yo solo trataba de ayudarla – respondió Seiya, con reproche.

\- Lo siento tanto – dijo Saori, notando el dolor en el semblante de su amigo.

\- No tienes que disculparte, Saori. – habló Shun – Hiciste lo posible por controlarlo, considerando que acabas de enterarte de algo que te ha sorprendido bastante.

Milo y Aioria se habían acercado también, pero no habían dicho palabra. Observaban la dinámica del grupo, notando la confianza que Athena tenía en aquellos que pertenecían a su círculo. El de leo esperaba que su diosa pudiera confiar en él plenamente en un futuro, así como confiaba en aquellos que la rodeaban. El santo de escorpio, por su parte, esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo, pero no se sentía tan digno de su armadura ahora. Fue hasta que Saori enfocó su mirada en ellos, que ambos reaccionaron e inmediatamente se arrodillaron en señal de respeto, aspecto que descolocó momentáneamente a los de bronce, pero que permitió reconocer la situación con la importancia debida.

\- Señorita Athena. – comenzó Aioria – Pido su perdón por haber dudado de quién era y mantenerme a las ordenes del patriarca. Desconocía la verdad, pero en este momento le juro mi lealtad por completo, jamás volveré a fallarle.

\- Si ni yo lo sabía, no había forma de que tú lo supieras. – respondió Saori, acercándose al lugar donde ambos dorados estaban arrodillados – Eres el hermano del hombre que me protegió y me crio. No hay manera de que no confíe en ti – colocó su mano en el hombro del santo de leo, dándole a entender que no había nada que perdonar.

Milo no sabía como comenzar a pedir perdón, estaba consciente del cómo la había tratado. Sin embargo, tenía el suficiente valor para reconocer sus errores y afrontar las consecuencias.

\- Señorita Athena, le ruego perdone mi comportamiento y mi trato hacia usted. – las palabras del de escorpio llamaron la atención de Saori, que estaba frente a Aioria – El no saber quien era no justifica el daño causado. Estoy sumamente avergonzado por haberme atrevido a lastimarla y aceptaré cualquier castigo que me sea impuesto – terminó por decir, sin levantar la mirada.

Saori se movió para quedar frente a él y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

\- Mírame – le pidió, con voz firme, pero no autoritaria. Él levantó la vista de inmediato – Creí que habíamos dicho que, si se presentaba la ocasión, moriríamos por nuestros ideales ¿Eso ha cambiado?

Él recordó la platica donde habían discutido por la falta de armadura en ella. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que, con o sin armadura, morirían por proteger a Athena.

\- No. Soy un caballero al servicio de Athena. Mi juramento sigue – respondió él, firmemente. Estaba arrepentido de haberla tratado así, pero sabía que por nada del mundo volvería a actuar de esa manera con su diosa.

Saori sonrió, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Milo.

\- Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, caballero de escorpio – dijo ella, logrando que Milo sonriera de lado. La diosa mantenía la actitud de la chica con la que había convivido levemente.

\- Creo que será mejor irnos de aquí – Seiya habló en voz alta, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas entre Milo y Saori. No le había gustado en lo absoluto.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Aioros, observando con humor la reacción de Seiya – Lo mejor será regresar y planear lo que sigue.

Tanto Saori como los caballeros dorados se pusieron de pie, estaban de acuerdo en que había mucho de qué hablar.

**China. los cinco picos.**

El ruido de la cascada se escuchaba con fuerza, pero no era el suficiente como para que el maestro siempre al pendiente no notara la presencia detrás de él. Los pasos se escuchaban levemente al acercarse a él.

\- Ha pasado tiempo – dijo el maestro, sin voltear a ver a su visitante.

\- Solo espero que no haya sido demasiado – respondió el hombre detrás de él.

\- Creo que estamos justo a tiempo ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

\- Pronto será momento de actuar. Vengo a avisarte que dejaré mi retiro.

\- ¿Irás al santuario? – preguntó el anciano.

\- Eventualmente, sí. – respondió el hombre, que ahora estaba sentado junto a él – Pero por ahora, creo que hay asuntos pendientes en Japón ¿No es así?

\- De acuerdo con lo que el caballero de sagitario me ha informado, sí. Te es conveniente visitar Japón antes.

\- En ese caso, creo que he esperado lo suficiente. Espero verte pronto – dijo finalmente, para después levantarse.

\- Mu – añadió el viejo maestro antes de que el caballero de aries se alejara - ¿Sería mucho pedir que llevaras algo contigo? Creo que les sería de gran ayuda.

\- Para nada, con gusto lo llevaré – respondió el santo de oro. Después de todo, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.


	9. Violencia

**Saludos. Les traigo otro capítulo, es un poco más largo, pues creo que estoy extendiéndome un poco y ya es momento de entrar más en acción. Espero les siga gustando.**

**Reviews**

**Caspian123: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Me haces pensar que algo estoy haciendo bien jeje. Honestamente, todavía no sé qué va a pasar en las batallas de las 12 casas, por lo que no he decidido qué caballero va a morir; aunque me gustaría darle oportunidad a aquellos que murieron en la serie original. El aspecto que mencionas entre dioses y mortales es muy bueno para darle una buena trama a la historia, así que seguiré pensando cómo plantearlo ¡Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!**

**X: ¡Que gusto volver a verte por acá! Y que bueno que la reacción de Saori te agradó, espero que todo lo demás también te guste. En cuanto a Seiya, sí, es un imprudente, aunque espero que poco a poco se vuelva más responsable. Y no, a Saori no la va a atravesar otra flecha, ya se la pasó acostada en la serie original como para darle la misma trama. En cuanto a los demás caballeros, te me adelantaste, pues justo en este capítulo aparecen (a excepción de Ikki, a él todavía lo tengo reservado). Tu forma de deducir las cosas me hace pensar que, si te animas a dejar otro review, me vas a preguntar justamente los aspectos que van a estar en el siguiente capítulo ¡Super intuición la tuya! Pero espero que todo te siga gustando ¡Saludos!**

**Gracias**

…

**Japón. Mansión Kido.**

Una vez que todos los acontecimientos quedaron aclarados, Saori prefirió quedarse sola; habían sido muchos cambios y demasiada información en poco tiempo. Se disculpó con los presentes y se dirigió a su habitación en la mansión. No era un lugar en el que se sintiera completamente cómoda, pero no deseaba regresar a la casa que había compartido con Aioros; eran demasiados recuerdos que ahora no iban a ayudarla.

Seguía sin querer creer que ella era Athena, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía dejar de engañarse y comenzar a actuar. En lugar de sentirse aliviada, estaba presionada. De alguna manera, siempre tuvo la idea de que su vida no le pertenecía, pues estaba destinada a una causa mayor; pero, aun así, creía tener ciertas libertades y posibilidades… ahora no había ninguna. Ahora ella era responsable de guiar un ejército, _su_ ejército; y la idea no le agradaba, era demasiada responsabilidad. No era lo mismo seguir órdenes, que darlas. Podía sentir la vida de sus compañeros en sus manos, y no estaba lista; no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por su incapacidad para liderar. Sin embargo, también sabía que el santuario no podía seguir como estaba. Saga, el caballero de géminis, había tomado el control por mucho tiempo; y, de acuerdo con las palabras de los caballeros de escorpio y leo, el control no era del todo benéfico para los habitantes. Ella pudo haber perdonado el intento de asesinato en su contra, pero jugar con la vida de otras personas era diferente. No podía creer que un santo dorado fuera el responsable de tanto caos, considerando la lealtad que podía percibir en todos los caballeros que estaban en esa mansión con ella ¿Qué había sucedido con el santo de géminis para cambiar a ese punto? Tenía que averiguarlo antes de tomar cualquier decisión en su contra. Ella no quería una guerra entre santos, habría demasiadas pérdidas… y bien sabía que habría otras batallas donde cada uno de los guerreros serían requeridos. La presión estaba causándole dolor de cabeza. Intentaría dormir y razonar sus planes, antes de comunicarlos.

Al día siguiente, Saori se levantó temprano; no había logrado dormir más de tres horas. La única ventaja del insomnio era que tenía claro el plan de acción; sin embargo, quería la opinión de Aioros para llevarlo a cabo. Suponía de igual manera que Milo y Aioria darían puntos valiosos; después de todo, esos tres caballeros eran los que más experiencia en batalla tenían, y aunque confiaría su vida a sus amigos, ella no estaba dispuesta a apostar la vida de ellos; trataría de no involucrarlos en el plan. Bajó las escaleras, notando que casi no había servidumbre despierta; mejor para ella, pues, aunque estaba acostumbrada a gente sirviéndola (y todos esos horribles protocolos que su abuelo la obligaba a aprender para su comportamiento en _sociedad_), no era algo que disfrutara. Se identificaba más como guerrera que como princesa; al final ¿No era ella la diosa de la guerra? Esperaba que todo ese historial divino estuviera en su cabeza de alguna forma, al igual que la sabiduría que se suponía también era parte de ella. Iba a necesitar toda la fortaleza de la que pudiera disponer. De pronto, un golpe a la puerta principal la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones; y al no haber sirvientes a la vista, fue ella quien se aproximó a abrir. La sorpresa hizo cambiar su rostro de uno tenso, a uno sonriente.

\- ¡Jabu! – exclamó y saltó a él inmediatamente para abrazarlo, algo extraño considerando que siempre había procurado mantenerse lejos - ¡Por fin regresas! ¿Cómo has estado? – terminó diciendo una vez que lo dejó libre. Su presencia la hacía regresar a esa infancia compartida, incómoda o no; pero eran tiempos donde todo era más fácil.

Jabu tenía el rostro completamente rojo después de la efusiva muestra de afecto, no esperaba que fuera la misma Saori quien le abriera la puerta; después de todo aún era demasiado temprano.

\- Sao… digo, Srta. Kido… es, es bueno volver a verla – respondió él, un tanto dudoso; después de todo, ella jamás tuvo ese acercamiento con él, una de las razones de su rivalidad con Seiya, de quien ella no se despegaba.

\- Ah claro, al que toca primero le corresponde el saludo efusivo – comentó una voz detrás de él, haciendo notar el sarcasmo – pero los que nos atrasamos peleando con el taxista no importamos.

\- ¡Nachi! – Saori corrió nuevamente y repitió el fuerte abrazo - ¡No te había visto! Discúlpame por no saludarte – añadió al soltarlo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me viste a mí? – Geki se estaba acercando, llevando a su espalda la caja de pandora con su armadura – Temo decirte que tienes problemas de visión Saori.

\- ¡Srta. Kido para ti! – exclamó Jabu - ¡Háblale con respeto!

\- ¡Y ya le salió la faceta de héroe! Acabas de llegar, Jabu ¿No puedes dejar de querer lucirte ni siquiera ahora? – Ban se encontraba a unos metros de Geki, aproximándose a la entrada - ¡Saori! La primera que vemos ¿Qué tal todo?

\- ¡Regresaron todos! – Saori abrazó a cada uno de ellos, emocionada – Esperen ¿Ichi no viene con ustedes?

\- Ichi perdió su avión. – aclaró Nachi – Solo nosotros pudimos encontrarnos para regresar al mismo tiempo, aunque déjame decirte que es la última vez que viajo con esta bola de idiotas.

\- Y lo dice el idiota mayor – añadió Geki, logrando que los demás rieran por su comentario.

\- Que bueno que todos están aquí, bueno, la mayoría. – dijo Saori – Pasen, en un momento pediré que nos traigan el desayuno.

\- ¿Srta., alguien más ha llegado? – preguntó Jabu.

\- Dime Saori, Jabu. – respondió ella, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a adentrarse por uno de los pasillos para localizar a Tatsumi – Y sí, de hecho, han regresado todos. Ichi e Ikki son los únicos que no están aquí. – Saori bajó levemente la mirada al recordar a Ikki, ni siquiera Shun sabía algo de él – Pónganse cómodos, regreso en un momento.

Todos se acomodaron en la sala viendo partir a Saori, cuando de otro de los pasillos surgió la figura de Aioros.

\- Caballeros. – habló, llamando la atención de los jóvenes, pues la plática entre ellos había vuelto a surgir – Es un gusto verlos de regreso.

\- Maestro Aioros. – habló Jabu, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón para hacer una reverencia, gesto imitado por los otros bronces – Hemos cumplido el objetivo de ganar nuestras armaduras, tal como nos lo encomendó.

\- Sabía que lo lograrían. Por favor, regresen a sus asientos. – Aioros se aproximó al grupo – Sé que han tenido un viaje largo, pero me temo que antes de que Saori regrese, debo hablar con ustedes de un tema sumamente importante.

El grupo intercambió miradas, regresando su atención al santo de sagitario, escuchando con asombro los pormenores de la nueva situación a la que se enfrentaban.

Saori regresó al cabo de una hora, después de pedir el desayuno para los demás y ocuparse de otros pendientes. No era suficiente con ser Athena, también tenía que ser la encargada de la fundación Kido; suerte que Tatsumi hacía la mayor parte de ese trabajo.

\- Chicos, en un momento estará el desayuno. No creo que los demás tarden en levantarse… - detuvo sus palabras al notar la tensión en el grupo de recién llegados en cuanto ella regresó a la habitación, observando también la presencia de Aioros – Ya lo saben ¿Verdad? – añadió, dirigiéndose a quien fuera su maestro.

\- Señorita Athena, estamos a sus órdenes – Jabu, como siempre, fue el primero en hablar; dándole una reverencia. El acto fue imitado por los demás. Saori sintió toda la alegría inicial desvanecerse, nadie en ese grupo volvería a tratarla como una amiga.

\- Gracias, a todos. No necesitan reverenciar. – dijo ella, un tanto molesta – Ahora, les pido me disculpen, tengo asuntos que atender; me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto el desayuno esté servido – añadió, retirándose al momento.

Para todos fue perceptible el cambio de actitud, pero nadie habló. Honestamente, ninguno de los jóvenes podía relacionar a la niña que conocieron con la diosa a la que debían servir.

\- Si para ustedes fue complicado asimilar la noticia, para ella lo ha sido más. – Aioros habló en voz alta, logrando la atención de los todos – Pero siempre ha sido fuerte, lo superará pronto… es una deidad, después de todo. – su voz sonó melancólica al decirlo – Bien, nos reencontraremos en la mesa principal en poco tiempo, descansen por ahora.

El grupo se quedó solo, intercambiando miradas. Ninguno supo qué decir.

**Grecia. Santuario. Cámara del patriarca.**

Las cosas estaban complicándose, lo sabía. Milo de escorpio estaba tardando demasiado en su misión, eso no era normal en él. Aioria de Leo no había regresado, eso era peor. Si Aioros lo había convencido, ya podía contar con dos dorados menos; y si por alguna razón, Milo se había enterado de la verdad, serían tres. Aún quedaban suficientes caballeros para resguardar las 12 casas, a pesar de que el caballero de aries hubiera abandonado su templo hace años y el santo de libra siguiera resguardando los cinco picos. Él aún contaba con siete santos dorados bajo sus órdenes, sin contar a los de plata y bronce. El problema consistía no en cuantos caballeros invadieran el santuario, sino en si Athena estuviese con ellos. Saga sabía que bien podría contar con un batallón completo, pero de nada serviría si la diosa se presentaba. Nadie tendría el valor de hacerle frente una vez que notaran que ella era la verdadera deidad. Había invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en mantener el poder, no podía simplemente perderlo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de apartar a Athena de Aioros o de cualquiera que estuviera protegiéndola. Si Athena no estaba, cualquier caballero que se atreviera a invadir el santuario sería un traidor y ejecutado como tal. Nadie podría llegar hasta él. El problema era que separar a Athena de los demás estaba resultando complicado. Creyó que enviando al santo de escorpio la misión estaría completa, pero no consideró la posibilidad de que Athena pudiera probarle quien era; y claro, él lo aceptaría, como cualquier otro caballero a su servicio. Se arrepintió de no haber enviado a alguno de los santos de plata fieles a él, pero no los consideró aptos para combatir a Aioros. No podía simplemente esperar a que la batalla llegara a él, tenía que encontrar la forma de adelantarse.

La idea de que hubiera otros caballeros que estuvieran en su contra surgió de repente. No todos entrenaban en Grecia, y había otros jóvenes que estaban ganando armaduras ¿Cuántos de ellos estarían del lado de Aioros? No podía permitirse perder más de lo que ya estaba perdiendo. Se levantó y llamó a un guardia.

\- Busca a los caballeros de cáncer y piscis. – ordenó – Los quiero aquí inmediatamente – regresó a su trono, observando al guardia salir al momento.

Ni Afrodita ni Máscara de muerte tendrían problemas en acabar con nuevos reclutas.

**Japón. Mansión Kido.**

Se sentía bastante incómoda. El único que la seguía tratando igual era Seiya, y, para colmo, lo reprendían por eso. Sabía que, si estuviera en su lugar, ella también cambiaría la forma de dirigirse hacia quien fue su amigo y ahora era un dios; pero no por eso quería acostumbrarse. Estaba decidiendo si bajar a desayunar valdría la pena, todos estarían ahí viéndola y tratándola diferente ¿No acabaría tensando el ambiente? Probablemente esa era una de las razones por la que los dioses estuvieran en el Olimpo, para no crear situaciones incómodas. Se cansó de pensar y decidió bajar, de todas formas, no podría evitarlos siempre.

El ruido del comedor principal era perceptible desde las escaleras. Todos los caballeros estaban hablando y riendo, siendo Shiryu y Shun los más tranquilos. Aioros veía la mesa con media sonrisa, casi todos los niños que habían sido reclutados estaban ahí, pero ya no eran niños. Aioria se encontraba serio, pero divertido; el compañerismo se notaba entre cada broma, sin importar cuanto desearan insultarse el uno al otro, le parecía envidiable esa forma de convivir; algo que él y sus compañeros de orden no tenían en el santuario. Milo, por su parte, estaba fastidiándose con tanto ruido. "Son unos niños", pensaba, "¿No deberían estarse comportando como caballeros de la orden de Athena? Es vergonzoso". El ruido general de la mesa fue interrumpido cuando Saori entró.

\- Buenos días – Aioros fue el primero en hablar.

\- Buenos días a todos – Saori respondió y se sentó en el único lugar disponible, la cabecera de la mesa. Los demás caballeros saludaron al verla sentarse.

El ambiente se tensó, nadie sabía como iniciar la conversación o regresar a la atmósfera anterior. Saori se cansó.

\- ¡Ay por Zeus! ¡No tienen en frente a un perro de tres cabezas! ¡Soy yo! ¡Los conozco desde que éramos niños! – exclamó, para sorpresa de todos los presentes – Podríamos ponernos a jugar a la diosa y los fieles sirvientes, pero por lo que he visto, la dinámica no ha funcionado; así que, si me voy a poner a ordenarles, les pido que se comporten como si nada hubiera cambiado... No puedo adaptarme a esto sin ustedes…

La mesa se quedó en silencio, hasta que Seiya decidió hablar, dirigiéndose a Saori.

\- ¿Eso significa que sigues tan inútil como siempre?

Todos abrieron sus ojos y varios bufidos desaprobatorios se dejaron escuchar. Jabu y otros más estaban a punto de levantarse e ir contra Seiya, cuando la risa estruendosa de Saori se escuchó por toda la habitación, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

\- A eso me refería. – ella logró decir entre risas – Nada ha cambiado.

Todos parecieron relajarse, aunque aun desaprobaban la manera en que Seiya había logrado disminuir la tensión; sin embargo, cuando un panecillo voló por la mesa chocando en la cara del caballero de pegaso, todos estallaron en risas. Saori estaba contenta de haber dado justo en el blanco.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde quedaron los modales divinos? – dijo Seiya, limpiándose la cara.

\- Están donde se haya quedado tu buen comportamiento – respondió Saori, todavía riéndose.

Los comentarios comenzaron a escucharse por parte de los demás, logrando que el ambiente anterior a la llegada de Saori fuera restaurado. Comprendieron que, aun siendo su diosa, seguía siendo su amiga; y mientras la batalla no lo requiriera, seguirían tratándola como tal.

\- Caballeros. – Aioros habló, logrando la atención únicamente de Milo y Aioria – Bienvenidos a un nuevo tipo de orden de Athena – finalizó con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada a la escena en la mesa.

Los santos dorados pensaron que esa no era la forma en que habían imaginado que sería el momento en el que juntos lucharan por Athena, pero tampoco pudieron evitar pensar que parecía ser mejor de lo pudo haber sido.

**Isla de Andrómeda**

Los santos dorados acababan de arribar a la isla. Máscara de muerte estaba impaciente, mientras que Afrodita se encontraba malhumorado.

\- ¡Quita ya esa cara! – exclamó el santo de cáncer – Me estás arruinando la diversión.

\- Odio estos climas extremos. – respondió el de piscis, sin voltear a verlo - Hagámoslo rápido, no me interesa permanecer aquí más de lo debido.

\- Habla por ti, que yo pienso entretenerme todo lo que pueda – Máscara de muerte cambio su tono de voz a uno sarcástico - ¿O es que de verdad no puedes hacer otra cosa que sembrar rosas? ¿Te dan miedo unos cuantos golpes?

\- El hecho de que tú disfrutes pelear como cavernícola no quiere decir que todos tengamos la misma falta de elegancia en una batalla – Afrodita habló seriamente, las palabras de su compañero no lo habían ofendido.

\- Excusas para no pelear en serio. No te vas a morir porque alguien te parta la cara.

\- Si tú tuvieras rostro que cuidar, probablemente no pensarías lo mismo. – Afrodita continuó hablando con voz calmada, obteniendo como respuesta un bufido por parte de su compañero – Pero podemos hablar después de tus desperfectos, ahora es momento de trabajar – terminó por decir, señalando con su cabeza el campo de entrenamiento al que habían llegado. El lugar estaba lleno de aspirantes y un caballero de plata supervisando las prácticas.

\- Esto será divertido – el caballero de cáncer sonrió y saltó para colocarse justo en frente del santo de plata a cargo del lugar.

Las prácticas cesaron al momento, pues todos los aspirantes miraron el lugar donde el caballero de cáncer había aterrizado. El santo de plata cambió su expresión a una sorprendida, pero se mantuvo en posición.

\- Así que el cosmos que percibí pertenece a un caballero dorado… – habló el santo de plata – o a dos – agregó, enfocando su vista hacia el lugar en el que Afrodita esperaba, a varios metros.

El santo de piscis realizó el mismo saltó que su compañero unos momentos antes, quedando a la espalda del de plata.

\- Albiore de cefeo. – Afrodita habló – Se nos ha ordenado ejecutarte por alta traición. Condena que aplica para cualquier caballero de bronce o plata presente en esta isla.

El aludido no volteó a verlo, mantenía la vista fija en el de cáncer, frente a él.

\- ¿Traición a quién? – preguntó Albiore – Athena siempre ha estado presente en este lugar y cualquier acción en su contra es intolerable.

\- El patriarca ha dado órdenes que deliberadamente has desobedecido. – comentó Máscara de muerte – Al igual que todos tus alumnos – amplió su sonrisa, pues algunos de los aspirantes más jóvenes comenzaban a temblar.

\- El patriarca no es la diosa Athena – Albiore sabía que nada de lo que dijera le evitaría la pelea, pero intentaba encontrar la forma de salvar a sus alumnos. La mayoría era demasiado joven e inexperto.

\- El patriarca es la voz de la diosa Athena. Y tú la has irrespetado. – Afrodita miraba a cada uno de los aspirantes, calculando distancias – Honestamente es una lástima, caballero de cefeo, creo que tanto tú como tus pupilos tenían potencial. – dirigió su atención a su compañero – Máscara, termina pronto. De verdad odio estos climas.

Albiore extendió su cadena al momento, recibiendo el ataque de Máscara de muerte; sin embargo, la velocidad del caballero dorado era superior, por lo que el santo de plata tuvo que prestar su completa atención a la pelea, sin posibilidad de ayudar a sus estudiantes. Los jóvenes, por su parte, caían uno a uno. Algunos se habían quedado a pelear, mientras otros preferían intentar huir. Lamentablemente, ninguno tuvo oportunidad contra Afrodita, quien acababa con varios a la vez con tan solo un ataque de rosas piraña.

La batalla entre Máscara de muerte y Albiore continuaba, cuando Afrodita notó que tres de sus combatientes no eran alumnos, eran caballeros de bronce; así que rápidamente se movió hasta colocarse frente a uno de ellos.

\- Puedes ahorrarte tu ataque, no vas a vencerme. – habló el de piscis – Sin embargo, consideraré acabarte sin sufrimiento si me dices si en los últimos meses alguno de tus compañeros ganó su armadura y salió de la isla.

\- ¡No tengo que responderte nada! – el joven de oscuros cabellos y armadura enfrentó a Afrodita - ¡Has matado a nuestros compañeros!

Afrodita rodó los ojos, impaciente, para después tomar al chico por el cuello, elevándolo.

\- Puedes darme la información y morir sin dolor, o puedes jugar al héroe y morir de manera agonizante. Te recomiendo la primera opción.

\- ¡Spica! – el nombre del chico en manos de Afrodita provino de una caballero de bronce de cabello rubio, llamando la atención del de piscis; al mismo tiempo que una cadena lanzada desde otro lado se enredaba en el brazo por el cual sostenía a su víctima.

\- ¡No te será fácil eliminarnos, caballero! – habló un santo de bronce con armadura roja, quien había lanzado su cadena hacia el dorado.

Afrodita no opuso resistencia a la cadena, a pesar de que era capaz de romperla al momento. Soltó al santo que tenía bajo su mano y analizó la situación ¿Quién le daría la información que estaba buscando? Dos de los caballeros habían peleado con él, pero una había preferido buscar a su amigo que iniciar la batalla. Ella podría ser el eslabón más débil. Inmediatamente se giró y en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a la caballero rubia, quien se dio cuenta tarde del ataque y no fue capaz de utilizar su cadena. El caballero de piscis la tomó del cuello como lo había hecho previamente con su compañero.

\- Misma pregunta ¿Quién ha ganado una armadura recientemente y ha abandonado la isla? – El agarre en el cuello se hizo más fuerte.

\- ¡June! – el caballero de armadura roja volvió a atacar con su cadena, pero fue fácilmente evadida por Afrodita.

\- ¡Déjala! – Spica utilizó su cadena de igual forma, con el mismo resultado que el de su compañero.

\- Podríamos jugar todo el día, pero me estoy aburriendo. – dijo el de piscis, dirigiéndose a la caballero en su mano, sin prestar su atención a los otros dos que seguían intentando atacarlo sin resultados – Así que habla de una vez.

\- Pre…fiero morir – respondió June, mirándolo retadoramente; aspecto que fue percibido por Afrodita aún a través de la máscara de su portadora. El agarre sobre el cuello de la chica se volvió más fuerte y ella apenas pudo soltar un quejido doloroso.

\- ¡Shun de Andrómeda ganó su armadura hace poco tiempo! – el santo de armadura roja habló en cuanto percibió el pequeño grito de su compañera - ¡Se fue a Japón! ¡Dijo que debía reunirse con otros allá!

Afrodita giró su mirada hacia el santo que le había dado la información, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Reda… no – June intentaba hablar, su compañero había delatado a Shun.

\- Resulta, caballero de bronce, que tú no eras la más débil aquí – Afrodita le habló a June, para después soltarla y moverse hacia donde Máscara de la muerte estaba por terminar con la vida de Albiore. Dejó de tener interés en matar a los tres bronces, a pesar de que fueran sus órdenes. Le habían dado la información que buscaba, por ahora les perdonaría la vida. Observó la pelea que debía estar por terminar, notando que Máscara de muerte quería tomarse su tiempo y comenzar la tortura. Afrodita se desesperó y atacó con su rosa sangrienta, logrando insertarla justamente en el corazón de Albiore.

\- ¡Por qué te metes Afrodita! – exclamó Máscara de muerte, indignado - ¡Tenías tus propias presas! ¡Déjame disfrutar a mí!

\- Te pedí cordialmente que fueras rápido. – respondió el santo de piscis, su voz volvía a ser tranquila – Si tú decidiste no escucharme es tu problema. Ahora vámonos, aquí hace demasiado calor.

\- ¡Qué me importa si hace calor! ¡No puedes estar interrumpiendo mis peleas! – el santo de cáncer seguía molesto, pero se movió siguiendo a su compañero.

\- En el santuario hay muchos aspirantes con los que puedes desquitarte… y probablemente, pronto habrá nuevos bronces capaces de darte las batallas que buscas – respondió Afrodita, sin girarse a verlo.

Máscara de muerte volvió a bufar, pero consideró divertido utilizar alumnos para sus _prácticas_. Sin embargo, analizó lo que Afrodita comentó y sonrió por las posibilidades.

**Japón. Mansión Kido. **

Una hora después de terminado el desayuno, las anécdotas de la infancia se escuchaban por toda la estancia, acompañadas de las risas juveniles. Tanto Aioros como Aioria estaban divirtiéndose con solo observar, era relajante olvidarse de sus responsabilidades por un momento; sin embargo, Milo estaba cada vez más impaciente, creyendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Saori también participaba divertida, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Milo logró entender que era momento de terminar con eso, ya no podía seguir retrasando sus responsabilidades.

\- Bien. – Saori se puso de pie para hablar y llamar la atención de los presentes – Por más que me gustaría seguir recordando las golpizas que se daban entre ustedes… es momento de tomar las cosas en serio – su semblante cambió, dejando de ser Saori, para volverse Athena.

El cambio fue perceptible en todos, deteniendo las risas al momento; la figura de Saori, a pesar de pequeña, infundió respeto en los caballeros.

\- Saga, como patriarca, esta esperando que me lleves ante él ¿Es correcto? – continúo hablando, dirigiéndose a Milo; quien asintió a sus palabras - ¿Tenías algún límite de tiempo?

\- No realmente. – respondió el santo de escorpio – Pero es probable que él considere que estoy _atrasado_.

\- Caballero de Leo. – Saori dirigió su atención a Aioria – Estás aquí sin el permiso del patriarca, por lo que podemos asegurar que ha notado tu ausencia y que, considerando que sabe del paradero del caballero de sagitario, estás catalogado como traidor. No te será fácil ingresar al santuario sin tener que presentarte ante Saga… si es que te da la posibilidad de dar explicaciones.

\- No tengo inconveniente en presentarme en el santuario. – respondió Aioria – En todo caso, es Saga el que debe muchas explicaciones.

\- No puedes enfrentarte solo a los otros caballeros dorados. – añadió Saori – No llegarías hasta el patriarca con vida. - aunque no le gustó escuchar eso, Aioria debía admitir que sería difícil recorrer las 12 casas y enfrentar a todos los caballeros por sí solo.

\- Él no llegaría solo al santuario. – añadió Milo – No puedo hablar por Aioros, pero yo también tengo deseos de hacer hablar a nuestro querido _patriarca._

\- ¿Se olvidan de nosotros? – Seiya llamó la atención, abarcando a todos los caballeros de bronce con un gesto de manos – Ustedes serán caballeros dorados, pero todos somos caballeros de Athena. Podemos pelear a su lado – cada uno de los bronces asintió animadamente ante la afirmación.

\- Sabemos que pueden pelear. – Aioros habló esta vez – Pero no han enfrentado a caballeros de nivel dorado… y los que lo hicieron no tuvieron oportunidad la última vez. – comentó, haciendo referencia al combate contra Milo – Nosotros podemos hacer frente a los otros dorados, siempre y cuando ustedes protejan a Athena; ella no puede quedarse sola.

\- Podemos protegerla, pero no queremos quedarnos atrás. – mencionó Hyoga – Algunos de nosotros podemos apoyarlos mientras otros se quedan con Saori.

\- Estorbarían más de lo que serían de ayuda – Milo habló, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Somos perfectamente capaces de pelear! – Jabu levantó la voz, indignado.

Los caballeros de bronce sentían que estaban siendo menospreciados, pues bien podrían ayudar en la batalla; no en balde habían estado preparándose por años hasta ganar sus armaduras. Los caballeros dorados expresaban su punto de vista, intentando crear la mejor estrategia sin que fuera necesario involucrar a todos los jóvenes. Saori simplemente los observaba. Para ser ella la _líder_, no estaban tomándola en cuenta.

\- Nadie va a pelear por el momento. – interrumpió Saori, levantando ligeramente la voz. No le fue necesario gritar para que todos guardaran silencio y la miraran – Esto es un problema interno, que, si bien lleva años, no amerita una lucha entre caballeros; no a menos que sea la única opción, y será la última a considerar… No he terminado caballero de pegaso. – añadió al notar como Seiya se preparaba para interrumpirla. Esta vez él tuvo que reconocer que fue inoportuno – Cada caballero en esta casa ha demostrado lealtad incondicional, por lo que inicialmente necesito saber que orilló al santo de géminis a darle la espalda a su misión y tomar el control. No vamos a inclinarnos por la violencia como primera opción; al menos hasta que logre aclarar todo con él… Me escucharán primero y después pediré sus opiniones – agregó un tanto molesta, pues esta vez Seiya no fue el único en querer interrumpirla – No pienso presentarme sola ante Saga, pero me es preciso hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión. Así que, Milo – el aludido la miró atentamente – cumplirás tu misión y me llevarás en calidad de prisionera ante el patriarca – los ojos del de escorpio se abrieron con sorpresa – pero te presentaras junto con Aioria. – el de leo la miró igualmente sorprendido y ella le habló directamente a él – Llevarás al santo de sagitario como _compensación_ por haberte ausentado sin permiso y como prueba de tu lealtad al santuario. – Aioros la miró, entendiendo el plan – De esa manera, ambos podrán pasar por las 12 casas sin problemas, llevándonos a los dos hasta la cámara del patriarca, donde yo podré enfrentar a Saga, teniendo a tres caballeros dorados conmigo en caso de que haya complicaciones. En cuanto a los demás, ustedes se presentarán en el santuario como caballeros de Athena, sin tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo; pero buscarán aliados, aquellos que estén en desacuerdo con las políticas de Saga, Seiya – el chico puso su atención en ella – siendo tú quien entrenó en Grecia, conoces mejor el santuario, por lo que puedes indicarles dónde buscar; además de detectar a aquellos que puedan estar a favor del régimen actual. Si algo sale mal con el patriarca, ustedes son nuestra fuerza de apoyo, por lo que deberán cruzar las 12 casas; aunque espero que no sea necesario. – hizo una pausa. Todos la miraban atentamente – Ahora ¿Opiniones?

El silencio reinó por varios minutos, en los que cada caballero miraba a sus compañeros, analizando el plan propuesto por la diosa.

\- Podría funcionar. – Milo habló primero – Al menos evitaríamos desgastarnos con peleas en cada casa. Podríamos enfrentar a Saga sin problemas.

\- Tal vez sea conveniente que un caballero de bronce nos acompañe también. – mencionó Aioros – Athena no puede quedar desprotegida en ningún momento, y mientras más estemos con ella, será mejor. – se giró hacia su hermano – Puedes argumentar que el de bronce es traidor al igual que yo y lo descubriste al llegar a Japón.

\- El problema que yo veo es lograr que Saga nos reciba al mismo tiempo. – dijo el de leo – Seguramente te enviaría a ti y al caballero de bronce a la prisión, deshaciéndose de Milo y de mí para tener a Athena a su disposición. Tendríamos que pelar dado ese caso. Y, por otro lado – se dirigió a los de bronce – ustedes deberán tener extremo cuidado estando en el santuario, hay bastantes espías y nuestro plan podría venirse abajo por cualquier sospecha. La caballero de ofiuco mantiene un control estricto sobre los caballeros de bronce y plata en el recinto, además de contar con buena comunicación con el patriarca.

\- Ella puede representar un problema. – accedió Seiya. Conocía demasiado bien a esa caballero de plata - ¿No podríamos convencerla de que estamos del lado correcto? Tal vez confíe en el patriarca, pero es porque considera que lo que él dice y ordena viene de Athena. Será cruel, pero no creo que sea una traidora.

\- No, ella jamás traicionaría al santuario. – añadió Aioria – De ahí viene la confianza que Saga pone en ella y su control sobre los subordinados. Ella está segura de que sigue las órdenes de Athena, por lo que no cuestiona los mandatos.

\- En ese caso – Shiryu habló – si podemos convencerla de que Saga es el verdadero traidor, ella misma nos indicaría en quien podemos o no confiar.

\- Sería una buena idea, caballero dragón, pero la caballero de ofiuco es… difícil. – agregó Aioria – Dialogar con ella es complicado. En todo caso, Seiya, te recomendaría volver a contactar a tu maestra; no levantaría sospechas y es buena para moverse sin ser vista - el de pegaso asintió levemente ante la sugerencia.

\- Yo podría acompañarlos mientras llevan a Athena. – Shun habló – Si las cosas se complican y se desata una batalla, mi cadena puede protegerla de cualquier ataque.

\- Lo más seguro es que sí se desate alguna pelea. – intervino Milo, después miró a Aioria – Creo que tienes razón. – admitió muy a su pesar, haciendo una mueca de desagrado – Saga no va a permitir que estemos todos en la misma habitación sabiendo que tiene a Athena, tratará de aislarla… y nosotros no vamos a permitir eso.

\- Si la pelea no puede evitarse… – intervino Saori – Significa que Saga llamaría a otros santos dorados para pelear contra ustedes, dejando más casas sin vigilancia… así que los caballeros de bronce podrían recorrer el camino más rápido… simplemente sería cuestión de darles el tiempo necesario para llegar hasta la cámara del patriarca…

\- Podríamos darles 1,000 días – dijo Milo, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si algo sale mal con el patriarca, me imagino que no solo se llamará a caballeros dorados, sino que se avisará a todo el santuario ¿No es así? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- Eso significa que, si no hemos encontrado aliados para ese momento, seremos nosotros contra los caballeros de bronce y plata bajo el mandato de la caballero de ofiuco, como mencionaron – concluyó Hyoga, comprendiendo la duda de su amigo.

\- Podemos con todos – añadió Geki, tronando sus nudillos como preparándose para una pelea.

\- Aún así, tal vez convendría separarnos llegado el momento. – mencionó Seiya – La mitad combatiría en el santuario, mientras la otra mitad recorre las 12 casas hasta la cámara del patriarca. Esperemos tener el tiempo suficiente para encontrar más aliados que enemigos.

\- Entonces, significa que estamos de acuerdo. – habló Saori, concluyendo el plan. Los demás la miraron y asintieron – Debemos prepararnos para partir mañana. Debo retirarme, por favor descansen lo más que puedan. – finalmente abandonó la habitación, tenía muchas cosas que analizar… todos lo tenían.

Los bronces se reunieron para afinar detalles, mientras que los tres dorados se miraron; comprendiendo que era momento de salir en dirección al cosmos que los había llamado, procurando ser imperceptible para los demás. Llegaron a una parte alejada del inmenso jardín de la mansión, en donde una figura los esperaba.

\- Lamento llegar tarde, caballeros, pero no deseaba interrumpir su reunión – habló el santo dorado que los había estado esperando.

\- Es un placer volver a verte Mū. – dijo Aioros – Aunque hubiera deseado que fuera en mejores circunstancias.

\- Una verdadera lástima. – respondió el santo de aries – Es mejor concentrarnos en lo que se avecina.

\- No te has presentado ante Athena, caballero de aries – Aioria habló. A pesar de saber que él no era un enemigo, desconfiaba por el hecho de no haberse presentado con ella inicialmente. Después de todo, llevaba años ausente en el santuario.

\- No pienso mantenerme en el anonimato, caballero de leo. – respondió Mū, con una ligera sonrisa – Simplemente me pareció incorrecto interrumpir. Además, parece que los caballeros de bronce son bastante impetuosos, necesitarán de alguien que los guie mientras ustedes se mantienen al lado de Athena en el santuario. Comprenderán que yo no puedo presentarme ante el patriarca de la misma forma que ustedes.

\- Tu ausencia ha dado de qué hablar, eso es verdad – agregó Milo.

\- Si bien no puedo recorrer las 12 casas, estaré presente para auxiliar a los caballeros de bronce… sin mencionar que pueden requerirme si alguna armadura sufre daños.

\- Si algo sale mal, Athena requerirá la mayor protección posible. – dijo Aioros. Comprendía que no era conveniente que Mū se presentara con ellos, pero necesitaba saber que, si se requería, él también pelearía – Aunque los muchachos están decididos, sus niveles de cosmos aún son inferiores. Puede que no todos logren terminar el recorrido de las 12 casas.

\- Los ayudaré como pueda, Aioros. Si Athena está en peligro, me enfrentaré a nuestros compañeros de orden de ser necesario. – La voz del santo de aries sonaba firme – Me parece que me he mantenido al margen demasiado tiempo, es momento de participar más activamente. – Mū se irguió repentinamente y giró sobre su lugar, para después colocar una rodilla en el suelo y bajar su rostro – Señorita Athena, Mū de aries, caballero de la orden dorada. Estoy a sus órdenes.

Saori miró atentamente al recién llegado, alguien a quién no conocía; pero desde que percibió su cosmos llamando a los otros santos, notó que no sería un enemigo. Se había dirigido a ese lugar para saber el por qué no se había presentado ante los demás. Al parecer, simplemente quiso ser discreto.

\- Levántate, caballero. – Saori sabía que ese tipo de comportamiento le esperaba con varios santos una vez que la conocieran, pero no por eso le agradaba – Es un placer conocerte, Mū – añadió con una sonrisa que sorprendió al santo de aries, pues él no se había esperado semejante calidez por parte de su diosa.

Los otros caballeros se limitaron a observar la escena, la presencia de Saori los había sorprendido al igual que a Mū. Al parecer, Saori estaba logrando controlar mejor su cosmos, de manera que no la habían percibido hasta que ella decidió que lo hicieran.

\- ¿Planeas acompañarnos el día de hoy? – preguntó Saori – Tu viaje debió ser largo, probablemente quieras descansar.

\- Le agradezco, mi señorita, pero si mi presencia no es necesaria para usted; no planeo quedarme por el momento. Hay asuntos que arreglar antes de presentarme en el santuario – respondió Mū.

\- Es una pena, pero comprendo. Gracias por presentarte aquí… - Saori interrumpió sus palabras y su expresión tranquila cambió a una preocupada. El cambio fue tan repentino que llamó la atención de los cuatro santos dorados, quienes se aproximaron a ella al instante.

\- Saori ¿Qué sucede? – Aioros olvidó por el momento que debía dejar de referirse a ella por su nombre. La mirada en ella se había perdido y dos lágrimas gruesas cayeron hasta el suelo.

\- Están muriendo… - dijo ella, su voz fue apenas audible. Su mirada no se enfocaba en ninguno de los presentes – Me llamaron… su última palabra fue mi nombre… ahora ya no están… - Saori no entendía por completo lo que estaba percibiendo, solo sabía que sentía dolor, miedo y muerte. Pequeños ecos de su nombre como diosa habían llegado hasta ella demasiado tarde, cuando ya no podía hacer nada. La masacre de la Isla de Andrómeda había llegado a su fin. – Creo – Saori se limpió las lágrimas. Sus facciones se endurecieron con coraje. Enfocó la mirada en cada uno de los caballeros que la veían con preocupación, quienes trataban de descifrar a qué se refería con sus palabras – que todos nos hemos mantenido al margen demasiado tiempo. Saga tiene demasiadas explicaciones que dar.


End file.
